


Territory

by shadow_fire



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adventure, Demons, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Giants, Gods, Humans, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Ogres, Orcs, Semi-Horror, Suggestive Theme, Violence, War, WarCraft III - Freeform, a little bit angst, characters may add later, epic theme, fluffs, myths, relationship may change except the main pair, slow build relationship, supernatural powers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_fire/pseuds/shadow_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud tidak mengingat apapun mengenai masa kecilnya, bahkan hanya mimpinya akhir-akhir ini yang memberitahu bahwa itu ada. Segala yang ia ingat hanyalah Sephiroth sebagai petunjuk. Tetapi apa sebenarnya Sephiroth bagi Cloud? Semua dimulai ketika seorang Iblis Murni hendak membunuhnya di suatu malam, yang akhirnya menyeretnya mencari ingatan sekaligus penentuan masa depan manusia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Pencerahan

Chapter 1: Pencerahan

 

 

oOo  
Chapter 1a: Menangkap Mimpi  
oOo  
Hari itu sudah sore dengan sengat mentari yang masih sama panasnya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Di sebuah sekolah yang terletak di sebuah desa kecil yang berpenduduk jarang—yang berlokasi di salah satu titik terluar teritorial manusia, yang merupakan daerah yang selama ini selalu diperdebatkan apakah termasuk salah satunya—termasuk teritorial manusia ataukah teritorial makhluk kegelapan, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang, usia tidak lebih dari dua belas tahun berlarian seolah dunia hampir kiamat.

Tamat, lebih tepatnya dalam pikirannya, ketika segerombolan anak-anak laki-laki seusia dengannya datang dan menggerebekinya.

Tidak mau menyerah, anak kecil berambut jabrik dengan mata biru yang berwarna bagaikan langit itu, terus berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sebenarnya tidak diperkenankan bagi murid-murid pelajar disana untuk tinggal selarut ini. Hari sudah sore, menjelang malam, dan aturan yang berlaku di sekolah, di desa itu adalah untuk tidak berkeliaran ketika hari sudah gelap. Atau, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, dilihat dari lokasi desa mereka yang bertepatan, menjadi rebutan antara manusia dan para makhluk kegelapan, yang sewaktu-waktu dapat muncul di balik temaram bulan.

Tapi, resiko tetaplah resiko, dan di akhir menit-menit setelahnya, anak malang itu sudah terjebak. Tersudutkan di ujung koridor yang menemui akhir dengan sebuah pagar hitam tegar setinggi tiga meter yang menjulang, membayangi sang anak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan panik. Pagar itu seolah mengejeknya, menasehatinya kalau ia tidak mungkin bisa lolos, dan disanalah ia tahu kalau permainan lima kucing mengejar satu tikus telah berakhir.

Dan di tengah kepanikan yang melandanya, sang anak sudah pasrah akan nasibnya yang kian hari makin memburuk. Kalau saja aturan tidak mewajibkan anak-anak untuk sekolah, ia pasti sudah kabur demi menyelamatkan nasibnya. Tetapi walau dengan semua siksaan itu, hati kecilnya tetap bersikukuh untuk tetap hidup, ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa.

Brak!

Sebuah kaki bersepatu olahraga merongrongnya, menghempasnya hingga perutnya terasa mual. Iapun tidak menyangka tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah, begitu kecil dibandingkan dengan anak-anak lain seusianya yang tidak henti-hentinya memukuli tubuhnya yang terus mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang, dan dengan putus asanya iapun memutuskan untuk sender-menyender dengan pagar hitam raksasa itu.

“Hentikan! Aku mohon!” Teriaknya dengan lirih, iapun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya dari serangan yang tak kenal ampun. Iapun memposisikan tubuhnya dalam bentuk serupa bola ketika menerima pukulan demi pukulan.

Anak-anak lain hanya tertawa. “Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Jangan bermimpi bodoh!”

Dan dengan itu sekali lagi, anak pirang itu menemukan bibir, sekujur kaki, maupun lengannya bengkak dan berdarah. Seluruh tulang dalam tubuhnya berteriak kesakitan dan paru-parunya terengah-engah memompa oksigen demi bertahan dalam situasi yang parah ini. Iapun dengan terpaksa mendendangkan doa dalam hatinya, semoga anak-anak itu akan meninggalkannya segera. 

“Rasakan! Inilah akibatnya kau melukai teman kami!” Salah satu diantara para penyerang itu berbicara.

“Yeah, kau kenal gadis yang terbaring sakit di rumahnya itu? Tifa? Dia salah satu dari kami!”

“Apa kau tuli, Cloud? Jawab pertanyaannya!” Sepertinya orang tersebut bertanya padanya, ia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang ini terus menyiksanya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti siapapun, itu hanya kecelakaan! Iapun tetap bersikukuh kalau itu BUKAN salahnya, tetapi bagi mereka yang menuduh kesalahan itu padanya, Cloud pikir tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan hal ini pada mereka. Lagipula, tidak ada saksi mata ataupun bukti yang menyaksikannya.

“Dasar bodoh! Sudah tinggalkan saja dia disana! Biar ia mati dimakan makhluk-makhluk malam!” Seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya adalah sang pemimpin akhirnya berbicara, menyudahi, meludahinya, sekaligus mengabulkan doanya sedari tadi. Cloud pun bersyukur karena akhirnya ia sendirian.

Tanpa sadar, iapun terbawa ingatan itu, iapun diam saja disana terdiam dengan mata kosong, bahkan ketika semua penyerangnya pergi, dan tubuhnya berubah ringan.

Hari itu, Tifa hendak berangkat ke sekolah, dan Cloud yang khawatir akan keselamatannya karena berjalan di jalur yang salah, mengawasi dari belakang. Dan benar saja sebuah kereta kuda lewat dengan kencangnya dan hampir menabrak gadis itu—tiket langsung menuju kematian, jika bukan Cloud yang mendorongnya keluar dari area. Tetapi tidak beruntungnya, Cloud mendorong gadis itu terlalu lemah sehingga gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya keluar dari area. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu selamat, tapi tidak disangka kepalanya terbentur roda kereta, dan kini Tifa terbaring koma di rumahnya. Di desa ini—Nibelheim, tidak ada dokter, dan berhubung jalur transportasi maupun komunikasi yang terputus dengan pusat teritorial manusia—Midgar, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu.

Nibelheim seperti tempat yang terisolasi dari mata manusia. Dan hal itulah yang memungkinkan makhluk-makhluk kegelapan dapat dengan mudahnya menyusup masuk, dilihat dari lokasinya yang lebih strategis masuk ke dalam kategori teritorial mereka.

Cloud menghela nafas, rupanya ia tertidur. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terdiam disana, sendirian, tanpa seorangpun yang akan membelanya. Sejak kecil, ia memang dibesarkan tanpa ayah—entah ayahnya itu sudah mati ataukah ia memang anak haram buangan, ia tidak akan pernah tahu. Ibunya tidak pernah mengatakan hal apapun mengenainya, dan Cloud sendiri menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak perlu ia ketahui. Jadi, hingga ulang tahunnya yang ke-sepuluh, ibunya masih tetap mendampinginya, namun sayang, tahun lalu ibunya terkena penyakit pendarahan parah dan tak lama kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. 

Hingga hari ini, Cloud tinggal sendirian dengan mandiri, masih di dalam rumah yang sama, tentunya tanpa keberadaan ibunya.

Tanpa sadar, waktu berjalan cepat dan kini matahari sudah sepenuhnya tergantikan oleh terangnya bulan, kalau bukan karena beberapa obor yang dipasang di sekitar area sekolah, Cloud pasti tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Hari sudah malam, menandakan ia mestinya sudah pulang. Anak pirang berkulit pucat itu segera dengan tertatih-tatih bangkit berdiri, berpegangan pada jeruji pagar di belakangnya. Iapun mengeluarkan desisan begitu luka di tangannya terbuka mengeluarkan darah akibat digerakkan terlalu ekstrim ketika berusaha menggenggam jeruji pagar.

Ia pun berjalan dengan gontai, tidak yakin apakah ia harus berlari dengan terburu-buru—dilihat hari sudah malam, ataukah berjalan perlahan-lahan—karena luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan jika ia pulang pun tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menunggunya, jadi buat apa ia terburu-buru? Merasa sudah diputuskan, Cloud pun berjalan dengan lambatnya selangkah demi selangkah. Tetapi tidak disangka dari jauh gumpalan asap hitam tebal membumbung tinggi ke udara dan asalnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dari pemukiman. Jarak pemukiman dan sekolah cukup jauh karena harus menyebrang kebun warga sehingga ia pikir itu hanya khayalannya. Imajinasinya saja atau..?

Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir angan-angannya—jika itu memang hanya khayalan, tapi setelah mengecek berkali-kali bahwa itu MEMANG benar terjadi dan bau gosong memenuhi seluruh indra, Cloud pun segera meroket.

Merasa panik sekaligus bingung, Cloud pun dengan terburu-buru melewati kebun dan terus berlari ke arah pemukiman yang kini bertambah jelas, bertambah dekat, bau terbakar itu sudah jelas memikat di udara. Bahkan dari jauh, Cloud sudah bisa melihat api besar yang berkobaran menjilat-jilat langit malam yang berwarna jingga. Sebelum benar-benar sampai disana, Cloud bisa mendengar orang berteriak satu sama lain dan teriakan seorang wanita terdengar meneriakkan; ‘Vampir..?!’. 

Tidak disangka, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan bayinya dan seorang bapak dengan gadisnya, berlari melewati Cloud yang sedang terbengong-bengong mengantisipasi kejadian. Wanita dan bapak itu sepertinya cukup panik sehingga tidak menyadari ada Cloud disana dan terfokus hanya untuk selamat dari kebakaran aneh itu. Iapun akhirnya menyadari kalau bapak dan gadis yang melewatinya barusan adalah guru Tifa—Master Zangan dan Tifa sendiri yang dibawa dengan gendongan, Cloud yakin Tifa tidak membuat perlawanan dibawa seperti itu pasti karena ia masih koma. Cloud hendak memanggilnya, tapi tidak jadi karena seorang wanita lagi muncul dari dalam kebun dan menggenggam pundaknya dengan erat, lalu berkata; ‘Jangan kesana! Mereka akhirnya menyerang!’ 

Cloud masih berdiri disana kebingungan. Ibu itu pun segera tanpa tanya apapun mengambil tangan kanan Cloud dan berusaha membawanya ikut berlari bersamanya. 

"Ayo kita segera pergi sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaan kita!"

Cloud segera menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tapi ia merasa ia bertanggung jawab untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, baru kemudian pergi.

"Tidak. Aku tetap disini." Jawabnya ketus. Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Segeralah menyusul."

Dan dengan itu sang wanita berlari melewati Cloud yang masih bingung.

Melihat reaksi ibu yang melewatinya barusan, Cloud semakin bingung ada apa yang terjadi. Ia pun hendak melewati kebun terakhir, begitu suara seseorang yang ia jelas kenal, menggema. Ia pun konstan berhenti di tempat dan memasang telinganya. Aura panas dari api yang tampaknya melalap Nibelheim jelas terasa. Cloud pun tanpa sadar menangis tanpa suara, air mata mengalir ketika melihat dari semak-semak rumahnya yang terbakar—kampung halamannya dibumihanguskan, walau begitu ia tetap berusaha menjaga perasaan agar tidak bersuara. 

Ia akhirnya mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi setelah melihatnya secara langsung.

“Arghus, apa maksudnya ini?” Terdengar suara Major Lockhart—ayah Tifa, kepala desa Nibelheim bertanya mengusir rasa takutnya sendiri. Lewat semak-semak Cloud pun akhirnya berhasil menetralkan perasaan sejenak dan memutuskan untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

Terdengar pula suara pria lain yang mengendus-endus kemudian mendesis seperti ular. Cloud bisa melihat dari bayangan mereka, seorang yang merupakan ayah Tifa sepertinya tidak siap akan kejadian ini sehingga hanya tangan kosong, berhadapan dengan seorang pria lain yang berjubah dengan membawa sebuah kapak.

Suara geraman terdengar dari pria berkapak itu. “Lockhart, lama tidak berjumpa. Sekarang, tempat ini menjadi daerah teritorial kami—para Vampir. Kau telah kalah. ” Pria berkapak itu pun berjalan mendekat.

“Peraturan antar teritori telah mengatakan ini ADALAH daerah milik manusia. Kau sebaiknya pergi dan jangan pernah kembali atau…”

“..atau apa?” Balas pimpinan Vampir yang bernama Arghus. “Kau akan melapor? Lagipula siapa yang akan mendengarmu, huh? Kaum manusiamu sudah tidak mempedulikan daerah pelosok seperti Nibelheim, jadi kupikir ini sekarang menjadi milik kami—makhluk-makhluk kegelapan.”

Terdengar suara gelak tawa Vampir-vampir yang lain. Tapi Lockhart tetap keras kepala. “Desa ini sudah ada sejak aku ada, aku AKAN mempertahankannya apapun yang terjadi!”

Arghus justru terkekeh. “Jika itu maumu, lebih baik kau mati bersama mereka! Habisi dia!”

Mata Cloud terbelalak melihat tubuh Lockhart terpotong-potong seperti daging cincang walau hanya bayangan. Ia pun tidak bisa menahan isak tangis yang keluar dari tenggorokannya…

oOo  
Chapter 1b: Pandangan  
oOo  
Suara daging tercabik-cabik pun terdengar. Vampir memang makhluk kejam yang menggunakan segala cara demi memperoleh tujuannya dibawah perintah Arghus—pimpinan kasar yang bertindak semaunya. Kalau tetap dibiarkan, Vampir-vampir ini tidak lebih hanya sebagai pion yang mengganggu pemain lainnya. Ia tahu, vampir yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah resmi dari kerajaan. Pastilah pemberontak, dilihat dari pakaian tanpa logo kerajaan dan senjata yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki Vampir.

Vampir memang memiliki area khusus di teritorial manusia sebagai iblis peranakan terhormat karena seharusnya jika perjanjian aliansi itu masih ditinggikan keberadaannya, mereka tentu saja berkewajiban untuk membantu umat manusia.

Tapi iblis tetaplah iblis. Dan cara pikir makhluk-makhluk kegelapan tidak bisa disatukan dengan cara pikir manusia.

Sephiroth hanya tetap berjongkok.

Ia sudah mengawasi setiap detik di desa ini, setiap saat dimana Arghus bertindak sembarangan tanpa adanya kebijaksanaan yang seharusnya dimiliki seorang pemimpin, walau kru yang ia pimpin adalah para pemberontak. Ia pun terdiam sesaat, mengepak sedikit sayapnya yang terasa kaku akibat beradu di tempat yang sempit, bersamaan ketika melihat Arghus menjilat darah Lockhart yang tercecer di kapaknya. 

Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Vampir adalah makhluk penuh kehormatan, mengapa bisa seperti ini?

Jujur saja, ia memang harus ikut mengakui bahwa kaum manusia memang tidak konsisten, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli pada daerah-daerah di perbatasan. Sungguh menyedihkan. Padahal dulu merekalah yang memperjuangkan daerah mereka dengan segala cara, sekuat tenaga, hingga hal tersebutlah yang menjadikan daerah teritorial manusia mencapai yang terluas. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa mereka—manusia makhluk yang sama, bisa berubah sedemikian rupa, hingga menjadi se-tidak peduli bagaikan Ogre.

Tapi bicara soal manusia, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran salah satu dari mereka disana—di balik semak-semak di belakang dimana seharusnya Lockhart tadi berdiri. Dari auranya, ia dapat merasakan manusia itu tidak lebih dari seorang anak—tidak heran Arghus tidak dapat mengendusnya, auranya terlalu lemah bagi iblis peranakan seperti Vampir.

Ia hendak meninggalkan lokasi kejadian—ia hanya tertarik mengunjungi dan melihat apa yang terjadi itu saja, tanpa ada tujuan apapun yang sebenarnya ingin ia dapatkan. Ia merasa malas ikut campur dalam masalah inter-teritori seperti ini. Ia pun hendak angkat kaki dari sebuah cabang pohon yang ia duduki, sebelum mendengar anak itu menangis…

oOo  
Chapter 1c: Pemusnahan Massal  
oOo  
“Bawa anak itu kemari!” 

Cloud merasa dirinya diseret secara paksa oleh dua pasang tangan kekar pucat kearah sang pimpinan yang sibuk meminum darah para korbannya. Cloud tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi, ia pun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Vampir-vampir yang kini menggeretnya menuju kematiannya. Namun usahanya seperti sia-sia saja. Ia justru melukai lebih parah tubuhnya yang sudah terluka dan lelah. Ia pun dilempar begitu saja ke tanah dengan suara debum yang keras, beberapa tulangnya pasti patah sekarang, setelah mendengar suara retak yang menyakitkan telinga.

Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Dengan putus asanya ia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir…

Arghus pun mendekat menjulang di hadapan wajah anak yang bahkan sudah tidak berdaya itu. Nafas busuknya yang menjanjikan kematian, membuat Cloud tidak sudi membuka matanya lagi. Ia pun membiarkan takdir menentukan kematiannya dan berhenti berteriak-teriak.

“Sungguh berani,” Puji Arghus dengan nada penuh racun, mata merah menyalanya mengobservasi setiap gerakan yang dibuat Cloud. “Tapi bodoh.”

Cloud pun menutup mata dan tetap terisak-isak. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, mustahil ia bisa berpikir lurus.

“Bawa kemari kapaknya!” Teriak Arghus di hadapannya. Sesaat membuat telinga Cloud berdenging sakit karena orang itu berteriak tepat di samping telinganya, kemudian tertawa. “Darahnya untukku, tidak ada seorangpun dari kalian yang boleh meminumnya!”

Cloud hanya bisa terus menangis dan menangis, entah apakah ia memang hobi melakukannya, tapi ia memang sudah kehabisan pilihan. Sebuah kapak pun melayang diatas kepalanya, satu hantaman dan ia akan pergi menyusul ibunya. Entah mengapa pikiran itu membuat Cloud merasa nyaman, paling tidak ia bisa bertemu dengan ibunya lagi—satu-satunya orang yang hingga kini bisa dibilang peduli dan sayang padanya.

Ia tidak pernah dipedulikan, jadi paling tidak…

…dan dengan tiba-tiba saja Cloud merasa harus membuka mata karena suatu suara yang mengundang penasarannya, sesuatu yang basah pun secara tiba-tiba mendarat di wajahnya. Cloud mengangkat tangannya dan menyadari...

...darah..?

Setetes darah hitam Vampir, lebih tepatnya darah sang pimpinan Vampir—Arghus, menodai wajah tak berdosanya. Cloud terkejut bukan main ketika sebilah pedang tipis panjang menusuk tubuh sang Vampir dan menembusnya. Ujung dari senjata pembunuh itu hanya berjarak seinci dari lehernya dan meneteskan darah—ujung benda tajam yang menembus tubuh raksasa Arghus seolah bagai menusuk kertas. 

Petunjuk pertama yang dilihat Cloud dari pemandangan menyeramkan itu adalah sepasang sayap malaikat hitam yang ada di punggung penyelamatnya. Tapi sayangnya, Cloud sudah hampir mencapai batasnya—pandangannya memburam, bersamaan dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang telah terluka parah, ia merasa sulit untuk tetap sadar. Jadi satu-satunya indra yang dapat ia gunakan saat itu adalah pendengarannya. 

Suara beberapa sabetan pedang menghantam tubuh. Koyakan daging dan pakaian. Beberapa meneriakkan sebuah nama—sepertinya nama sang penyelamatnya; Sephiroth. Dan hal terutama yang nyaring terdengar adalah suara lonceng yang berdengung mistis.

Setelah itu hening. Bahkan suara kobaran api itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Cloud memaksa membuka mata untuk mengetahui gerangan apakah yang terjadi. Walau dari penglihatan minimnya yang hitam-putih, Cloud akhirnya melihat bayang-bayang siapa penyelamatnya, dan apa yang telah terjadi. Api padam, kondisi sangat gelap, bau darah tercium lekat di udara. Ia dapat melihat samar-samar Sephiroth, dalam bentuk sesosok bayangan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya masih dengan senjata pembunuh itu di tangannya. 

Cloud bergidik. Senjata-yang-sepertinya berlumuran cairan merah pekat itu membuatnya merasa takut. Bagaimana jika… jika Sephiroth juga akan membunuhnya? Cloud merasa sulit untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, menjadi takut sekarang sepertinya tidak ada gunanya. Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mati juga, tidak ada hal lain yang tersisa baginya untuk tetap hidup—segala hal yang ia miliki telah meninggalkannya.

Ia pun memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

Rambut panjang Sephiroth terbayang berkibar diterpa angin, bersamaan dengan jubah hitam panjang ketat yang melapisi tubuh tinggi maskulinnya, memberi efek kebesaran—kemuliaan, yang membuat Cloud ingin...

Sephiroth tidak disangka sampai lebih cepat dari perkiraannya di hadapannya. Ia pun dapat melihat jelas wajahnya sekarang—tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Mata hijau reptil bersinar menatap matanya. 

"Kuanjurkan bagimu untuk sebaiknya lari jika dihadapkan pada permasalahan seperti ini. Kau tidak mampu bertarung." Suara serak Sephiroth memaksa Cloud untuk mendongak ke atas dan melihat sang pemilik suara.

Wajah Sephiroth tidak berekspresi ketika ia kemudian segera berjongkok di hadapan Cloud untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan Cloud yang terduduk penuh luka. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang ia dapat katakan pada makhluk ini—Sephiroth yang tentunya bukan manusia dengan wujud dan kemampuan jauh melebihi manusia, bahkan vampir itu.

"Mengapa..?"

Sephiroth jauh dari perkiraannya, justru tersenyum—walau hanya sunggingan kecil di bibirnya, berbeda dengan pernyataan tegas yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan. Wajah Sephiroth terlihat berkerut sepertinya tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan darinya, ia sendiri bingung bagaimana memanggil anak ini. Haruskah ia memanggil 'nak'? 

"Entahlah." 

Cloud terkejut. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang melakukan hal semacam ini padanya dan Sephiroth... 

"Kau cukup keras kepala masih mau bertahan di kondisi seperti tadi, lain kali kau sebaiknya lari.” Sephiroth dengan nada yang lebih terdengar malas dan monoton menasehati si jabrik yang terdiam dibuatnya. “Kalau boleh tahu namamu?"

"Cloud." Jawabnya segera. Ia pikir ia perlu memberitahu namanya.

Sephiroth mengangguk kemudian menghela nafas. "Cloud, lain kali kau jangan mengulanginya lagi. Jika aku tadi tidak ada kau mungkin..." Sephiroth tidak mampu melanjutkan melihat mata Cloud yang mulai berair.

"Ini salahku. Aku memang bodoh." Cloud mulai terisak. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang.

Sephiroth segera menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Kau masih kecil, bukan salahmu jika kau tertangkap. Maksudku, kau sebaiknya tidak... ikut campur dengan masalah ini. Kau sebaiknya kabur bersama dengan yang lain."

Cloud tetap terisak. Sephiroth bingung mau mengatakan apa untuk membantu anak ini. Ia pun diam saja menunggu Cloud selesai menangis. Mungkin...

"Apa... apa aku merepotkanmu?" Tanya Cloud tiba-tiba masih sedikit terisak-isak.

Sephiroth terdiam sesaat sebelum perlahan menjawab. "Tidak. Ini inisiatifku sendiri untuk datang." 

Cloud menatapnya dengan gusar. Ia terlihat tidak yakin apakah Sephiroth benar-benar jujur mengenai hal itu. Sephiroth perlu mengakui, Cloud tidaklah sebodoh anak-anak seusianya. Ia pun baru menyadari anak di hadapannya menatapnya begitu intens, seperti mencari bukti kebohongan yang dapat ia temukan di balik wajahnya. Sephiroth pun mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar—tidak tahan diperhatikan seperti itu.

Bau darah yang melayang di sekitar area, membuat Sephiroth lapar. Ia pun berdehem dan memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan rasa yang tidak diinginkan datang itu. Ia pun berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah ia perlu menolong anak yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya ini.

Sephiroth akhirnya membuka mata setelah beberapa detik keheningan berlalu. Ia akhirnya selesai memutuskan.

Tidak ada gunanya menolong seseorang jika tidak /benar-benar/ menolongnya. Bagi Sephiroth, jika /memang/ ingin melakukan sesuatu, sebaiknya tidak setengah-setengah. Ia pun memandang kembali ke arah Cloud lalu perlahan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di sepanjang pipi anak di hadapannya.

Cloud mendesah kaget. Ia pun dalam sekejap berhenti menangis dan menatapnya lekat. Sephiroth pun akhirnya mengerti bagaimana caranya, walau dalam hati ia perlu menekan kuat keinginannya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Ada sesuatu terpancar dari tatapan mata-besar-biru-tak-bersalah- Cloud yang membuatnya ingin melarikan diri saja. Ia gugup, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia terlibat perbincangan-sosial-mendalam selaku makhluk yang terlampau dingin.

Melempar perasaan hati kecilnya yang ingin menyerah saja, bunuh atau tinggalkan anak ini, Sephiroth akhirnya memberanikan diri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia perbuat akan berdampak besar bagi kehidupannya di kemudian hari.

"Aku perlu untuk menyembuhkan lukamu, Cloud." Ia pun membaca mantra. Aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh anak pirang di hadapannya.

Cloud segera menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu."

Sephiroth segera menurunkan tangannya dan menepis lembut lutut Cloud yang berdarah. Cloud mendesis kemudian menyipitkan mata menahan sakit. 

"Jangan membodohi dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu batasan manusia sepertimu."

Cloud melempar pandangannya ke samping. "Aku tidak pantas kau tolong."

Ia pun segera mencabut sehelai bulu dari sayapnya dan menyerahkannya di atas telapak tangan Cloud yang terbuka. Entah mengapa, entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, ia merasa /perlu/ untuk menolongnya—jika anak ini ditinggal begitu saja, ia pasti akan mati. Sephiroth dapat mengamati wajah Cloud yang perlahan-lahan relaks—mantranya pasti sudah mulai bekerja.

Sephiroth tersenyum, lonceng itu lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Tidur sekarang, Cloud. Besok semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dan dengan itu semua berubah gelap, bersamaan dengan suara lonceng yang perlahan pudar dari kesadarannya…

oOo  
Chapter 1d: Masa Berburu  
oOo  
Cloud terbangun dengan jam beker berdering di atas sebuah rak di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbuka lebar menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia heran mengapa tiba-tiba memimpikan kenangan itu. Kenangan bersama Sephiroth itu sudah /sangat lama/—sebelas tahun yang lalu, dan ia sendiri masih belum yakin apakah Sephiroth masih mengingatnya juga sama seperti dirinya. Ia juga tidak yakin apakah Sephiroth masih di luar sana.

Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sephiroth lagi semenjak hari itu.

Cloud pun mengusap matanya yang masih lelah akibat tidur yang tidak mencukupi. Merasa tidak perlu memikirkan tentang masa lalu lagi, ia pun bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi duduk sementara tangan kirinya meraih jam beker dan mematikan alarmnya. Dengan malas ia pun menaruh jam tersebut kembali pada tempatnya. 

Tidak disangka, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar apartmennya.

"Cloud, kau di dalam? Jika kau sudah bangun segeralah melapor ke markas /secepatnya/! Kau sudah terlambat lima belas menit."

"Aku segera kesana, kau duluan saja!" Jawab Cloud sambil melompat keluar dari balik selimut menuju kamar mandi. 

Tiga tahun sebagai Hunter dan Cloud tidak pernah terlambat kecuali hari ini. 

Oh tidak, ia sudah terlambat lima belas menit. Ia pun tergopoh-gopoh memakai perlengkapan berburunya. Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk sarapan, ia pun segera mengambil pedangnya—First Tsurugi yang selama lima tahun terakhir telah menjadi modal utamanya dalam setiap pertempuran. Dengan sigap, ia pun menaruh pedang itu di penahan magnet khusus di punggungnya. 

Cloud segera berlari menuju rak sepatu dan mengambil sepatu boots gunung yang ia selama ini selalu pakai. Tidak sampai semenit, ia akhirnya selesai memakai sepatu boots. Cloud segera berlari menuju pintu keluar tapi...

...ia melupakan sesuatu. 

Cloud menyumpah sebentar. "Agh, bulu Sephiroth ketinggalan!" 

Dengan cepat, ia pun berlari kembali menuju ruang perlengkapan. Secepat kilat, ia pun menyambar bulu malaikat hitam itu—selama ini bulu itu selalu Cloud bawa seperti jimat keberuntungan, entah mengapa ia merasa lebih tenang ketika membawa benda pemberian Sephiroth itu. Ajaibnya, bulu itu tidak rusak atau mengalami penuaan apapun juga, walau sudah bertahun-tahun Cloud bawa dan beberapa kali terinjak, terjatuh, terbakar, atau basah karena berbagai hal. 

Mencengangkannya, bulu itu beberapa kali pernah hilang ketika terjatuh di suatu tempat ketika pertarungan dan ajaibnya kembali lagi padanya lewat berbagai cara. Sepertinya bulu itu melekat padanya permanen seperti bagaimana sampai sekarang ia masih berhutang nyawa dengan Sephiroth.

Cloud segera menutup pintu, menguncinya, dan menjumpai seekor Pegasus berwarna ungu kebiruan dengan seseorang lelaki jabrik dua tahun lebih tua darinya menaikinya dengan gagah. 

"Naiklah Cloud! Kau telat! Oh tidak, /kita/ telat!" Teriak Zack dari atas Mermeria—Pegasus miliknya yang ia dapatkan dari misi sebelumnya ketika menyelesaikan misi di Skycore—menolong seorang peternak Pegasus yang diserbu oleh sebatalyon Griffin.

Mermeria ikut meringkik. Cloud segera melompat ke atas pelana belakangnya.

"Zack, aku tadi sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi duluan, 'kan?"

Zack mengindikkan bahu dan tersenyum geli. "Kita sahabat, 'kan? Sahabat sejati TIDAK AKAN meninggalkan kawannya dan pergi sendirian."

"Dasar tukang cari muka." Cloud mendengus. Zack terkekeh.

Cloud memukul pundak Zack bersamaan ketika Mermeria meringkik sekali lagi dan mengepakkan sayap raksasanya, terbang melangit. Zack mengaduh. Dalam sekejap, mereka sudah terbang melayang di atas hutan Gor Elen—hutan para Peri. Umumnya Hunter seperti Cloud dan Zack tidak pernah berani mengganggu kedamaian mereka, kecuali jika diperlukan dalam misi. 

Hunter tidak boleh mengganggu ketertiban umum dan merupakan manusia yang hidup hanya untuk membela mereka yang butuh bantuan, tentunya dengan bayaran yang sepadan. Dan Cloud cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuat masalah. Resikonya terlalu besar bagi logika Cloud untuk membiarkan dirinya terlibat konflik hanya karena hal kecil.

"Hm, Zack?" Cloud menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan ber-menara tinggi di depannya. "Sebaiknya kita turunkan Mermeria agar terbang lebih rendah. Kau tahu, para pemanah bisa tidak sengaja mengira kita mata-mata dan..."

Zack segera memotongnya, tanda ia mengerti. "O-kay! Tidak usah khawatir, Zack Fair disini sudah merencanakannya."

Ia pun menarik tali kekang Mermeria. Pegasus nila itu pun melipat sedikit sayapnya agar bergerak turun perlahan, menyadari penunggangnya memberi perintah.

oOo  
Chapter 1e: Tuntutan Pekerjaan  
oOo  
Tak sampai sepuluh menit, mereka pun mendarat di halaman depan Hunter Hall. Mermeria meringkik kegirangan, melompat-lompat sebelum terbang pergi minta istirahat. Zack memakluminya. Mermeria bukan robot yang tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya 'bosan'. Jadi setelah ditinggal pergi Mermeria, disinilah Cloud Strife bersama Zack Fair berdiri berdampingan di halaman, terbakar cahaya mentari yang mulai meninggi.

"Cloud! Kau terlambat hampir setengah jam!" Sang bos—Rufus Shinra berbicara sambil mengacungkan tangan ke arah Cloud yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. 

"Maaf." Bisik Cloud pelan.

Rufus justru hanya mengangguk sebelum menghembuskan nafas. Sepertinya ia berusaha keras untuk menahan amarah yang ada di hatinya. "Cloud, menjadi seorang Hunter adalah pekerjaan yang tinggi. Seorang Hunter sejati akan meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya dan memulai hidup yang baru begitu pekerjaan ini dengan resmi ia dapatkan. Kau tahu apa maksudnya?"

Cloud hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Otaknya terasa terbakar disengat panas matahari, apa Rufus tidak tahu betapa menyakitkannya berdiri disini?

"Itu berarti orang tersebut berani mengorbankan segala sesuatu yang ia miliki demi tanggung jawabnya sebagai Hunter. Apa kau mengerti?"

Cloud dengan bodohnya mengangguk, memandang ke arah tanah. Rufus menggelengkan kepalanya. Zack mundur memberi ruang ketika Rufus mendekat melihat wajah Cloud.

"Cloud..." Rufus merendahkan nada bicaranya. Cloud sendiri bingung, apa yang hendak dikatakan orang ini. "...sudah waktunya bagimu untuk melepaskan... /Sephiroth/."

Tepat ketika Rufus menggunakan nama Sephiroth karena alasan keterlambatannya hari ini, emosi Cloud terasa membuncah. Berani sekali dia seenaknya menggunakan hal pribadi orang untuk mengancam orang tersebut. Sudah berapa kali ia pernah katakan untuk tidak menyangkut-pautkan kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya dengan hal-hal pribadinya, apalagi Sephiroth.

Cloud dengan brutalnya mendorong Rufus hingga jatuh ke halaman. "Berhenti mengumbar-umbar nama'nya' ketika kita berbicara seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya tentangku!"

Zack yang sedikit kaget, segera bertindak ketika Cloud lepas kendali karena emosi. Ia pun menggenggam lengan Cloud dan menyeretnya mundur menjauhi Rufus. 

"Cloud, tenang. Rufus tidak bermaksud untuk—!"

"Untuk apa?!" Oke, Cloud sekarang sudah benar-benar marah. 

Zack mengencangkan pegangannya, takut Cloud akan mencoba lepas dan menyerang Rufus. Zack tahu jika Rufus benar-benar diserang, ia tidak mungkin dapat berkutik menghadapi Cloud yang bukan sepenuhnya manusia lagi. Dan ia khawatir Cloud suatu saat akan membongkar kebohongan yang telah dibuat padanya selama ini. Ia pun segera menepis pikiran-pikiran negatif itu.

"Cloud, tarik nafas." Perintah Zack lembut. "Perlahan."

Terdengar suara gerutu Cloud mendengar Zack meminta tolong padanya untuk tenang. Ia pun sekuat tenaga menekan keinginannya untuk menonjok Rufus tepat di wajahnya. Nafas beraliran cepatnya perlahan pudar meninggalkan Cloud yang terpaku menatap Rufus masih dengan rasa jengkel yang sama. Ia pun merasa perlu untuk meluruskan hal ini dengan tegas.

"Dengar Rufus, /aku/lah yang terlambat. Dan..." Cloud melayangkan pandangannya ke samping. ".../jangan pernah/ mengatakan nama'nya' lagi di hadapanku. Aku muak mendengar nasehatmu."

Rufus dengan nafas lirih perlahan berdiri melihat Cloud tidak lagi berkeinginan untuk menyerangnya. "Kalau begitu, kau dalam masalah besar, Cloud."

Cloud diam saja dan menatapnya masih dengan tatapan menantang.

Zack berdehem dan perlahan merilekskan pegangannya atas Cloud—menyadari Cloud sudah tidak dalam tahap over-emosi. "Rufus, sebaiknya kau ikuti apa yang disarankan Cloud."

Rufus menggeleng sembari memijat pelipisnya. "Zack, kau boleh pergi." 

"Huh?" 

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkan Cloud kemari walau /mulai hari ini/ kau sudah bukan anggota Hunter lagi. Kau mestinya tidak perlu datang, berhubung jadwal hari ini akan padat." Lanjut Rufus. 

Entah mengapa Cloud menyadari ada nada mengejek pada kalimatnya. Apa yang direncanakannya?

Cloud tetap menatap Rufus dengan waspada.

"Itu, itu bukan masalah." Zack speechless. "Aku, aku sebaiknya segera pergi."

Cloud kaget bukan main. Zack bukan Hunter lagi? 

"Zack? Kau keluar dari Hunter?" Tanya Cloud tiba-tiba saja mendapat omen buruk.

Zack menoleh bersamaan dengan Mermeria tiba-tiba saja turun dari langit dan mendarat di samping Zack seolah menyuruhnya segera naik. "Uhh, um, ya. Aku keluar."

"Mengapa? Apa, apa ada masalah?"

Zack menggeleng. Tanpa sadar ia sudah apa di pelana Mermeria. "Ini urusan pribadi. Seperti yang kau bilang barusan, masalah pribadi perlu diselesaikan sendiri bukan?”

Cloud justru menjadi panik. Nada bicara Zack tidak seperti yang seharusnya. Itu berarti, Zack kemungkinan berbohong. Tapi untuk apa ia berbohong padanya? Zack bukan tipe orang yang suka menyimpan permasalahan, ia orang yang sangat terbuka. Masalahnya, jika orang yang berbohong itu /adalah/ Zack, berarti alasannya keluar dari Hunter bukan masalah biasa.

Cloud segera menghentikan Mermeria begitu ia hendak terbang. “Tunggu! Zack kau bercanda ‘kan? Maksudku, kau pasti punya suatu alasan yang dapat dibagi!”

Zack hanya tersenyum pahit. “Maaf, spike. Ada kalanya seseorang memulai dan ada masanya juga seseorang selesai. Dan inilah saatnya aku untuk selesai. Kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti, Cloud. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. ‘Waktu’mu masih ada.”

Cloud memandangnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa bahkan ketika Mermeria telah pergi melangit membawa Zack Fair menghilang dari pandangannya. Rufus mendengus pelan.

Suara Rufus seperti mengagetkannya karena tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya yang tampak sangat tegang. “Cloud, sudah waktunya kau bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Mereka menunggu di Warp Gate.”

Cloud tetap tidak bisa melepas pandangannya. Zack pergi begitu saja tiba-tiba, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus bagi seorang Cloud Strife. Ia pun bertanya untuk mengundur waktu. 

“Misi?”

“Tentu saja. Kau sudah tahu, jadi cepatlah menyusul,” Dan dengan itu Rufus Shinra berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan berbentuk seperti menara pengintai yang merupakan kantor utama Hunter. “Dan jangan kecewakan aku.”

Cloud hanya menoleh sebentar memastikan Rufus sudah meninggalkannya sendirian. Panas matahari seperti tidak terasa ketika perkataan Zack masih terngiang-ngiang di gendang telinganya. ‘Zack pergi’. Mereka telah berteman baik selama tiga tahun terakhir ini—semenjak ia melangkahkan kaki untuk menjadi Hunter untuk pertama kalinya. Dan hal itu telah mengubah hidupnya total selama tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dimana ia masih dibawah rasa ketakutan besar untuk memutuskan jalan hidupnya.

Bersama Zack, ia merasa sanggup untuk mengatasi hal apapun juga. Bahkan misi tersulit sekalipun. Namun sekarang…

Cloud merasa merinding. Apakah ia mampu untuk lanjut tanpa keberadaan teman baiknya itu yang selama ini telah melindunginya. Ia tidak yakin karena tiba-tiba saja, rasa ketakutan itu muncul lagi. Berbagai terkaan buruk tentang Zack menghantui pikirannya. Bagaimana,bagaimana jika…

“Zack…” Ucap Cloud setengah berbisik.

Pria pirang jabrik itu berdiri tertunduk bersamaan dengan sesosok makhluk bersayap yang menyaksikannya dari atas balkon menara. Mata hijau reptilnya mengawasi setiap gerakan yang dibuat Cloud. Ia pun tersenyum sejenak.

“Cloud, kau tidak pernah berubah. Lagipula…” Sephiroth melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. “…Angeal terlalu bodoh membiarkan muridnya bersenang-senang dengan yang-menjadi-kepunyaanku.”

Cloud sebaliknya, tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu seperti mengawasinya. Konstan, ia pun menoleh melihat sekelilingnya, tidak terkecuali menara.

Kosong. Tidak ada seorang pun disana. Tetapi ia berani menjamin, kalau ia tadi sempat menangkap kehadiran sesuatu disana—sesuatu dengan aura yang familiar. Ia hanya tidak yakin apakah indranya itu benar ataukah hanya khayalannya saja. Auranya seperti…Sephiroth?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia. Cloud sudah sering mengalami khayalan-khayalan macam ini yang menipu kenyataan dirinya sendiri. 

Tidak yakin, Cloud segera melangkah pergi. 

Apa yang tidak ia ketahui adalah; ia tidak tahu kalau sesosok makhluk yang sama masih tetap mengawasinya dari balik bayang-bayang, di setiap tempat-tempat gelap yang tak terjamah sinar mentari.

“Cloud, aku terkesan,” Desis Sephiroth. Suaranya berganti menjadi tidak beraturan, seperti suara dua orang yang bergabung menjadi satu. “Berhati-hatilah sebab ‘waktu’mu juga hampir tiba...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:  
> Tiba-tiba mendapat ide, jadi saya ingin segera menulis sesuatu untuk tahun baru 2015. Fiksi ini saya mulai dari awal Januari 2015, tapi karena banyak hambatan (terutama Author bukan tipe orang yang tekun mengerjakan fic hingga selesai), saya tidak punya banyak waktu luang. Saya memang /bukan/ Author resmi, pengarang, novelis, atau apapun juga, (saya tidak mendapat apapun dengan menulis ini).


	2. Chapter 2: Waktu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit no, Author bukan pedophil, jadi Sephiroth dgn Cloud masa kecil itu sama sekali tidak ada Romance. Hanya berpaku pada simpati dan hubungan seperti ayah-anak. Romance, tidak terlalu ditinggikan disini. Author pasang Gen di rating. Cuma fluffs nya itu yg di M/M.  
> Disclaimer: Semua karakter kecuali Ocs disini saya hanya pinjam. Semua karakter milik SQUARE ENIX. Kaisar = The Emperor dari FF II-Dissidia.

Chapter 2: Waktu

oOo  
Chapter 2a: Krisis  
oOo  
Jika mau dibilang senang, hari ini seperti bukan waktunya. Ketidakberuntungan lagi-lagi menyenggol perasaannya. 

Cloud dengan penuh harap menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya seperti tengah tenggelam dalam samudra berbadai dan butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkan angin puting beliung yang meraung-raung menghimpit waktu tidurnya. Sudah jam satu pada tengah malam, jika mau dibilang belum subuh. Dan Cloud belum sempat menutup matanya sedikitpun. 

Semua hal dilemma ini sebenarnya hanya berpangkal pada satu hal.

Besok adalah hari resmi penobatannya sebagai ksatria Midgar, surat penobatan itu sendiri telah dikirimkan seminggu yang lalu, dan tiga hari setelahnya Cloud dengan terpaksa menandatanganinya berhubung Rufus memotong kontraknya tiba-tiba. Dan…menghilang. Anehnya, tidak ada seorangpun di Hunter yang tahu kemana lelaki pirang itu menghilang, atau… apa alasannya.

Di awal tahun bekerja, Cloud sebenarnya menjadi Hunter adalah demi mengincar sebuah posisi penting di kerajaan yang bisa didapatkan rumornya dengan menjadi Hunter. Yaitu menjadi ksatria. Entah mengapa cita-cita di masa remajanya itu sekarang menjadi hal terutama yang ingin ia hindari. 

Menjadi ksatria berarti merelakan seluruh hidupnya untuk mengabdi bagi kerajaan. Dan Cloud sama sekali tidak suka kebebasannya digubris untuk saat ini. 

Sejak pengunduran diri Zack, Cloud seperti tidak tertarik lagi untuk melanjutkan. Dan keinginan untuk menjadi ksatria itu sendiri seperti kandas begitu saja.

Menghela nafas, Cloud akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga. Mau dipaksa tidur pun, ia sendiri tak yakin apakah ia bisa tidur selama perasaan kantuk itu belum datang. Tanpa sadar ia pun memainkan bulu malaikat hitam yang selama ini ia selalu bawa kemana-mana. Seperti bergerak otomatis, kedua tangannya sibuk menganyam enam buah potongan kain vertikal berwarna hitam, dan menjadikannya satu bagian.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, hasil anyaman tersebut sudah dapat dilihat bentuknya.

Sebuah kalung. 

Cloud jujur saja mengalami kesulitan jika harus membawa bulu itu kemana-mana, terkadang disisipkan ke dalam kantongnya pun, bulu itu terkadang bisa hilang ketika dalam misi. Jadi, ia memutuskan daripada ber-dilemma dengan dirinya sendiri yang kemungkinan bisa membawanya ke dalam tahap sakit jiwa, lebih baik mengisinya dengan melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat. 

Dengan perlahan, ia pun mengikat ujung tangkai bulu tersebut ke anyamannya. Memastikan ikatannya kuat, Cloud pun menyudahinya dengan meletakkan kalung tersebut di atas rak berlaci di samping tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya pun terarah ke jam beker di samping kalung tersebut. 

Sudah hampir setengah dua malam. Cloud memandang pergerakan jarum panjang yang berdetak, berputar, seiring dengan bertambah larutnya malam.

Entah karena didorong sesuatu, Cloud merasa tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jarum panjang yang berdetak, mengisi kesunyian kamarnya. 

Hawa panas api yang membakar dan gelak tawa seseorang—sesuatu yang mengerikan terdengar.

Waktu tiba-tiba seolah berjalan melambat, Cloud merasakannya. Matanya dapat memastikan bahwa jarum itu pun ikut melambat, dan seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal keinginannya untuk ikut melambat bersama jarum itu, Cloud merasakan ada hawa spiritual yang hebat bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang tetap ada walau segalanya seperti sudah berhenti.

Lebih tepatnya, memang berhenti, setelah Cloud menyadari kalau /sesuatu/ telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Ia bisa melihat laba-laba yang membuat jaring di langit-langit kamarnya juga berhenti bergerak. Segala sesuatu di sekitarnya terlihat seperti patung.

Ia heran begitu suara gemerincing lonceng bernada sinis terdengar dari bulu malaikat hitam di atas lacinya. Suara lonceng yang sama yang ia dengar di hari itu. Suara lonceng yang sama yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

“Sephiroth.” 

‘Ia’ pasti melakukan sesuatu demi dirinya. ‘Ia’ sepertinya /tahu/ apa yang akan terjadi. Dan mungkin satu-satunya orang yang ia perlu cari untuk informasi tentang hal aneh yang saat ini menimpa dirinya. Ia hanya tidak tahu dimana ia bisa mencari iblis itu.

Lelaki pirang jabrik itu terdiam hingga akhirnya menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

Sephiroth telah membebaskan dirinya dari jeratan waktu, memberinya kesempatan untuk bertarung pada apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia juga akhirnya mengerti kejadian puluhan tahun yang lalu ketika ia pertama kali melihat Sephiroth—iblis itu memiliki kemampuan menerjang waktu, tidak heran bila prajurit Vampir yang merongrongnya tidak punya kesempatan untuk melukai penyelamatnya. Sephiroth bukan iblis murni biasa, ia lebih dari itu. Cloud memang tidak banyak mengingat sensasi ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tapi...

...ia berani menjamin dengan persepsi indra yang saat ini dimilikinya, Sephiroth masih selalu akan menyembunyikan aura dominasi kekuatan iblisnya di hadapannya. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa alasannya. Dan jujur saja, Cloud perlu meminta maaf padanya karena sejak bersama Zack, ia jarang mengungkit masalah Sephiroth pada siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia merasa sungguh bodoh telah melupakan hal terpenting ini dalam hidupnya. Ia mestinya sudah mati puluhan tahun lalu di Nibelheim jika bukan karena Sephiroth yang datang menyelamatkannya.

Dan untuk saat ini, ia tidak boleh mengecewakannya lagi.

oOo  
Chapter 2b: Lari Bebas  
oOo  
Rasa takut bercampur senang memandikan perasaan Cloud bersamaan dengan instingnya yang terus berteriak padanya untuk segera pergi dari sana—membawa dirinya jauh-jauh dari tempat berhawa jahat yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. 

Ada seorang iblis berkekuatan besar tengah berada di dekatnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa tahu, yang jelas insting indra keenamnya mengatakan demikian. Dan parahnya, ia sendiri bingung sejak kapan ia memiliki indra keenam itu.

Seperti saklar lampu yang tiba-tiba dihidupkan, tangan Cloud dengan secepat kilat segera menyambar kalung hitam yang baru dianyamnya, bersamaan dengan kakinya yang tidak kalah cepatnya melompat keluar dari tempat tidur, ketika dinding kamarnya mulai berguncang dengan hebatnya seperti ada gempa bumi.

Dalam selang sekian milidetik, tempat tidur yang sebelumnya ia pijak telah berubah menjadi puing-puing dinding yang hancur menimpa satu sama lain. 

Cloud menelan ludah. Adrenalin yang memacu kencang dalam nadinya, membuatnya memasang indra lebih hati-hati. Aura jahat itu masih berada di sekitarnya, pelakunya pasti tidak jauh darinya sekarang. Ia dapat memastikan kalau pelakunya /sengaja/ mengincar dirinya—menginginkannya untuk mati, walau alasannya berlaku demikian masih perlu diperdebatkan.

Dan ketika Cloud menoleh sebentar untuk melihat sekelilingnya, ia dapat melihat dari kaca di depan kamar mandi yang telah retak, ada sesuatu di belakangnya. Sesuatu berwarna hitam dengan wajah yang tidak karuan. Darah berceceran membasahi cermin yang sama begitu sesuatu yang hitam itu mendekat.

"Kampret!"

Seketika itu juga, pria pirang itu merasa beruntung tidak melepas busananya sebelum tidur.

Indra pendengarannya menangkap suara telapak kaki yang berlari mengejar dirinya, begitu ia menyumpah dan segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju pintu keluar. Apakah perasaannya yang menipu dirinya ataukah semakin lama ia merasa semakin panas? Ada yang aneh dengan makhluk di belakang itu, sebab ketika Cloud menoleh untuk melihat lebih pasti siapa penyerangnya, ia tidak dapat menemukan petunjuk apapun selain jejak kaki kurus yang terbuat dari darah.

Iblis itu bukan iblis biasa. Ia tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Iblis apa itu sebenarnya? Ia tidak pernah menjumpai makhluk seperti itu bahkan selama bertahun-tahun pengalamannya sebagai Hunter. Jika ia pernah bertemu dengan salah satu seperti makhluk di belakangnya, ia yakin ia sudah melakukan suatu cara untuk menyingkirkannya dari tadi. Satu-satunya masalah selain karena tidak terlihat adalah...

...aura dominasi yang dilepaskan juga bukan seperti iblis biasa lainnya—walau kekuatannya bervariasi dari yang kuat sampai yang lemah, yang pernah Cloud temui. Iblis ini bukan peranakan seperti yang Cloud sering temui, karena hanya peranakanlah yang dapat menembus penghalang suci dan hidup di dunia manusia. Berteman ataukah menyamar sebagai manusia tentunya. Hanya terkadang ketika mereka membuat masalah, disinilah Hunter diperlukan.

Itu berarti iblis ini datang langsung dari alam Archondere, teritorial asli mereka.

Tidak heran waktu di dunia manusia terhenti begitu makhluk ini datang menyerang dengan motif yang sama saja ketidakjelasannya.

Tetapi ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa iblis memasuki teritorial manusia? Bukankah ada penghalang suci yang membatasi kedua dunia yang berbeda itu? Cloud benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Tapi jika diingat-ingat, iblis-iblis memang sering memasuki pemukiman manusia dan mengganggunya. Tapi itupun terakhir kali Cloud pernah alami ketika ia masih kecil selain ditemukan dalam misi-misi sebagai Hunter. Bahkan pelakunya pun hanya iblis peranakan pemberontak. Dan itu pun terjadi di Nibelheim—kawasan di dekat perbatasan kedua dunia itu. Jadi bagaimana mungkin..?

Cloud mengaduh ketika tidak sengaja terpeleset di ruang lobi. Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga melupakan hal yang satu ini.

Ia tidak bersepatu. 

Tidak apa, yang penting ini adalah ruang lobi, pintu keluarnya sudah dekat. Dan dengan itu, ia pun beringsut berdiri, tidak awas kalau iblis di belakangnya telah mengambil kesempatan yang dibuat Cloud tersebut. Makhluk itu menjadi selangkah lebih depan.

Srrraaarrkkk!

Suara sesuatu yang nyaring terdengar. Atau lebih tepatnya iblis itu merobohkan pintu keluar dengan kedua pilar yang menopang bangunan runtuh. Bersamaan dengan itu, Cloud segera bersalto ke belakang begitu sebuah vas di atas meja resepsionis melesat mendahului matanya menargetkan tempat sebelumnya ia terjatuh. Suara kaca pecah membahana, semua orang duduk biasa saja seolah mereka tidak mempunyai kepedulian apapun pada dunia—selangkah pun tidak bergerak bahkan ketika Cloud tidak sengaja menabrak seorang bapak ber-jas dan membuat orang yang masih dalam tahap patung itu terjatuh.

Cloud berpikir, apakah bapak ini nantinya bingung ketika mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba sudah dalam posisi terjatuh di lantai.

"Hei, aku tidak tahu apa maumu, tapi sebaiknya kau—!"

Belum selesai Cloud berbicara, iblis itu sudah membuat masalah lagi, kali ini makhluk itu menghancurkan semua pilar di dalam ruangan. Lobi berada di tingkat apartemen paling bawah, jika semua pilar penyangga itu dihancurkan maka...

Cloud tanpa banyak pikir segera meraih punggungnya—hanya mendapatkan tangan hampa. Ia pun baru ingat kalau ia tidak membawa senjata. Belum sempat lebih tepatnya.

"Sialan!" Gerutunya sebelum mengeksaminasi lingkungan sekitar—mencari celah yang dapat digunakan untuk lolos. Ia sempat merasa iba melihat mereka yang tertinggal di lobi—manusia-manusia yang nasibnya sudah di depan maut. Ia pun menghela nafas dan mulai mencari dengan terburu-buru. Satu-satunya jawaban yang pria pirang itu dapat temukan adalah tangga pekerja menuju gudang bawah.

Dan di saat-saat terakhir, pria jabrik itu berhasil selamat dari penghancuran total itu. Buruknya, lubang kelinci yang sama yang ia gunakan untuk selamat sudah tertutup total ditimpa seantero bangunan.

“Bagus! Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa keluar?!” Cloud berkata pada dirinya sendiri di tengah kebingungannya.

Ia menghela nafas penuh kejengkelan. Sekarang ia benar-benar terjebak.

Cloud mendesis, semoga saja iblis itu sudah tidak dapat mengejarnya lagi. Cloud belum dapat memastikannya berhubung kondisi ruangan yang gelap, tanpa seberkas cahaya pun yang dapat digunakan. Mendapat sebuah ide, Cloud segera merogoh-rogoh kantongnya—mungkin saja ia menyimpan sesuatu sebelumnya disana, dan kalau tidak salah ia sempat menyimpan...

Jrrraasshhh..

Cahaya korek menyinari ruangan, di saat yang sama, ia menyadari sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam menyentuh lengannya…

Sesuatu yang sangat tajam menyeret tubuhnya menghempaskannya ke dinding hingga suara tulang retak dapat terdengar. Cloud berusaha keras untuk tetap bernafas walau kepalanya terasa berputar-putar seperti diterjang tsunami. Darah mengalir deras dari luka-luka merah padam di sekujur tubuhnya akibat genggaman tajam iblis tak terlihat di hadapannya. 

Tidak mau dianggap remeh, dengan grogi, Cloud mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam korek api itu dengan pasrah, dan melemparkannya ke yang-sepertinya-wajah sang iblis. Terlihat api merah yang menjilat-jilat melayang di hadapannya di atas yang-sepertinya-kepala makhluk tersebut. Bau terbakar mengisi sekujur ruangan bersamaan dengan Cloud yang tiba-tiba terjuntai jatuh dari posisinya sebelumnya.

Cloud menarik nafas panjang, menahan sakit. Makhluk di hadapannya meraung-raung dan wujud aslinya pun akhirnya terlihat persis sama seperti yang ia lihat di cermin sebelumnya. Api terus mengambil jalan menuju ke seluruh permukaan tubuh makhluk aneh tak berbentuk itu, Cloud pikir ia sudah menang. Sepasang tentakel hitam dengan ujung berbentuk seperti pisau cukur melesat menusuk rusuk kanannya.

Cloud berteriak kesakitan. Dan sekali lagi ia tertancap di dinding yang sama. Ia pun menendang-nendang mencoba melepaskan diri. Darah menetes-netes dari luka torehnya yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup.

Ia pikir ia akan segera dipentalkan lagi ke dinding terdekat, tetapi tampaknya sesuatu dari pergerakan makhluk terbakar ini, telah berubah.

Klak!

Dari balik api yang menyala-nyala membakar monster itu, sesuatu yang ganjil sepertinya terdengar. Dan benar saja, mata Cloud terbelalak kaget melihat ternyata bunyi 'klak' itu datangnya dari perut sang iblis yang mengeluarkan tentakel ketiga dan kali ini bukan pisau cukur lagi senjatanya, melainkan sesuatu yang besar, lonjong, menggeliat, berukuran dua kali manusia dewasa. Dan setelah diperhatikan secara detail benda apakah itu, benda yang ternyata adalah mulut ular dengan proporsi raksasa, membuka—mendesis-desis memperlihatkan lidah merah dilengkapi taring-taring kuning busuk yang siap menerkam Cloud.

Ternyata, oh ternyata, itu bukanlah senjata lagi. Tapi mulut sang monster. Dan api yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya segera pudar begitu lidah merah itu menyabetnya padam.

Cloud bisa membaca bagaimana pergerakan selanjutnya. Ia berada dalam masalah besar, jika tidak segera bertindak. Dengan hati-hati sembari merintih pelan, pria bermata biru itu segera meraba-raba dinding sekelilingnya berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu yang paling tidak bisa mengubah keadaan. Sesuatu yang kasar, panjang, dan dingin, lalu yang terpenting... tajam.

Cloud baru ingat ia berada dalam gudang. Itu berarti perkakas tajam dan biasanya digunakan untuk pertukangan biasanya ada. Semakin yakin, Cloud pun mencari lebih giat. Ternyata, niatnya tidak berakhir sia-sia, sebuah benda—Cloud tidak yakin apa yang ia pegang, berhubung cahaya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sinarnya, yang penting terasa keras, ia berhasil dapatkan.

Kalau begini, sepertinya ia bisa mengubah keadaan.

Sementara monster itu terdengar sibuk mengendus-endus tidak jelas, Cloud segera mengambil perkakas tersebut mati di tangannya.

Dan ketika makhluk itu sepertinya terdengar membuka rahang mahabesarnya, dan mencoba menerkam Cloud dalam keadaan sangat tak tertolong itu, pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga segera mengayunkan benda yang ia pegang tersebut, tak terkira oleh sang iblis.

Suara bacokan benda tajam terdengar. Raungan-desisan iblis itu memenuhi ruangan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tentakel pisau yang menusuk rusuknya /dan/ sepertinya meremukkan tubuhnya, terasa melepaskannya dengan paksa, membuatnya terseret, terjatuh dengan suara gedebuk yang keras di lantai. Cloud menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan teriakan yang hendak keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Cloud memang tidak dapat memastikan benda apa yang ia hantamkan ke kepala iblis itu, tapi yang jelas, perkakas itu tajam, dan cukup untuk melukai makhluk buas itu. Cloud masih memegang benda itu, tapi ketika ia mencoba menariknya dan menghantamkannya lagi, pria jabrik itu menemukan dirinya tidak dapat menggerakkan benda itu. Sepertinya benda itu tertanam jauh ke dalam kepala sang iblis, tidak heran makhluk itu terus meraung-raung. 

Hmh, ternyata kepalanya tidak sekeras yang ia duga.

Mengambil kesempatan yang bagus ini, Cloud segera melepas pegangannya agar dapat melaju ke langkah selanjutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, nafas Cloud semakin berpacu terbata-bata dan menjadi semakin tidak beraturan layaknya mobil yang mogok. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sekarang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menang.

Jadi, kabur. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Melawannya tidak akan ada gunanya, ia telah terluka parah, dan dari pertunjukkan barusan, ia jelas-jelas tahu kalau levelnya kalah dengan iblis pembunuh yang sepertinya /memang/ dirancang untuk membunuhnya—dilihat dari kekuatannya yang overkill. Bahkan Cloud berani bertaruh, Hunter terkuat pun jika sendirian, tidak akan bisa membunuh makhluk mengerikan yang dihadapinya ini. 

Itulah sebabnya Hunter selalu berkelompok jika menghadapi misi dan...Iblis seperti ini pastinya /bukan/ tandingan manusia. Cloud sendiri heran mengapa ia masih hidup walau telah dibanting-banting, diremukkan oleh buldozer invisible di hadapannya ini.

Sesuatu yang basah menggenangi permukaan lantai yang Cloud pegang. Kemungkinan darahnya sendiri, dan hal itu menambah kecurigaan Cloud mengapa ia masih hidup setelah kehilangan begitu banyak darah.

Menggeliat tak berdaya di lantai, Cloud tetap berusaha untuk maju. Merangkak perlahan, jika bisa dibilang sebagian besar menggeret tubuhnya yang hancur untuk maju, Cloud meraba-raba sekitarnya. Ia hanya tidak membayangkan akan menemukan lubang kelincinya begitu cepat.

Kaca besar, mulus, dan teraba terkunci dengan gembok jendela yang menutupnya rapat.

Di sekian detik itu, Cloud berteriak seolah baru hidup. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya, ia pun dengan terengah-engah berusaha mematahkan gembok besi yang mengeblok satu-satunya jalan yang ia punya untuk keluar. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mencari perkakas lain yang dapat digunakan untuk membantu mematahkan gembok itu, berdiri saja ia tidak bisa.

Raungan monster itu yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Sebuah suara 'clang' terdengar. Sepertinya, benda yang tersangkut tadi telah berhasil dilepaskan dengan desahan kaget dari Cloud, yang merasakan monster yang terluka itu bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Cloud menjadi semakin panik, detik-detik kebebasannya sudah di depan mata.

"Sial."

Cloud akhirnya menunggu, memberanikan diri. Rasa sakit karena terjangan sebelumnya monster itu pastinya akan datang beberapa milidetik lagi...

Prang!

...oh, suara sialan apa itu tadi? Apa dia sudah mati dan dikirimkan ke alam lain...?

Cloud terkejut bukan main, mendesis pelan ia pun memberanikan diri membuka mata. 

Pfftt, ternyata iblis itu salah sasaran.

Segera ia ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat iblis itu melesat menembus kaca yang ia targetkan menjadi lubang kelincinya, memecahkannya, sekaligus menyumbat kepalanya sendiri yang terlalu besar memaksa masuk hingga akhirnya tersangkut. Terdengar suara desisan jengkel makhluk itu yang ternyata salah sasaran yang harusnya ia terkam.

Oh, perkakas yang tertancap tadi itu rupanya telah merusak kontrol indranya, tidak heran mungkin sarafnya mengalami hantaman yang terlalu keras hingga merusaknya. Cloud juga akhirnya tahu bagian mana dari kepala makhluk itu yang ia hantamkan.

Cahaya bulan menerangi seantero ruangan, Cloud kini bisa melihat jelas /segalanya/.

Cloud hanya perlu memanjat naik ke atas kepala makhluk yang terhubung keluar jendela yang pecah, dan menendang sedikit kaca yang masih tersisa di sekitar ambang jendela. Setelah itu...

Blam!

Mata Cloud membelalak kaget begitu mendapati makhluk itu berhasil keluar, tidak membuang waktu, melesatkan rahang bergerigi gergaji bersamaan dengan kedua tentakel pisau ke arahnya—ia yakin pasti mati jika terkena ketiga serangan itu bersamaan. 

Serpihan kayu dan kaca akibat perbuatan si iblis menerpa wajahnya, Cloud terkesiap. Ia pun menggunakan tangannya sebagai pelindung dari serpihan dan menunduk begitu rahang itu mengatup di atas. Kedua tentakel itu juga mengenai ruang hampa—beberapa mili jaraknya, mata Cloud berbinar terang setelah kedua tangannya menyentuh bagian jendela yang terbuka. 

Sang monster meraung untuk terakhir kalinya, menyadari Cloud akan segera kabur. Ia pun melepaskan serangan terakhirnya—kedua pisau di tentakel itu dilempar ke arah Cloud yang sedang awas. Cloud dengan gampang segera berguling ke samping, memegang perutnya yang berdarah, dan melompat keluar dari jendela.

Apa yang ia tidak sangka adalah tidak ada tanah yang ia pijak. Cahaya bulan yang remang-remang membuatnya berkedip. Ia lupa dengan hal yang satu ini. Apartemen tidak sepenuhnya dibangun di atas fondasi bangunan normal, dan sisi satunya dari apartemen adalah rawa-rawa. Dan rawa-rawa itu kalau tidak salah mengarah ke...

oOo  
Chapter 2c: Wanita Violet  
oOo  
"Kau telah gagal." Ucap suara feminim sinis. "Kini waktunya menjalankan tugas baru. Ex-Death dan Kefka sudah bersedia bekerjasama untuk ini."

“U…Ultimecia?”

"Ikutlah kembali untuk melapor pada Kaisar, aku yakin ia akan senang mendengarmu berbicara langsung karena kegagalan misi ini—ia akan memotong dan menjadikanmu karpet tahtanya,” Suara celetuk kuku terdengar. Sepasang mata kuning bersinar di kegelapan. Ultimecia tertawa sementara Erzur bergidik ngeri, kepala reptilnya bergetar perlahan."Atau… kau mau kerjakan apa yang kukatakan…"

"Hm, baiklah. Aku ikut. Aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau katakan," Sang monster abstrak menggerutu. “Tetapi aku tidak mungkin bisa pergi jika aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuh bagian bawahku—anak itu kurang ajar menusuk kepalaku. Lagipula, aku bukan Iblis murni legendaris sepertimu yang bisa berteleportasi tanpa media.”

“Kalau begitu, gunakan ini untuk memulihkan lukamu.” Ultimecia menyeringai, dengan santai ia pun melempar sebuah botol berisikan cairan hijau tua. Erzur dengan gusar menangkapnya. “Kembali ke bisnis; untuk itu lah aku disini, Erzur. Kau akan kukirim ke rekan kerja kita dan kemungkinan besar akan… ikut membantu membalikkan keadaan ini.”

“Apa maksud anda?”

“Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak bercacat salah, Erzur! Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh! Atau…” Ultimecia berbalik menghadap Erzur. “…kau tahu sendiri.”

Erzur mengambil kembali pisaunya. “Maafkan saya. Saya akan lakukan apapun bagi anda. Kaisar tidak akan berkuasa penuh akan saya jika…”

“Hm, aku tahu. Akan kukirimkan surat tipuan untuk Kaisar, dengan begitu kau bisa bergerak bebas. Akan kuberitahu dia kalau kau sudah mati.” 

“Apa.. apa anda yakin, anda tidak akan dihukum untuk ini? Maksud saya…”

“Terserah kau saja. Jika kau tidak mau, kami bisa mencari kandidat lain,” Ujar Ultimecia santai. “Sampaikan surat ini pada para Watcher di Skycore. Aku yakin mereka akan setuju dan berpihak pada kita. Gunakan alat teleportasi di surat itu, benda itu akan mengantarkanmu langsung kesana.”

“Surat ini untuk apa? Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Keperluan mentri Kefka. Asal kau tahu saja, ini akan sangat menguntungkan bagimu. Anak tadi itu juga target di surat ini, lagipula kau sudah bebas dengan surat tipuan untuk Kaisar yang tadi kujelaskan. Tidak ada ruginya, Erzur.” Ultimecia memicingkan mata. “Tentu saja aku harus pergi menyampaikan surat kematianmu, bukankah itu yang kau mau? Kau beruntung aku mau membantumu.”

“B…baiklah, saya mengerti. Saya pamit dulu.”

Seusai kepergian Erzur, yang bernama Ultimecia berjalan mendekat ke jendela. Sungguh bodoh. Jelas-jelas mangsanya itu bukan apa-apa, jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan makhluk yang diperintahkan untuk membunuhnya ini. Bagaimana bisa manusia yang lemah seperti tadi bisa...?

Terlihat tubuh feminim seorang wanita dengan sepasang sayap hitam malaikat terjuntai dari punggungnya. Mengenakan jubah bulu ungu kemerahan dengan bagian dada yang dibuka menggoda, Ultimecia terlihat mengintimidasi di balik rambut panjang putih keperakan dengan tanduk merah panjang menghiasi kepalanya. Wajahnya yang pucat berhias aura kecantikan kejam dan dingin, tentu saja menambah skor.

"Hmh, banyak hal kecil bisa mempengaruhi peruntungan," Lanjut Ultimecia berkontemplasi. "Beribu kemungkinan dapat terjadi. Hal-hal seperti ini perlu direncanakan lebih lanjut."

Mengayunkan tangannya, menepis rambut yang lunglai jatuh ke dekat matanya, Ultimecia beranjak pergi dari cahaya bulan yang menerangi ruangan yang masuk lewat jendela begitu mendapat sebuah kemungkinan yang mungkin telah terjadi barusan.

Bagaimana mungkin makhluk lemah tadi bisa bergerak, jika waktu telah berhenti karena kedatangan Erzur?

"Sepertinya ada 'kambing hitam' di antara kita," Ucap Ultimecia sembari terkekeh, berjalan, dan berdiri tegak di depan reruntuhan. "Hmh, lagipula akan lebih menarik jika kukirim barang bukti yang salah. Manusia-manusia itu bukanlah apa-apa.”

Menjentikkan jarinya, waktu pun kembali berjalan. Jasad hitam—seperti wujud kloning dari Erzur yang tidak bernyawa, mengambil tempat sebelumnya wanita itu berdiri. Sebaliknya, sosok Ultimecia tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak…

oOo  
Chapter 2d: Anak Emas dan Malaikat Pelindung  
oOo  
Tetesan air terasa dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Ratusan tetesan air…mungkin. Cloud memandang ke atas, terlihat langit berguruh gelap dengan sesekali terdengar guntur berdengung menimbulkan percikan cahaya yang biasa dikenal sebagai ‘petir’. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar melipat satu sama lain melindungi tubuh kecilnya dari terjangan hujan yang mencoba mencuri kehangatan tubuhnya. Ia tahu, jika ia tidak mencoba melindungi diri, ia bisa mati kedinginan.

Ya itu setidaknya apa yang dikatakan Sephiroth padanya setiap hari.

“Cloud, kau tidak apa-apa..?” Suara serak yang menyertainya setiap hari berkata. Dan kali ini ia tampaknya khawatir. “Aku takut kau bisa terkena demam jika begini terus. Kupikir hujannya…”

Cloud segera menggeleng sebelum Sephiroth berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. 

“Aku baik-baik saja.”

Walau Cloud berkata seperti itu, Sephiroth tetap dapat merasakannya menggigil di dalam gendongannya. Anak ini mustahil dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Apa, apa yang mesti ia lakukan kalau begitu?

Mereka berada jauh di dalam hutan hujan Archondere, dimana merupakan wilayah berbahaya dimana kematian akibat curah hujan yang fatal di teritorial iblis sering terjadi, jadi bagaimana mungkin ada tempat berteduh jika Sephiroth memutuskan untuk terus berjalan?

Mereka tidak boleh berhenti, atau jika mereka tidak keluar dalam waktu tiga hari, maka…

Cloud dapat melihat Sephiroth menatapnya kosong. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir. Cloud memutuskan untuk memeluknya erat ketika tiba-tiba saja guntur terdengar meledak keras di langit. Terdengar suara teriakan melengking lepas begitu saja dari mulutnya begitu kepalanya secara bersamaan ia sembunyikan di leher Sephiroth, rambut peraknya yang panjang menjurai tiba-tiba saja berguna sebagai perisai yang melindunginya dari hantaman suara gemuruh guntur yang masih terdengar.

Pria berambut perak itu hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat reaksi anak pirang jabrik yang telah ia bawa selama ini, selama lima bulan terakhir ini. Sebaliknya, Cloud justru mendongak keluar mendengar Sephiroth tertawa. Oh, inilah dia bagian yang Cloud benci dari Sephiroth—ia selalu tertawa jika Cloud menderita. Huh, memangnya dia ini sejenis boneka atau semacamnya hingga Sephiroth selalu senang jika melihatnya menderita, atau lebih tepatnya /membuatnya/ menderita?

Cloud pun memukul Sephiroth sekuat tenaga bersamaan ketika wajahnya memerah.

Sephiroth justru tertawa lagi. Cloud memasang wajah jengkel sembari memerintahkan Sephiroth untuk diam.

Bagi Sephiroth, Cloud sungguh lucu ketika marah. Dan hal tersebut selalu membuatnya tertawa. 

“Cloud, kau sungguh…”

“Katakan ‘lucu’ lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu!”

Sephiroth tersenyum menantang, mengetahui Cloud senang menggertak. “Oh ya? Bagaimana kau dapat melakukannya?”

Cloud terdiam. Sepertinya ia tidak memikirkan akan mendapat jawaban ini. Akhirnya setelah dua detik Sephiroth memperhatikan Cloud diam, anak jabrik itu menarik pedang kecil pemberiannya dari sarungnya yang ia letakkan di punggungnya. 

“Dengan ini.” Jawabnya yakin dengan senyum lebar.

Sephiroth terbawa suasana melihat Cloud tersenyum—senyum merupakan ekspresi yang sangat jarang ia temui pada Cloud, jadi jika ia melihatnya walau hanya sekali saja... 

Ia pun menurunkan Cloud dari gendongannya dan menarik keluar Masamune dari sarungnya. Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk latihan. Mood Sephiroth terasa berganti begitu saja menjadi semangat, mungkin kehadiran Cloud di sisinya membuatnya bisa terjadi.

“Mau mencoba?” Tanyanya sambil menunjukan pose siaga dengan Masamune di tangan kirinya.

Cloud tampak tertarik untuk melakukannya. Segera saja tanpa berkata apa-apa anak jabrik itu menerjang ke arah Sephiroth dengan pedang dihunuskan.

Menghadapi Cloud yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, Sephiroth cukup menangkis serangan Cloud dengan ujung Masamune tanpa perlu bergerak, sebab pedang itu sudah mewakili jarak di antara mereka. Sebaliknya, Cloud dengan gesit ikut menangkis ujung Masamune yang Sephiroth tebaskan perlahan mengikuti irama tubuh Cloud—tidak terlalu cepat berhubung Cloud masih anak-anak dan tidak terlalu lambat jika ingin melatih kemampuan seseorang dalam memakai pedang.

Sephiroth juga terkadang mengganti posisi dengan berjalan berputar—pria perak itu sedang mengajari Cloud bagaimana caranya mengamati musuh yang tidak terpelajar dalam pedang. Hm, Sephiroth sangat menikmati momen dimana melihat Cloud mengikuti apa yang diajarkannya dan Cloud bisa dibilang cepat dalam menangkap maksud dari pengajaran tersebut. Sephiroth yakin Cloud akan segera…

“Ini untuk melihat kemampuan musuh dalam teknik pedang..? Kita mengamatinya sehingga bisa menemukan kelemahannya..?”

…yep, bertanya.

“Benar,” Jawabnya singkat sekaligus berhenti dan menyarungkan pedangnya. “Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti. Kita selesai sampai disini.”

Cloud yang masih terengah-engah sehabis latihan segera menarik nafas panjang untuk menetralkan irama nafas. Ia merasa sedikit tidak percaya kalau waktu sudah berjalan lebih dari setengah jam semenjak ia menarik pedang. Ia juga segera menyarungkan pedangnya. Adrenalin yang memacu kencang membuatnya baru menyadari tubuhnya basah kuyup diterpa hujan. Dan sepertinya hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sephiroth.

“Sephiroth, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.” Kata Cloud. Tangannya ia lilitkan di sekujur tubuhnya berusaha untuk terlihat tidak menggigil atau Sephiroth akan mencium ketidakberesan yang terjadi.

“Hm..?” Mata hijau tajam Sephiroth menatap mata biru lembut Cloud.

“Kalau aku mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

Sephiroth terlihat terkejut. Ia mendadak diam dan tidak bisa menjawab. ‘Apa yang akan kulakukan jika Cloud…’

“Ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan..? Aku sempat berpikir akhir-akhir ini, kau akan pergi kemana jika aku sudah tidak ada lagi. Maksudku, apakah kau akan kembali melakukan rutinitas yang kau biasa lakukan sebelum bertemu denganku..?”

“…”

Selama beberapa menit, keadaan hening. Cloud tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sephiroth yang sepertinya tiba-tiba membisu. Hujan tampaknya juga tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Meninggalkan gerimis kecil yang bahkan tidak terasa keberadaannya. Bagi Cloud, pertanyaan itu sungguh normal untuk ditanyakan bagi anak kecil naif semacam dia, tapi bagi Sephiroth…

Cloud mendongak ke atas melihat Sephiroth menatapnya kosong…lagi. Sepertinya Sephiroth lagi-lagi sedang berpikir. Cloud hanya bisa tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sephiroth. Sephiroth terlihat terkejut…lagi ketika menatap Cloud di bawah. 

Cloud hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengedipkan matanya seperti anak kecil naif yang tidak tahu apa- apa. Jelas, memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Menghela nafas, akhirnya pria perak itu pun mengulurkan tangannya, menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan, menaikkan Cloud ke gendongannya, kemudian segera beranjak pergi melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Tatapan yang iblis murni itu berikan seperti mengundang kontroversi. Sephiroth di satu sisi terlihat monoton, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih dekat ia terlihat…

“Cloud, aku…” Sephiroth sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. “…Aku, aku akan berusaha mempertahankanmu sampai akhir.”

Cloud memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sephiroth. Dengan santai ia pun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Sephiroth. Tak terasa, angin sepoi-sepoi yang bersamaan mengeringkan tubuhnya yang semula basah, membawanya terbawa tidur. Ia tidak mendengar suara Sephiroth tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi tidak beraturan, ketika ia menggenggam ujung gagang Masamune dengan keras. Sayap hitam malaikatnya ikut mengembang dengan marah, mengikuti emosi yang melanda Sephiroth.

“Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan memastikan hal tersebut tidak akan /pernah/ terjadi.”

oOo  
Chapter 2e: Melacak Jejak yang Tercecer  
oOo  
“Rufus, kau tidak bilang kau akan datang!” Teriak Zack gembira.

Pria pirang berpakaian necis putih itu hanya berdiri tanpa ekspresi di depan pintu Zack. “Ramalannya sudah dimulai. Cloud pasti sudah mulai kehabisan ‘waktu’.”

Zack hanya menepuk pundak Rufus, dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam. “Aku tahu. Dan demi mengantisipasi hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi padanya, kita juga harus bertindak.”

Rufus berhenti sampai di sebuah sofa di ruang tamu Zack. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk disana, dan seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat ikal dengan mata hijau emerald menantinya—duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya. 

“Ini Aerith. Dia adalah satu-satunya Cetra yang tersisa.” Zack ikut ambil posisi duduk di antara kedua orang lainnya. “Kau tahu, Cetra—mereka yang dapat berbicara dengan Planet dan meramalkan masa depan..?”

Rufus mengangguk. “Dan kutebak kau sudah berhubungan dengannya selama ini..?”

Zack menjadi merah. Dia pun segera tersenyum nakal. “Ah, kau tahu saja apa seleraku. Gadis secantik dia tidak boleh disia-siakan.”

Aerith yang duduk di seberang menjadi ikut merah. “Zack!”

“Um, sorry.”

Rufus menggeleng. “Bagaimana jika kita segera mendiskusikan saja permasalahannya..? Kita mulai dari berapa banyak petunjuk yang kalian dapatkan.”

Aerith mengangguk dan tersenyum. “Planet kemarin memberitahuku ramalan ini, kalian juga pastinya sudah tahu. Zack, Rufus, aku pikir kita perlu bekerjasama dalam hal ini. Aku juga tidak ingin apa yang diramalkan tersebut akhirnya terjadi.”

Zack mengangguk. “Tentu saja. Inilah alasan kita disini. Perlu kuakui, kau hebat Aerith. Sebagai wanita pejuang yang berani, tentunya.”

Aerith memandang Zack dengan sebelah alis dinaikkan. Zack hanya mengangguk dengan senyum nakal yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Rufus segera melanjutkan tanpa mempedulikan Zack dan Aerith yang sibuk main mata, “Kemarin malam, se-antero apartemen Hunter hancur tanpa menyisakan seorang pun yang hidup. Kerajaan mengira ini adalah perbuatan teroris—pemberontak, dan mereka sempat menuding kaum Peri adalah pelakunya. Aku yakin Cloud pasti selamat karena tidak ditemukan jasadnya.”

“Ini pasti perbuatan Iblis murni. Mereka dapat menghentikan waktu,” Ucap Zack lirih. “Aku adalah peranakan Iblis murni juga, jadi aku sudah tahu apa yang mereka dapat lakukan. Angeal pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya.”

“Sudah kuperkirakan, dasar Iblis brengsek!” Desis Rufus tiba-tiba. “Cloud selamat juga pasti karena Sephiroth. Cloud juga termasuk peranakan Iblis murni sama seperti Zack, bedanya, ia tidak tahu hal tersebut. Dan bedanya, ia peranakan Iblis murni kelas berat.”

“Itu terdengar…aneh.” Kata Aerith sambil memperhatikan Rufus.

“Tidak mengerti?” Tanya Rufus santai. 

Aerith mengangguk. 

“Sephiroth bukan iblis murni biasa, ia semacam kelas Iblis legenda. Sudah ada sejak manusia pertama ada, rumornya. Aku tidak bisa memastikannya tapi…”

Rufus terhenti. Zack segera menambahkan.

“Kalau begitu, Sephiroth menghilangkan beberapa ingatan Cloud bukan masalah besar.” Jawab Zack santai. “Semua Iblis legenda kabarnya bisa melakukannya, Angeal pernah menjelaskan. Dan Sephiroth melakukannya sepertinya juga demi kebaikan Cloud. Lagipula, iblis legendaris bisa berteleportasi tanpa media—bahkan keluar masuk penghalang suci.”

“Kalau begitu, semua permasalahan ini sepertinya mengarah ke Sephiroth dan Cloud, bukan begitu..? Dan… siapa Angeal? Kau dari tadi mengulang namanya.” Tanya Aerith bingung.

“Guru sekaligus orang yang memberiku predikat sebagai peranakan. Ia sudah mati, jauh sebelum ini. Urusan pribadi.” Jawab Zack monoton, nada bicaranya terdengar sedih.

Rufus mengangguk. “Sepertinya semua kunci permasalahan ini, berada dalam ingatan Cloud yang hilang. Sephiroth menghilangkan ingatannya, tapi untuk apa? Mungkin ada hal buruk atau sesuatu yang membuat Sephiroth mau dengan repotnya melakukan itu.”

Zack menggeleng. “Mungkin kau benar. Tapi, kita perlu juga melihat di pihak satunya. Para Iblis juga pasti sekarang sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Mereka tahu akan ramalan itu, dan mereka sekarang hendak membunuh Cloud yang merupakan faktor utama dalam ramalan tersebut.”

“Hm, lalu apa kaitannya Cloud yang faktor utama dengan alasan Sephiroth menghilangkan ingatan tersebut?” Aerith menjadi sangat bingung sekarang.

“Kalau begini, kemungkinannya hanya satu; Cloud menjadi faktor utama karena suatu hal yang ia punya melebihi orang lain di Planet ini. Dan hanya satu hal yang tidak dimiliki orang lain selain Cloud; perhatian Sephiroth, hubungannya dengan Sephiroth. Sephiroth selalu memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini, aku merasakannya.” Ucap Zack.

“Kalau begitu, fokusnya bukan pada Cloud, Cloud hanya bertugas menjalankan fokus itu. Fokusnya ada pada Sephiroth.” Jelas Rufus santai.

Aerith berdehem. “Sepertinya aku bisa menduga alasan Sephiroth menghilangkan ingatan tersebut. Ia tidak ingin Cloud mengetahui motifnya sebelum semuanya telah sempurna direncanakan.”

“Kalau begitu, alasan Sephiroth mengawasinya selama ini hanyalah untuk melihat sejauh mana Cloud dapat menjalankan tugasnya sebagai faktor utama tersebut. Dan Sephiroth bergerak sendiri di balik bayang-bayang karena semua perhatian akan ramalan tersebut pasti di arahkan pada Cloud. Rencana yang picik kalau motifnya tidak lebih hanya menjadikan Cloud objek perhatian,” Jelas Rufus melanjutkan. Ia pun berdiri, dan Aerith ikut berdiri. Zack tetap terduduk dengan mata tertutup, sepertinya ia sedang berpikir.

“Sudah sejauh ini, semuanya telah jelas. Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu menjauhkan Cloud dari Sephiroth hingga semua rencana Sephiroth berjalan lancar. Melindungi Cloud hingga objek perhatian terus terpaku padanya.”

Zack akhirnya berbicara setelah lama berpikir. “Tidak, kau salah.” 

Aerith dan Rufus memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Zack.

“Maksudmu..?” Keduanya bertanya secara bersamaan.

“Sephiroth tidak menghilangkan ingatan Cloud hanya untuk kepentingannya semata. Sephiroth peduli pada Cloud, itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia menjadikannya peranakannya. Aku tahu seperti apa tipe seorang Sephiroth itu.” Ucap Zack.

Aerith dan Rufus diam saja, seolah menyuruh Zack untuk melanjutkan.

“Sephiroth bergerak sendiri di balik bayang-bayang, ataupun ia menghilangkan ingatan Cloud, sepertinya merupakan cara untuk melindungi Cloud diam-diam. Itu menurut hasil observasiku jika dilihat dari sisi pandang Sephiroth,” Jawab Zack, matanya tertutup berkonsentrasi. “Kalian hanya memandangnya dari sisi Cloud, tidak heran kalian hanya bisa menyimpulkan hal tersebut begitu simpel.”

Rufus giliran berbicara. “Oh, itu berarti Sephiroth dan Cloud secara tidak langsung bekerjasama dalam ramalan tersebut. Sephiroth tidak dapat bergerak bebas, maka dari itu, Cloud yang bertugas untuk bergerak secara fisik. Sephiroth diam-diam membantunya dari balik tirai karena dia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Cloud. Itukah maksudmu, Zack?”

Zack mengangguk. Aerith hanya bergumam, ‘Oh.’

Rufus terkekeh. “Aku dapat menebak jenis ingatan apa yang dihilangkan oleh Sephiroth selain bukti kalau Cloud adalah peranakannya. Ketika mereka bersama—kemungkinan sebelum Sephiroth memintaku untuk merawat Cloud di dunia manusia, pasti ada kejadian yang membuat Iblis itu menyerah mendidik Cloud di dunia Iblis. Sepertinya ramalan ini ia telah ketahui saat itu. Dan kemungkinan…”

Aerith dan Zack menatapnya penasaran.

“…para Iblis saat itu sudah mengincar Cloud. Sephiroth membawanya keluar dan…”

“…dan..?” Aerith dan Zack bertanya bersamaan.

Rufus mengindikkan bahu dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Zack. “Ya, kalian sudah tahu lanjutannya. Sephiroth menitipkan Cloud padaku, menghilangkan beberapa ingatannya, dan kalian menjadi teman.”

“Jadi kau telah mengenal Sephiroth sebelumnya?” Tanya Zack usil.

“Teman lama. Ayahku mengenal Sephiroth dulu sekali. Aku hanya mediator yang meneruskan peran ayahku sebagai kawan Sephiroth. Hingga kematiannya, ayahku tidak pernah memberitahu apapun mengenai Sephiroth selain dia adalah teman.” Jawab Rufus santai.

“Apa Cloud tahu mengenai ramalan ini?” Tanya Aerith penasaran.

“Mungkin tidak. Tapi aku yakin ia akan segera mengetahui semuanya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm, jika Author perhatikan fiksi FF7 akhir-akhir ini jarang ada yang dibuat berbahasa indonesia, mungkin karena itu game lama jadi sudah banyak yang lupa? Hehe, apapun itu yang jelas di tahun-tahun ini hampir sudah tidak ada yang update FF7 lagi di Fanfiction atau di media lainnya(yang indonesia tentunya).  
> Fiksi ini rencananya hanya fokus pada Final Fantasy 7 saja, tapi karena dibutuhkan banyak karakter unik di cerita ini, maka Author memutuskan untuk melibatkan karakter-karakter Dissidia di dalamnya. Sorry bagi penggemar Reno atau Turks lainnya, sebab Author tidak akan banyak mengumbar tentang mereka, lol… Peace! :P


	3. Chapter 3: Alam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silakan tinggalkan komentar bagi yang berbaik hati dan merasa /perlu/ untuk mendukung Author menyelesaikan fic ini. Sekali lagi, jika ada yang tidak suka, sebaiknya baca Warning, dan keterangan disana.  
> Hmm, ini juga lebih dalam kategori petualangan dan fantasi, jadi mengenai chapter ini, yah lanjutan dari yang kemaren lah. Baca sendiri deh, daripada bocorin.

Chapter 3: Alam

oOo  
Chapter 3a: Yang Terjebak Dalam Hutan  
oOo  
Cloud menyipitkan mata, cahaya matahari dengan galaknya menghardik mimpi, atau lebih tepatnya ingatannya yang ia bahkan tidak tahu itu pernah ada. Sephiroth pernah bersamanya? Entahlah. Cloud tidak dapat memberikan izin pada dirinya untuk lebih banyak beradu pikir lagi, itu akan membuatnya gila. Jadi, memutuskan bahwa matahari tidak memberinya kesempatan lagi untuk kembali ke alam mimpi, lelaki pirang jabrik itu ingin segera bangkit berdiri.

Hanya menemukan dirinya terlampau lemas. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit. Membuka mata saja terasa seperti hendak marathon ribuan mil. Ia tidak bisa membuka mata, ia merasa begitu lelah.

Bagai angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang tak terkira memasuki ingatannya, Cloud akhirnya mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya sehingga mengakibatkan tubuhnya sakit semua. Waktu dengan anehnya berhenti, suara lonceng Sephiroth, serangan Iblis di kegelapan malam, jendela, rembulan kuning bersinar terang di langit, kakinya terperosok ke bawah, aliran air pembunuh yang mengarah ke…

Cloud tanpa sadar mengusap kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya, semua memori-memori yang telah terjadi padanya itu terasa tidak nyata. Apakah itu benar terjadi? Jika ya, maka tidak aneh dia mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba saja terdampar di…

Tunggu dulu. Terdampar..?

Pria jabrik itu otomatis meraba-raba sekelilingnya dimana ia berbaring. 

Halus, lembut, empuk, nyaman. Dan… kering. Bahkan dari aromanya, tercium bau…pedesaan..?

Lho, bukankah seharusnya dia beringkuk di atas tanah berbatu, basah, dan kotor..? Lagipula seharusnya juga tercium bau darah yang menodai sekujur tubuhnya.

Kaget, Cloud pun dengan sekuat tenaga memfokuskan sisa energinya untuk membuka mata. Cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya lebih parah lagi, dan Cloud terpaksa menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghardik cahaya yang menyakitkan penglihatannya. Menyipitkan kedua matanya, Cloud bisa melihat dimana dia sekarang. Kaki dan tangannya terasa nyeri, ia baru menyadarinya setelah tanpa pikir panjang berdiri begitu saja dari ranjangnya.

Sebuah rumah yang asing terbuat dari bambu. Dan ia tidur di atas ranjang. Tidak heran, permukaannya empuk.

Ingin rasanya, ia berlari keluar dan berteriak dimana ia sekarang. Namun dengan sigap, Cloud menghentikan niat gila yang menghantui otaknya akibat kebingungan. Maka dengan hati-hati, ia pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengamati apakah luka akibat terjangan Iblis sebelumnya masih terbuka—Ia tidak yakin siapapun orang yang telah menolongnya itu benar-benar menolongnya. Ikhlas atau tidak, Cloud tidak peduli.

Memang terlihat luka sebelumnya mulai mengering. Namun yang terpenting…sudah diobati. Cloud pun akhirnya menarik nafas panjang dan menetralkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang melandanya semenjak pertama kali menyadari bahwa ia telah ditolong orang. Lilitan perban putih telah menyelimuti sekujur lengannya dimana luka sobek itu harusnya ada, begitu pula ketika Cloud memandang ke bawah dan mendapati kakinya penuh dengan benda putih yang sama. Tubuhnya terasa hangat juga sepertinya akibat diselimuti perban juga.

“Sepertinya aku perlu berterimakasih.” Ucap Cloud ketika mendapati perban-perban putih itu dipenuhi noda merah yang berusaha menembus keluar. 

Memandang pakaiannya, Cloud baru menyadari ia hanya memakai kaos kutang putih polos dan celana panjang katun merah. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya ia pakai sebelumnya. Sebelumnya, kalau tidak salah ia memakai jaket hitam dan celana jeans panjang…?

Benar juga, monster itu pasti sudah menghancurkannya. Dan siapapun yang menolongku sepertinya tidak sudi melihatku memakai baju sobek yang tidak jelas lagi bentuknya…

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dimana—

Kriiiiiet…

“…kau taruh saja tombak-tombak itu di ruang latihan. Irine, Anarha, Yypo, kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul nanti.” Suara seseorang yang berat tiba-tiba terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba dengan suara engsel yang terdengar tidak dilumasi itu.

Cloud menatap kaget. Seorang pria tua yang sepertinya sudah lanjut usia terlihat juga tidak siap melihatnya telah berhasil melompat keluar dari ranjang. Lelaki tua itu tanpa sadar memperbaiki topi putih yang ia pakai sembari mencuri pandang sesekali ke arah Cloud.

“..uh…” Cloud tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa tidak nyaman.

“Sudah bangun rupanya..?”

Cloud mengangguk. Kakek itu ikut mengangguk.

“Hm, kau pasti merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba saja berada di rumah seorang kakek yang tidak diketahui letaknya. Aku harusnya memperhatikanmu lebih teratur, aku kebetulan sibuk, jadi mohon maaf. Namaku Lesta Arda.” Kakek itu memperkenalkan diri. Janggutnya yang panjang dan putih mengingatkan Cloud pada seorang anggota Hunter. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah sekarang.

“Cloud. Cloud Strife.”

Sang kakek justru tertawa. “Lukamu cukup parah. Tapi bisa dipulihkan dengan sedikit ramuan obat yang tepat. Kau juga boleh ambil baju itu sebagai hadiah, kenang-kenangan, aku juga sudah tidak bisa memakainya lagi. Masa mudaku sudah lewat.”

Cloud mendengus. “Maaf telah merepotkan.”

Lesta tersenyum. “Aku tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan seseorang dengan luka separah itu pergi begitu saja—bahkan bila ia nantinya masih mampu berdiri.” Jawabnya.

“Jadi, kau seperti pembuat obat—Alchemist? Menyembuhkan orang-orang?” Tanya Cloud reflek. Kemampuan orang membuat obat itu tidak biasa, apalagi di tempat aneh seperti ini. Bukannya Alchemist biasa ada hanya di kota?

Kakek itu sepertinya mengkontemplasi keputusan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan mengenai pekerjaan mulia yang sedang dilakukannya. Yang baginya termasuk perbuatan mulia lebih tepatnya. “Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi aku termasuk kelas teri jika dibandingkan dengan mereka yang ada di kota. Pekerjaanku disini hanya membuat obat dan membantu para Guardian. Alasan mengapa aku membantumu, sepertinya hanya kesenangan pribadi yang kebetulan saja lewat, jadi jangan besar kepala.”

“Aku mengerti. Terima kasih sekali lagi.” Cloud mengangguk. 

Seseorang tidak disangka mengetuk pintu.

“Ya? Masuklah!” Perintah kakek—Lesta Arda memberi komando.

Terdengar suara decakan senjata tajam yang beradu satu sama lain. Sepertinya seseorang yang di luar itu membawa senjata. “Lesta, seseorang terluka. Kami butuh bantuanmu. Segera temui kami di luar.”

“Itu saja?” Orang di seberang sepertinya merupakan wanita dilihat dari kualitas suaranya.

“Ya.”

“Aku akan segera menyusul. Pergilah. Aku sudah memberitahu yang lainnya.” Suara derap kaki tidak lama kemudian terdengar menjauh dari balik pintu. Cloud pikir wanita itu pastilah sudah pergi. Lesta menghembuskan nafas, sementara Cloud menatapnya bingung.

Cloud benar-benar tidak ingin peduli, tapi ia tidak bisa melawan keinginannya untuk bertanya karena penasaran. “Kalau boleh tahu, desa apa ini? Aromanya… berbeda dari yang lain.”

Lesta terlihat sibuk mengobrak-abrik perkakas di atas lemari besar di ujung ruangan. Ia terlihat tidak mendengar pertanyaan Cloud karena sepertinya terlalu sibuk untuk berniat menolong nyawa di luar sana. “Desa ini? Desa ini tidak memiliki nama. Ini sebenarnya bukan desa, kami hanyalah perantau yang… terlibat konflik yang tidak terkira. Dan sepertinya kau juga akan terlibat, nak.”

Cloud menaikkan alisnya di pernyataan tersebut. “Perantau? Oh, para Guardian?”

“Jadi kau sudah pernah mendengar kami? Baguslah. Itu berarti semakin mudah untuk beradaptasi disini. Oh ya, hei! Kau ‘kan masih muda, bantu aku!” Cloud sebenarnya tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang-orang asing ini, tapi mau tidak mau dia harus, sebab ia memiliki hutang yang harus dibayar.

Lesta justru mengatakan hal tersebut dengan santainya sembari mengambil beberapa kendi dan tempayan-tempayan yang dipenuhi cairan berbagai warna. Ia menunjuk ke arah pintu, Cloud hanya mendesah dan membantunya membawa beberapa kendi-kendi kosong lain yang sepertinya akan digunakan nanti, ia pun membukakan pintu untuk Lesta yang tergopoh-gopoh membawa perkakas-perkakas obat itu.

“Ini apa?” Tanya Cloud penasaran melihat cairan-cairan berwarna-warni itu. Kendi dan tempayan yang terbuat dari kaca membuat Cloud dapat dengan mudah melihat warnanya. 

Sembari menyesuaikan kecepatan berjalannya dengan Lesta, Cloud lebih memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan semua orang di sekitarnya yang dengan penasaran melihat orang baru sepertinya. Tempat ini seperti penjara saja, wajah-wajah mereka terlihat terisi dengan ketakutan dan kesedihan, kebanyakan perempuan dan anak-anak—kalau begitu dimana yang laki-laki? Tempat ini seperti tengah terkutuk di tengah hutan yang mengambil sumber air dari kaki air terjun. Air terjun yang sama dimana Cloud tadinya terjatuh. Suara deras air terjun itu membuat Cloud berpikir…

…Oh, jadi begitu sebabnya ia sampai disini.

“Cairan ini adalah sari dari berbagai bahan organik yang berhasil kukumpulkan dan kucampur hingga berbentuk setengah jadi. Banyak jenis obat dapat diciptakan dari kumpulan sari-sari ini.” Oh, Lesta tidak tuli rupanya. Cloud hampir tidak jadi menanyakannya. Lagipula, itu hanyalah pertanyaan bodoh.

“Ah. Benar juga.” Lesta mengangguk dan mengambil langkah lebih cepat menuju sebuah pagar bambu besar dimana banyak orang berkumpul di sekitarnya. Obor-obor yang menyala disana membuat Cloud mengalami kebingungan akan apa yang sebenarnya perantau-perantau ini hadapi. Obor tidak seharusnya dinyalakan ketika siang hari.

Cloud bergidik. Aroma darah dan sesuatu yang amis melayang-layang di sekitar perkemahan, cahaya juga terlihat kurang disini, selain tumpukan kayu bakar dengan api kecil yang membakar tungku umum. Walau banyak rumah-rumah bambu seperti milik Lesta, Cloud lihat, tetap saja, ini terlalu sunyi untuk kelas perantau. Tapi untuk apa mereka mendirikan rumah? Bukannya mereka seharusnya mendirikan tenda?

Memang ada gerangan apa yang membuat grup ini tidak lagi merantau?

Lebih cepat Cloud tahu, lebih baik. Lesta tanpa sadar telah membawa pergi kendi yang sebelumnya ia pegang. “Jadi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini..?”

Cloud menunggu jawaban, tapi sepertinya keadaan bertindak lain. Banyak orang bersenjata tampak siaga di sekitar area. Semua berjalan ribut, seorang ibu berteriak kepada seorang lainnya yang sepertinya penjaga pagar depan, berteriak mengapa nasib ini terjadi pada suaminya. Cloud tidak mempedulikannya, tapi nampaknya jawaban tersebut takkan pernah datang, sebab Lesta sudah pergi untuk menolong sang suami yang merupakan korban yang terluka, dan… membawa sang korban ke rumah terdekat. Otomatis semua kerumunan selain yang bersenjata, bubar.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada insiden terjadi disini.

Cloud akhirnya memberanikan diri menepuk pundak seseorang yang di dekatnya, menyadari Lesta sudah tidak ada lagi menjadi topeng pelindungnya. Ia hanya tidak tahu orang yang dia tepuk adalah pimpinan prajurit yang sedang bersiaga tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah pimpinan tersebut dari kerajaan, tetapi dari wajahnya yang berangas dan senjata tidak-resmi-sedikit-berkarat yang dipegangnya, hal itu bisa membuktikan bahwa dia dengan /pasti/ memang bukan dari kerajaan.

“Ya?” Tanyanya dengan suara parau garang. Kumisnya yang berewokan dan postur badannya yang besar membuat Cloud dibuat seperti kurcaci di hadapan raksasa. Kulitnya yang hitam, bekas-bekas luka yang mengakar di wajahnya, dan kepalanya yang botak membuat Cloud sedikit… bergidik.

“Um…” Cloud tidak yakin bagaimana memulainya. Baginya, keadaan ini buruk karena dengan jelas raksasa di hadapannya ini /sama sekali/ tidak mengenalnya. Bertemu dengannya saja tidak. “Aku hanya ingin bertanya, ada apa ini?”

Raksasa itu terdengar seperti menggeram. “Bocah, kau baru disini rupanya. Anak ingusan sepertimu sebaiknya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Aku pimpinan prajurit disini, kuanjurkan agar nasibmu tidak seperti orang di depan sana, kau sebaiknya menjauh dari gerbang utama. Namaku Yypo.”

“Aku Cloud.” Oh, ini salah satu orang yang namanya disebutkan Lesta sebelumnya. Jadi dia ini pimpinan rupanya.

“Hmh! Nama yang aneh.” Ucapnya dengan kasar. Cloud hanya menepis ejekan itu dengan tidak memasukkannya dalam hati. Ibunya memang terlalu kreatif membuat nama, Cloud tidak bisa menyalahkannya untuk itu. “Tapi, tenaga muda sepertimu sepertinya masih bisa berguna untuk membantu membangun Dinding Besar.”

“Dinding?” Serius, dinding apa yang ia bicarakan? Apa ia pikir Cloud adalah pembantu? “Apa maksudmu?”

“Pfft!” Gerutu Yypo sambil merangkul pundaknya layaknya sahabat karib. “Kau lihat obor-obor itu? Bukankah tidak biasa menyalakan obor di siang bolong?”

Cloud mengangguk dengan bodohnya.

“Heh, sudahlah. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan masalah ini pada bocah payah sepertimu,” Tiba-tiba Yypo mendorong Cloud dengan kasar ke arah rumah Lesta. “Kau sebaiknya pulang.”

Cloud menggerutu tetapi justru semakin penasaran dibuatnya setelah beberapa orang keluar dari rumah dimana korban tadi dibawa, mereka menangis tersedu-sedu. Memang apa yang begitu darurat sampai gerbang itu begitu ditakuti? Walau orang berangas di hadapannya ini mencoba menakutinya, tapi ia merasa sama sekali tidak terpancing untuk melakukan anjurannya. Setidaknya jika pertanyaan formal tidak membuat orang ini menjawab, ia perlu mencoba untuk menebaknya agar diberikan jawaban.

“Apa ia jatuh?” Tanya Cloud.

“Heh, tentu saja tidak. Boar hendak menerkamnya, namun ia terlalu takut untuk mati. Akibatnya ia terluka akibat ulahnya sendiri karena lari masuk ke dalam area perkampungan. Perlu kau tahu, bocah, setiap seminggu sekali, Boar akan mencabut nyawa seorang dari kami untuk santapannya,” Jelasnya panjang lebar. “Itulah yang dinamakan hari Pengorbanan dimana kami wajib menyalakan obor di sepanjang Dinding Besar untuk memancingnya kemari, jika tidak, ia bisa memakan seluruh penduduk. Iblis itu terlalu kuat untuk kami hadapi. Dan semenjak kami tidak sengaja melangkah ke area teritorinya ini, kami tidak bisa keluar dan kembali merantau karena keberadaannya yang mengancam.”

“Boar? Iblis?” Cloud tidak habis pikir ada saja Iblis-iblis peranakan kurang ajar yang berani membahayakan teritori manusia. Ya seperti ini contohnya.

“Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Nada bicaramu terdengar meremehkan. Apa kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkannya?”

Cloud hanya tersenyum sinis, ia tidak menyangka terpancing oleh pertanyaan Yypo. “Jika tidak dicoba tidak akan pernah tahu, ‘kan?”

Oh sial. Dia keceplosan. Ia pun baru ingat kalau ia tidak membawa senjata dan Cloud yakin Yypo saat ini pasti akan…

…ya, ia pun tertawa sangat keras dengan nada yang sungguh hendak menjatuhkan martabatnya. “Teman-teman, lihat!” Tunjuknya ke arah Cloud. “Anak muda ini mengaku bisa mengalahkan Boar! Ia bahkan bersumpah akan mengalahkan Fenrir!”

Tawa Yypo bergema bersamaan dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Beberapa bahkan menyumpah begitu melihat siapa yang ditunjuk Yypo.

“Hey, aku tidak bilang akan mengalahkan Fenrir!” Teriak Cloud berusaha memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan sebelumnya. “Lagipula, siapa Fenrir?”

Suara feminim agak serak seorang gadis membalas pertanyaannya. “Fenrir adalah raja hutan Sarfix, dimana merupakan hutan yang perlu kami lewati untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke Khaz-Mota dari titik ini—kami telah terjebak disini selama berbulan-bulan sejak terjatuh dari air terjun yang sama denganmu.”

“Fenrir termasuk Iblis kelas tinggi, kabarnya Boar yang selama ini mengganggu kita masih kalah jauh dibanding dia.” Ujar seorang dengan suara feminim yang lebih tinggi berbicara.

Suara seorang pria lainnya ikut menuding. “Heh, setidaknya kalahkan dulu Boar, baru kami percaya. Pemuda yang bicara omong kosong itu adalah orang yang kurang ajar dan tentunya, tidak bisa diandalkan. Kami tidak mungkin mengikutsertakan seseorang yang tidak bisa dipegang perkataannya.”

“Aku tidak bilang seperti itu! Yypo menambah-nambahkan kalimat seenaknya!” 

“Hey!” Yypo menggeram. “Kau itu bocah yang perlu diberi pelajaran. Makanya kalau bicara, bicara yang benar! Dasar anak sialan!”

Semua pasang mata kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menghujam padanya. Dan Cloud bisa mendengar mereka berkata, ‘Dasar bocah.’ Dan Cloud benar-benar tidak tahan lagi diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Yypo, ia perlu menegakkan keadilan disini. Tapi, jika tidak ada yang mendengarkan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa…

Cloud akhirnya hanya berdehem memecah keheningan, dan kini orang-orang itu kembali menatapnya. 

“Aku bisa mengalahkannya,” Gumam Cloud tidak yakin. “Tapi aku butuh senjata untuk melawannya.”

oOo  
Chapter 3b: Anak Emas dan Malaikat Pelindung II  
oOo  
“Cloud… mendekat kemari. Ada Iblis yang mengawasi kita.”

Anak kecil bermata biru itu justru semakin panik dibuatnya setelah berhasil mendekat ke pria perak di sampingnya. Sempat berkali-kali ia hendak berteriak begitu sesuatu yang putih dan tipis melesat begitu saja di hadapannya, sosok putih itu mengeluarkan suara cekikikan yang mengerikan setiap kali ia berseliwur di sekitarnya. Nafasnya terasa keluar dengan terengah-engah dan pendek-pendek, bahkan sesekali ia berani bertaruh Sephiroth pasti merasakan rambutnya ditarik olehnya yang sedang ketakutan.

Jika ada lampu sekarang, ia berani menjamin wajahnya sudah pasti berkeringat dingin diwarnai dengan warna pucat yang tidak normal. Hutan Nightmare, hutan kegelapan yang tidak pernah disinari cahaya. Tetapi Sephiroth bilang padanya /lagi/ hanya ini satu-satunya jalan menuju Dinding Suci—untuk mengantarnya pulang ke dunia manusia. Sebab ia tidak bisa menteleportasikan orang lain selain dirinya, katanya.

Cloud hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha tetap tenang ketika memori itu selesai dimainkan dalam kepalanya dan /lagi-lagi/ melihat wajah seram putih. Tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya. Keinginannya untuk berteriak terasa tercekat begitu saja dalam pita suaranya.

Sephiroth yang masih merasa Cloud menempel pada jubahnya, dan menarik rambutnya, serta berdiri meringkuk di belakangnya, merasa perlu untuk memegang tangannya. Mungkin hal itu bisa—

“Aaaaaaaa…!”

Sephiroth yang sedikit terkejut karena Cloud tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya secepat kedipan mata. Sungguh Iblis bodoh, berani juga ia menantang seorang Sephiroth secara langsung seperti ini. Membahayakan Cloud, berarti makhluk apapun itu juga, melakukan serangan terang-terangan pada Sephiroth langsung. Cloud itu miliknya, jika ada seorang yang mengganggunya, oh jelas, ia akan bermasalah langsung dengan bosnya.

Sephiroth hanya tetap tenang dengan tatapan malas di matanya. Bahkan ketika Iblis itu menunjukkan diri di hadapannya, yang sudah jelas di tangannya ada Cloud yang lunglai tertidur. Iblis itu berwujud wanita dengan baju putih kusam tidak jelas, wajahnya penuh darah dan tidak teratur—layaknya Iblis-iblis biasa lainnya, Sephiroth sudah terlalu sering melihat wajah dari kaumnya sehingga ia dengan santainya hanya memberi perintah.

“Turunkan dia.” Ucapnya malas.

Makhluk itu justru cekikikan. “Kau tidak tahu, tuan? /Ini/ adalah manusia. Tidak seharusnya kau menganggapnya sebagai salah satu dari kaum kita. Ia /terlalu/ rapuh.”

Rambut panjang perak Sephiroth hanya berkibar diterpa angin malam yang tiba-tiba berhembus. Ia pun dengan santainya mengangkat sebelah tangan dengan ibu jari dan jari tengah yang dipepetkan, seperti hendak menjentikkan jemarinya tetapi menahan diri. Sayapnya mengembang lebih lebar dari biasanya.

“Cukup sudah permainan takut-menakuti dan teori manusiamu itu. Kau tidak perlu menggurui aku. Apa kau sudah tahu sekarang dimana posisimu, makhluk lemah? Atau… kau mau /ini/?” Sephiroth tersenyum dengan penuh tatapan ejek. Posisi jari jemarinya ia tunjukkan lebih dekat lagi. “…Tiket langsung menuju Neraka, ingat?”

Hantu itu terdorong mundur. Dengan perlahan, ia pun menurunkan Cloud di hadapan Sephiroth seperti sedang kalah judi dan memberi barang taruhan yang diperebutkan ketika judi. “Kau akan menyesal, Sephiroth. Anak ini akan memusnahkan kaum kita di masa depan. Kau mestinya tahu ramalan itu.”

Sephiroth hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tidak suka diancam oleh makhluk yang posisinya jauh lebih lemah darinya. “Aku yang /akan/ mengubah ramalan itu. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Dan sekali lagi, Cloud juga bukan sepenuhnya manusia lagi. Aku sudah membagi darahku dengannya, kami sudah terikat. Sementara kau… kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang itu.”

“Cinta telah membutakan keputusanmu, tuan.”

Sephiroth terkejut namun tetap menjaga ketenangannya. Menggeram rendah, seperti predator yang sedang mengamati mangsanya sebelum diterkam, Sephiroth tidak menyangka hantu itu memiliki kosakata yang lumayan. Sebaliknya, hantu itu justru menyingkir jauh-jauh sambil cekikikan.

“Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, maaf telah banyak membuang waktu berhargamu. Sepertinya, bos-ku tidak akan senang dengan kabar ini,” Hantu itu hanya melambaikan tangan sebentar sebelum menghilang menjadi lapisan putih yang melesat melewati Sephiroth yang masih terdiam disana. “…Sampai jumpa, tuan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.”

“Payah.” Geram Sephiroth jengkel.

Tepat tiga detik setelah kepergian makhluk menyeramkan itu, Sephiroth menarik keluar Masamune dengan desisan lonceng kematian yang bergema lebih keras dari biasanya. Segera saja, delapan cahaya seperti laser tipis panjang mengiringi alunan gema lonceng tersebut, menghancurkan semua bebatuan besar di sekitar posisinya dan Cloud menjadi potongan kecil-kecil seperti keju parut.

Aura hitam meliputi seluruh permukaan tubuh Sephiroth, sayapnya ikut melebar, bersamaan dengan retakan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di permukaan tanah yang ia pijak. Ia hanya tidak tahu si pirang kecil yang tertidur, telah terbangun. Menguap sebentar, Cloud dengan santainya mengucek-kucek matanya, seperti baru bangun pagi.

Sephiroth mendengar Cloud menguap, ia pun segera menetralkan perasaannya. Masamune segera menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya bersamaan ketika Sephiroth berbalik badan menghadap Cloud. Memupuk nafsu yang kuat untuk melakukan pembunuhan sadis ketika sedang membawa anak kecil, Sephiroth pikir tidak akan bagus untuk anak seusianya. Anak itu baru tiga belas tahun sekarang, dan itu termasuk masih anak-anak jika dilihat dari postur badan Cloud yang cenderung kecil dibandingkan anak-anak seusianya.

Jadi, Sephiroth pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mengajarkan Cloud untuk berbuat baik dulu, sebelum nantinya ia boleh memegang senjata dan… membunuh. Hei, hukum rimba masih berlaku di dunia Iblis, jika kau tidak memakan orang lain, kaulah yang akan dimakan!

“Cloud… Masih mengantuk? Jika ya, kau boleh tidur lagi. Kita tidak sedang terburu-buru sekarang.” Sapa Sephiroth lembut melihat Cloud mendongak melihat ke arahnya.

Cloud hanya mengangguk. “Sedikit. Uh, tadi aku bermimpi ada… ,um…” Cloud menggaruk-garuk kepala, bingung melanjutkannya.

Sephiroth hanya tertawa dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Cloud yang masih terduduk bingung. “Sepertinya mimpimu tadi menegangkan.”

Cloud lagi-lagi mengangguk. “Sangat menyeramkan. Mimpi buruk sepertinya.”

Uh, oh, Sephiroth benar-benar sangat senang mempermainkan si jabrik pirang. “Kemarilah.” Ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

“Hm?” Cloud perlahan mendekat dan mengambil tangan yang diulurkan Sephiroth. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah ditaruh di atas pangkuan sang Iblis murni, kedua lengan kuat kekarnya terasa seperti memeluk Cloud bersembunyi dalam dekapan rasa aman dan hangat. Entah mengapa, ia merasa Sephiroth seperti sosok malaikat yang selama ini ia idamkan.

“Sephiroth?”

Sephiroth tidak menjawab apa-apa. Cloud segera melanjutkan.

“Tadi itu, berarti bukan mimpi ya?” Pertanyaan naif Cloud membuat Sephiroth ingin meremas-remas wajah tak berdosanya.

“Jika menurutmu itu menyeramkan, anggap saja itu mimpi,” Sephiroth tiba-tiba saja berdiri, membawa Cloud reflek ke posisi gendong. “Tapi di mimpi atau di kenyataan, aku tetap adalah pelindungmu, Cloud. Jangan pernah kau lupakan itu.”

Cloud hanya bisa tersenyum ,walau ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang Sephiroth katakan. Tapi yang ia tahu, Sephiroth mengatakan suatu hal yang baik, dan ia suka itu. Sephiroth ikut tersenyum melihat Cloud menatapnya dengan wajah yang gembira.

Dengan hati-hati, Cloud pun reflek bersender ke tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu dan menikmati segenap waktu kebersamaan yang Sephiroth tawarkan. Kedua tangan kecilnya tertumpuk di atas tangan kanan Sephiroth yang diistirahatkan di lututnya.

“Um, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi sendiri, oke?” Tanya anak kecil jabrik itu dengan wajah dikerutkan. Ia sepertinya agak jengkel dengan yang tadi. “Aku takut sendirian.”

Sephiroth memandang anak di pangkuannya dengan intens—bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik, mengikuti irama kelopak matanya yang tertutup perlahan ketika ia berkedip. Ia tahu Cloud masih menunggu jawabannya.

“Oke, aku janji,” Kata Sephiroth, kelingkingnya ia ikatkan ke jemari yang lebih kecil di depannya. Mata Cloud terlihat bersinar biru di tengah kegelapan, bersamaan dengan cahaya hijau yang juga memancar dari bola matanya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat Cloud menunggu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

“Aku tidak akan /pernah/ meninggalkanmu lagi sendirian.” Jawab Sephiroth sambil mengusap rambut jabrik di depannya yang lucunya mampu melawan gravitasi itu.

‘Walau itu berarti aku harus bertempur dengan kaumku sendiri.’

oOo  
Chapter 3c: Rencana  
oOo  
Perjalanan menyusuri sabana yang tersebar di samping pemukiman berjalan tidak disangka baik-baik saja. Yypo, Anarha, Lightning, dan Irine, juga tidak disangka setuju untuk mendampingi Cloud menyusuri lahan musuh dimana Boar bersarang. Ya, tidak sepenuhnya dalam rangka untuk mendampingi, lebih… karena ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuannya. Yypo sebelumnya memang sudah memberitahu tentang rute sarang Boar dimana tidak hanya Boar sendiri yang bersarang disana, kabarnya banyak siluman lain yang sebangsa dengannya juga ikut menumpang dalam sarang tersebut.

Dengan kata lain, sekelompok besar siluman yang tidak terkira akan bersembunyi di setiap celah sarang. Dan karena Boar adalah siluman laba-laba maka…

…gua hitam yang menjadi sarang besar laba-laba itu sudah terlihat. Cloud tidak menyangka perjalanan menyusuri sabana sudah selesai begitu cepat. Dan sarang Iblis yang ia incar sudah ada di depan mata.

Prajurit Guardian yang ikut bersama Cloud segera menurunkan tas kulit yang berisi persenjataan dan amunisi panah yang mereka telah siapkan. Cloud sempat terpana melihat bagaimana persiapan mereka yang sungguh akurat dan sepertinya hal ini sudah mereka kerjakan setiap hari. Jika seperti ini persiapan mereka, Cloud berani menjamin kualitas kerjasama mereka pasti tidak jauh kualitasnya dari ini. 

Tidak mau kalah, pria pirang jabrik itu segera menurunkan persenjataannya juga. Sebilah pedang besar dan sepasang pedang normal ia sisipkan di punggung dan pinggangnya. Walau kualitasnya tidak sebagus pedang lamanya, Cloud pikir ini bisa dijadikan pengganti dari pedangnya untuk sementara hingga ia bisa menemukan pedang baru yang lebih baik.

“Tidak bisa menggunakan panah?” Tanya Lightning tiba-tiba. Wajahnya yang dingin dan tatapannya yang tajam membuat Cloud hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Pria jabrik itu hanya mengindikkan bahu. “Tidak terbiasa menggunakan serangan jarak jauh. Aku juga lebih suka memakai pedang.”

Lightning hanya mengangguk dan mulai melenggang pergi menuju yang lainnya. “Jika kau butuh bantuan nanti, panggil saja aku. Sebaliknya aku lebih senang menyerang dari jarak jauh, jadi…”

Cloud hanya setengah tersenyum sembari mengambil tas gendongnya dan menaruhnya kembali di punggungnya. “Tidak perlu kau bilang, aku sudah mengerti.” Ia pun segera melangkah pergi menyusul yang lainnya yang sedang mengasah beberapa batang kayu bakar di dinding gua, Lightning hanya menepuk pundak Anarha—salah satu anggota prajurit yang termasuk pria.

“Si jabrik disana tidak kau berikan?” Tanya gadis berambut ikal pink itu.

Anarha menghela nafas. “Kau berikan saja sendiri.” Pria berambut coklat pendek itu hanya menyodorkan Lightning salah satu dari kayu bakar yang ujungnya sudah menyala dengan api. Lightning dengan santainya mengambil batang itu dan melemparkannya reflek pada Cloud yang menangkapnya di udara dengan sebelah alis dinaikkan.

Lightning menatap Cloud dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. “Untukmu. Di dalam terlalu gelap, jadi Yypo memutuskan untuk menggunakan penerangan.”

Tidak seperti yang Lightning pikirkan, Cloud menjadi tegang. “Tidak. Kita tidak boleh menggunakan obor, Iblis-iblis itu peka akan cahaya. Mereka akan tahu kita datang.”

Lightning justru menggeleng. “Tanpa penerangan, tidak akan ada sesuatu yang bisa kita kerjakan dengan benar. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Cloud.”

Cloud mendengus. “Bukan cara ter-efektif jika mau menyusup ke dalam, membunuh Boar, lalu kabur.”

“Memang bukan. Kita akan membabat habis mereka semua. Tidak ada cara lain, bilik sarang Boar ada di ujung gua, bocah sialan,” Suara Yypo tiba-tiba membalas dari belakang Lightning. “Kita sebaiknya mulai bergerak sekarang, atau tidak akan ada hari esok untuk kita.”

“Apa? Kau melanggar rencana awal, Yypo!”

“Siapa yang bilang itu rencana awal, Cloudy? Itu hanya perspektif apa yang terbaik untuk dilakukan jika keadaan memungkinkan,” Lanjut Yypo sambil menghempaskan kapaknya ke tanah, seperti sedang mengujinya sebelum digunakan. “Dan apa menurutmu ini keadaan yang memungkinkan?”

Cloud melengos. Lightning hanya tertawa kecil.

“Yypo memang tidak pernah mengikuti rencana, kau tidak perlu khawatir.”

Anarha menggeleng. Irine mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan memasuki gua. Yypo segera berlari menyusul menyadari Cloud sudah tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi. 

“Hey cantik, kau ikut?” Tanya Yypo terdiam sebentar di pintu gua memandang Lightning yang masih diam bersama Cloud.

Lightning mengangguk, ia segera menyusul meninggalkan Cloud. Cloud memberi tatapan santet mengutuki pada Yypo. Lelaki besar itu justru tertawa. “Tidak ingin pulang kembali dan menyusu pada Lesta ‘kan, Cloudy?”

Ugh, sejak kapan Yypo memanggil namanya dengan sebutan kampret feminim seperti itu? Cloud sesekali nanti perlu memberinya pelajaran. Ia hanya tidak tahu kapan saat yang tepat.

“Sialan kau.”

“Baguslah kalau kau sudah paham,” Balas Yypo masih dengan wajah penuh ejek. “Jika mengaku bukan wanita seperti yang cantik disana itu, jadilah pria. Menggertak hanya untuk para wanita, /sayangku/.”

Cloud benar-benar akan memukul wajah Yypo jika ia berada setidaknya tiga kaki lebih dekat dengannya sekarang. Ia pun menggeram rendah dan berjalan perlahan menyusul orang yang mengejeknya daritadi. Yypo hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, suaranya bergema di sepanjang dinding gua. Tanpa banyak omong lagi, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam sambil menggeret kapak besar pujaannya.

Segera saja begitu keempat petarung itu segera masuk ke dalam gua, mereka tidak mengetahui pria jabrik yang tertinggal di belakang sebelumnya merasa melihat sesosok perempuan di balik pepohonan—sepertinya telah mengawasi dari tadi. 

Ia hanya tidak tahu apakah itu ilusi matanya saja.

oOo  
Chapter 3d: Aksi  
oOo  
Kapak hitam berkarat menghempas kepala monster laba-laba yang hendak menerkamnya dari atas. Makhluk merah bermata delapan, berbulu cambuk itu terlempar turun dari atas langit-langit gua, luka sabetan senjata sebelumnya membelah sebagian lapisan tengkorak yang menjadi rangka kepala iblis peranakan kecil itu. Ukuran iblis itu tidak lebih dari tinggi anak kecil, bukan makhluk yang perlu ditakuti, jika ada Boar yang ukurannya tiga kali iblis di hadapannya ini.

Yypo hanya terkekeh. Anarha menusukkan tombaknya ke dada makhluk yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak namun masih bernafas itu, menyudahinya. Dua panah melesat menyusul serangan Anarha, Irine dan Lightning telah berhasil menembakkannya dengan tepat sasaran, terlihat dua panah hitam menancap di perut sang laba-laba, memastikan kematiannya, cairan hijau berbau busuk mengalir keluar dari baliknya.

Cloud menurunkan senjatanya begitu tidak menemukan apapun yang tersisa untuk dibunuh.

“Itu saja? Hanya segini saja?” Tanya Cloud tidak percaya hanya segelintir ini saja yang hidup di dalam. Kalau begitu bukankah bantuannya tidak diperlukan dilihat dari keempat prajurit di hadapannya sudah menyelesaikan semuanya.

Yypo justru tertawa. Lightning, Irine, dan Anarha tidak menjawab apapun dan sibuk membersihkan senjata mereka. Cloud memandang Yypo dengan tatapan penuh awas.

“Nak, kau terlalu ceroboh jika berpikir seperti itu,” Yypo mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya di dinding gua, menyebabkan gua tersebut bergetar, beberapa retakan terlihat dan beberapa kerikil berjatuhan dari langit-langit. “Jika kau mau yang lebih ekstrim, seperti ini caranya.”

“Apa?” Cloud benar-benar belum dapat memproses maksud kalimat Yypo. Lightning, Irine kembali mengambil posisi di belakang Yypo sementara Anarha berdiri di paling depan.

Anarha bersiul. “Kawan-kawan, mereka datang!”

Lightning dan Irine mengangguk meluruskan panahnya ke posisi siap membidik. Cloud melihat semua kawannya bertindak siaga, ia pun reflek mengikuti walau baru menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan Yypo.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian lebih dari empat makhluk yang sama keluar berbondong-bondong menemui kelima petarung dari segala arah. Depan, atas, samping, kecuali belakang. Gua tersebut terpisah-pisah menjadi beberapa jalur tidak heran Yypo menyuruh berhenti sampai tahap ini dan melihat jalur mana yang lubangnya paling besar disitulah sarang Boar. Tapi sayangnya, pertempuran untuk membabat habis mereka menyita waktu untuk melihat lubang-lubang tersebut.

“Light bidik matanya! Irine bidik perutnya!” Teriak Yypo begitu ia dengan sengaja melempar laba-laba pertama yang dijumpainya ke atas. Ia segera sibuk mengurusi beberapa yang mulai berjalan mendekat.

Lightning dan Irine segera mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan, laba-laba itu dalam sekejap meninggalkan jasad di tanah, dan Anarha segera membabat sisa laba-laba itu dengan tusukan di setiap serangannya.

Cloud tidak mau kalah juga unjuk kebolehan. Pria jabrik itu menebas habis laba-laba yang mencoba menerkamnya dari samping. Dan ketika Lightning berteriak karena tiba-tiba saja ada seekor laba-laba menghujaninya dari atas, menyemburkan racun, Irine—orang yang paling dekat saat itu dengan Lightning segera menjatuhkan senjatanya dan mendorong Lightning keluar dari area. Racun hijau itu hanya mengenai tanah kosong, mengeluarkah buih busa yang bersifat sangat…korosif.

“Light! Irine!” Teriak Yypo karena belum bisa menolong mereka, lebih tepatnya tidak ada kesempatan untuk bisa keluar dari pertempurannya sebab dua laba-laba masih menyatroninya.

Anarha hanya bisa menoleh sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan decakan, ‘Tch!’ dan kembali meneruskan pergulatannya dengan seekor laba-laba yang kembali menyemprotnya dengan cairan korosif yang sama.

Cloud tentu saja telah berjanji padanya untuk melindunginya begitu ada serangan, jadi mau tidak mau pria jabrik itu secepat angin melempar salah satu dari pedang kecil yang ada di pinggangnya ke arah sang laba-laba. Serangan yang berbentuk bagai bumerang itu menghantam leher belakang sang laba-laba dan membelahnya, lalu kembali dengan ringannya ke tangan Cloud.

Irine dan Lightning segera beringsut berdiri. “Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Aku yakin Irine juga… mau mengucapkan hal yang sama.” Bisik wanita ikal pink tersebut dengan nada dingin.

Irine menatapnya dengan senyum. Cloud mengangguk. “Bukan masalah besar. Kita sebagai tim harus bekerja sama.”

“Hey, gadis-gadis kalian sudah selesai ngerumpi disana?!” Suara nyaring Yypo terdengar bergema di sepanjang stalaktit dan stalakmit membuat mereka bergetar. “Kita sudah selesai disini. Oh Cloudy, bisakah kau pegang sebentar kapak ini? Aku akan memasang peledak disini. Ini adalah pintu utama menuju bilik Boar.”

Cloud hendak protes tetapi Anarha segera memotongnya. “Boar pasti sudah menyadari keberadaan kita. Dinding di hadapan Yypo itu terlihat terbuat dari bahan organik dari siluman laba-laba itu. Siluman itu pasti sudah sengaja menutupnya.”

“Tunggu, kalian tahu informasi tentang ini darimana? Apa kalian seperti sudah pernah mengadakan penyerangan kemari?” Tanya Cloud akhirnya. Sedari tadi ia sebenarnya sudah bingung mengenai hal yang satu ini.

“Bisa dibilang begitu. Dan…penyerangan itu gagal total. Kami tidak menyangka akan ada banyak siluman yang bersarang disini selain Boar. Jadi, kami tidak menyiapkan banyak senjata dan…” Cloud tidak menyangka Anarha yang akan menjawab. “Dan…salah seorang dari kami terbunuh.”

“Oh,” Hanya itu respon yang bisa diberikan Cloud. “Aku tidak bermaksud untuk…”

“Hei, hei, sudahlah,” Sambung Lightning yang masih menyingkirkan kotoran di pakaiannya. “Semua sudah berlalu, tidak ada apapun yang kita bisa lakukan mengenai itu. Cloud, kau sebaiknya segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan Yypo. Kita tidak boleh membuang lebih banyak waktu.”

Kapak itu akhirnya berpindah ke tangan Cloud bersamaan dengan suara ledakan yang tiba-tiba saja mengagetkan seluruh stalaktit dan /sepertinya/ membuat mereka runtuh. Dasar Yypo, ia sepertinya tidak memperhitungkan ini akan terjadi, sungguh ceroboh. Bertindak gegabah, merupakan salah satu kebiasaan lelaki hitam itu.

“Menunduk!” Teriak Cloud kaget. Empat pasang mata melihat ke arahnya dengan bingung. Sepertinya indra keenam Cloud-lah yang mengirim sinyal tersebut—sama ketika sebelumnya ia diserang Iblis di apartemen, sebab sedetik begitu ia mengatakannya, gua bergemuruh dan…

…Sayangnya terlambat, Cloud bisa melihat dari tatapan kaget dan bingung yang mereka berikan, mereka /belum/ siap. Cloud hanya bisa berharap mereka mengerti dan segera menyingkir sepertinya.

oOo  
Chapter 3e: Di Mata Manusia  
oOo  
Puluhan manusia berpakaian necis, segelintir manusia lain yang berpakaian baja bersenjata, serta puluhan pasukan berkuda tampak dengan gagah mengitari sekeliling area terlarang yang sudah dibatasi dengan sihir agar tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk ke dalam reruntuhan bangunan yang sama. Bangunan yang sama yang bernama apartemen Hunter—tempat tinggal para Hunter yang dalam waktu semalam saja sudah hilang tanpa jejak meninggalkan mayat hancur yang bertebaran tertimpa bangunan.

“Uh, kau yakin ini tempatnya?” Ucap seorang pria dibalik baju necis, kaca mata hitam, dan topi formal ala koboi. “Aku tidak yakin kita bisa mengibuli para sekuriti disini, apalagi membobolnya.”

“Tenanglah Zack,” Rufus segera mengambil langkah lebih jauh di depan Zack. “Biar aku saja yang mengurus masalah kecil ini. Kau beritahu saja sisa rencana pada Aerith, aku yakin ia lebih mengerti dibanding kau.”

“Hei!” Protes Zack.

“Ini bukan sugesti Zack, ini /perintah/. Pergilah. Aku akan beri aba-aba jika memang sudah siap.”

Zack mendecak ‘huh’, tapi akhirnya pergi juga. Ia bisa menemukan seorang gadis berambut ikal cokelat duduk dengan topi bunga pink, lengkap juga dengan kaca mata hitam seperti Zack di sebuah kursi taman di seberang jalan. Gadis itu juga memakai pakaian necis yang seirama dengan Zack. Jika rencana untuk penyelidikan yang dibilang Rufus itu begitu pentingnya, Zack pikir ia ada baiknya juga membantu sang otak dari kegiatan ini untuk dapat masuk ke dalam, dan… memulai penyelidikannya.

“Hey manis, Rufus bilang rencananya benar-benar akan dilakukan,” Kata Zack sembari membantu Aerith berdiri. “Dia akan memberi aba-aba jika ia sudah siap.”

Aerith hanya tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Zack. “Sepertinya itu berarti ia sudah siap. Lihat!”

“Huh?” Zack menoleh dan melihat Rufus melambaikan tangannya dengan sebelah tangan. Terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian necis sedang membuka segel sihir yang melindungi seluruh area bangunan. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Zack segera melarikan Aerith menyebrang jalan menemui Rufus yang terlihat hanya diam saja berdiri di sebelahnya.

“Um Rufus, jadi apa yang kau katakan pada orang-orang ini?” Tanya Zack penasaran. “Memukulnya, mengancamnya, …menggodanya?”

Rufus memukul tangan Zack. Zack mengaduh. “Aku tidak separah kau, Zack.”

“Oh ya?”

“Aku menyuap mereka—para prajurit-prajurit penjaga ini. Jangan libatkan yang necis, mereka berbeda kasus.”

“Oh. Bagaimana bisa? Aku pikir kerajaan…”

Rufus segera menaruh satu telunjuk di depan bibir Zack, mengindikasikan supaya si jabrik gelap tutup mulut. “Kerajaan tidak sepenuhnya memegang kontrol militer. Itu sebabnya ada celah dan… aku pikir kerajaan tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini sekarang—dilihat dari banyaknya konflik umum yang terjadi dengan para peri, jadi begitu masuk kita harus secepatnya menghilangkan bukti nyatanya.”

“Bukti?”

“Kau tahu kerajaan sedang mencurigai peri, jika konflik terjadi diantara mereka…” Rufus terhenti karena menyadari mereka masih berada di area publik, seseorang bisa saja menguping pembicaraan mereka. “Uh, sisanya kita bicarakan saja di dalam. Kau tidak perlu khawatir jika kerajaan menyadari pergerakan kita, orang-orang necis ini adalah bawahanku yang kususupkan dalam jejeran pemerintahan kemiliteran. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira, Zack.” Jawab Rufus panjang lebar akhirnya menyudahi perbincangan mereka.

Segel sihir itu segera mengeluarkan desisan tajam begitu terbuka, dan para orang berpakaian rapi, berkacamata hitam layaknya detektif segera memberi jalan pada Rufus.

“Kalian tunggu disini. Jangan biarkan siapapun mengganggu kami,” Ujar Rufus memberi perintah pada puluhan orang necis baik pria maupun wanita yang menunggu di luar. “Reno, kupercayakan ini padamu.”

“Beres, yo.”

Rufus mengayunkan tangannya tanda mengerti dan segera memulai penyelidikannya. Zack dan Aerith merasa tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu begitu melihat tidak jauh dari reruntuhan besar di depannya, sesuatu berwarna hitam tidak berbentuk tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan darah merah yang telah mengering berceceran di sekitarnya.

“Kalian melihat sesuatu?” Lanjut Rufus bingung melihat tatapan yang Zack dan Aerith berikan.

Aerith mengangguk, suaranya hilang begitu saja. Zack yang akhirnya menjawab. “Ya, disana.” Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah ‘sesuatu’ itu tergeletak.

Rufus mengikuti jari tangan Zack yang menunjuk ke suatu titik tepat di depan reruntuhan. Ia berjalan terlalu jauh hingga akhirnya kakinya terasa terantuk sesuatu, dan ia tersandung. Dalam kondisi terjatuh, ia bisa menyadari apa yang Zack maksudkan. Ada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat di mata manusia biasa, namun bisa dilihat di mata…Zack dan Aerith—mereka yang bukan sepenuhnya manusia.

“Apa yang kalian lihat? Aku tidak menemukan apa-apa disini selain lantai. Apakah ‘sesuatu’ yang kalian lihat itu, kemungkinan mempunyai peran penting dalam insiden ini?” Tanya Rufus sembari berusaha berdiri.

Aerith dan Zack berjalan mendekat ke ‘sesuatu’ yang mereka lihat dan berjongkok bersamaan, melihat makhluk hitam yang tubuhnya hancur berantakan. “Mungkin.” Jawab Zack.

Aerith menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. “Apa ini yang kemungkinan menyerang Cloud dan seisi apartemen? Aku…aku khawatir… makhluk ini…”

Rufus menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Makhluk? Jadi yang kalian lihat itu Iblis di atas kelas biasa? Iblis murni?” Tentu saja, Iblis murni. Iblis apalagi yang tidak bisa terlihat dari mata manusia biasa. Jika itu Iblis peranakan, tentu saja akan terlihat.

Aerith mengangguk pelan. Zack menggelengkan kepala. “Dari lukanya, tidak mungkin Spike yang membunuhnya. Lukanya terlalu brutal, seperti disebabkan oleh sihir kelas atas atau semacamnya.”

“Spike??”

“Cloud.”

“Oh.” Aerith memutar pandangannya kembali ke arah Rufus ketika ia mulai berargumentasi lagi.

“Hmh, jadi makhluk yang kalian lihat itu mati tertimpa bangunan? Terdengar aneh, sebab lokasinya bukan di dalam sana.” Tunjuk Rufus ke arah puing-puing tembok dan bata yang tersusun hancur.

“Apapun yang terjadi pada Cloud, aku yakin ia selamat,” Ujar Aerith, sepertinya ia lebih jago dengan sentimentalis wanita dengan perasaan daripada logika yang memecahkan misteri Iblis Murni. “Kalau tidak, mana mungkin para Iblis itu masih bergerak.”

Rufus dan Zack mengangguk. “Aku sempat meminjam anjing pemburu milik para Turks dan hewan itu menemukan hal ganjil disini secara tidak sengaja. Oleh sebab itulah aku menyuruh para Turks menjaga tempat ini dan menyuap penjaganya.” Jelas Rufus lalu ia menunjuk ke titik dimana Zack dan Aerith melihat jasad makhluk hitam itu. “Sudahlah, kita harus bergegas. Tujuanku kemari adalah menghancurkan barang bukti, yaitu ini, berhubung belum ada yang curiga.”

“Menghilangkan? Bagaimana caranya?” Zack mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seperti menyerah. “Aku tidak membawa senjata apapun disini. Dan yang terpenting apa melenyapkan/nya/ sepenting itu?”

“Ini penting, berkaitan dengan masalah politik.” 

“Lalu, caranya?”

“Dengan membakarnya. Perlu kau tahu, Iblis sangat lemah terhadap api yang ada di luar teritori mereka.” Rufus mengeluarkan korek gas dan ia segera melemparkannya ke titik yang ditunjuk Zack barusan. Konstan, api terlihat terbang di udara, membakar sesuatu yang tidak terlihat di mata Rufus. Mereka hanya tidak teliti bahwa jasad itu berubah menjadi butiran sihir, bukan abu hitam.

“Kita selesai. Sekarang tinggal ambil benda utuh terakhir yang berhasil ditemukan.”

Aerith dan Zack mengangguk. Rufus membawa mereka berdua keluar dari area. “Oh Rufus, apa kaki tanganmu di luar itu yang membawanya?”

Rufus menoleh menghadap Aerith. “Kau benar. Reno tepatnya. Satu hal lagi, benda ini harus segera kita kirimkan ke pemiliknya. Pemiliknya saat ini pasti /sangat/ membutuhkannya.”

Oke, Zack penasaran sekarang. “Tunggu dulu, benda apa yang kita bicarakan ini?”

“First Tsurugi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pernah main Skyrim? Yang sudah pernah main tentunya mengerti jenis laba-laba apa yang dimaksudkan di atas. Kemampuan melihat Iblis yang tidak bisa dilihat itu sejenis yang ada di Devil May Cry, jika ada yang sudah pernah main.


	4. Chapter 4: Jalur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wew, perlu pembaca tahu, bahwa cerita ini, sama sekali TIDAK memiliki plot ataupun PETA yang sama dengan fandom. Square Enix hanya memiliki karakter, event-event terkenal dalam game, dan beberapa nama tempat saja. Plot dan peta Author campur-adukan dengan dunia fantasi mirip Warcraft/Skyrim yang Author pikirkan ketika menulisnya. Cerita ini pun awalnya hanya untuk kesenangan Author sendiri, hampir 1 tahun sudah disimpan dalam laptop haha. 
> 
> Ingat, ceritanya berselang-seling antara masa sekarang dan pecahan ingatan Cloud, jadi gak perlu pusing ngeliat ceritanya kok kayak lompat-lompat gitu. Eit, kalian harus bedakan juga yang mana yang ingatan dan masa sekarang, karena selang-selingnya itu gak nentu.

oOo  
Chapter 4a: Siapa Boar Sebenarnya?  
oOo  
Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali, segala benda dalam jangkauan pandangannya terasa berputar-putar, dan Cloud sendiri tidak yakin apa yang lainnya selamat—ia belum bisa memastikannya berhubung pandangannya masih buyar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan mulai memfokuskan penglihatannya walau kepalanya terasa masih berdenyut-denyut, terlihat di hadapannya stalaktit yang menggantung di langit-langit gua telah berjatuhan menumpuk lubang yang seharusnya menjadi pintu masuk menuju bilik Boar.

Jika Cloud memperhatikan lebih detail, ia bisa melihat ada lubang besar di dinding gua bagian kanan akibat terjangan peledak Yypo yang bekerja… sepertinya tidak seharusnya. Pria itu benar-benar serampangan.

Cloud menyumpah begitu melihat para ksatria Guardian terlungkup, tidak sadarkan diri berhamburan di sekitarnya. Tidak terkecuali sang pimpinan—Yypo.

Cloud segera mengambil langkah pertama, ia bergerak perlahan menyentuh bahu Irine—orang yang paling dekat dengan posisinya saat itu. Baru saja ia hendak mengguncangkan tubuh ksatria itu terdengar suara dari mulut gua. Sepertinya seseorang datang, indra keenam Cloud bisa mengatakannya.

“Sial.” Bisiknya sembari menjauh dari jalan utama di gua itu dan bersembunyi di balik stalakmit besar yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang…ringan? Entahlah, Cloud sendiri bingung mengapa langkah kaki manusia bisa seringan itu. Yang jelas, langkah kaki itu mendekat bagai detak kematian untuk pria jabrik yang khawatir bersembunyi di balik stalakmit tersebut.

‘Manusia? Salah satu dari warga? Mana mungkin! Mereka sepertinya tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk datang kemari, jika memang, harusnya dari dulu mereka sudah mengeroyok Boar bersama-sama.’ Terkadang pikiran logika Cloud Strife memang bekerja lebih dulu dibanding tindakan, jadi Cloud pikir sebaiknya amati dulu baru bertindak.

Langkah itu berhenti tepat di depan stalakmit dimana Cloud bersembunyi. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba saja membasahi telapak tangannya. Sekuat tenaga, pria pirang itu berusaha keras untuk mengurangi frekuensi nafas dilihat dari situasinya yang menegangkan. Setelah beberapa saat terdengar suara… tunggu dulu, desisan? Itu…itu bukan suara manusia.

Dan dari auranya….

Cloud akhirnya memberanikan diri mengintip untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sesosok wanita dengan tubuh setengah laba-laba sedang menenun jaring putih yang menyelimuti kedua anggota wanita Guardian, sementara Yypo dan Anarha…

…membatu? Menjadi batu!? Apa Cloud tidak salah lihat? Oh jelas, tidak mungkin matanya menipu apa yang dilihatnya. Makhluk laba-laba—wanita siluman itu terlihat berbeda dari siluman lain yang dihadapinya, dan auranya jauh melebihi standar laba-laba peranakan biasa… Jadi, dengan kata lain ini adalah iblis peranakan kelas atas. Pertanyaannya, siapa iblis ini? Tunggu dulu, bukankah Yypo ada bilang sebelumnya kalau di sarang ini yang tinggal dengan level terkuat adalah Boar?

Berarti wanita ini adalah…Boar?

Sinting, Cloud tidak percaya Boar adalah wanita laba-laba. Wanita…

Dugaan Cloud semakin diperkuat ketika wanita siluman itu menyeret keempat kawannya masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama yang tertutup stalaktit sebelumnya. Dengan gampangnya, wanita siluman itu mendorong stalaktit-stalaktit yang berjatuhan agar tidak menghalangi jalannya. Cloud memalingkan pandangannya, ia menghela nafas. Untungnya, Boar tidak mencium keberadaannya. 

Tapi mungkinkah siluman hebat seperti dia bisa tidak menyadarinya? Itu jelas-jelas kenyataan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri ataukah, Boar memang sebodoh itu? Heh, tentu saja tidak. Jika ia /memang/ sebodoh itu, wanita itu tidak mungkin masih hidup sekarang.

Cloud menoleh untuk mengintip sekali lagi dan…

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak begitu tidak mendapati sang siluman disana. Kebenarannya adalah ia bisa merasakan aura Iblis itu hilang tiba-tiba saja.

‘Di-dimana dia…?’ 

Zap. Seperti sebuah mata yang baru pertama kali melihat dunia, aura itu muncul tiba-tiba, sangat kuat dan dekat. Sangat dekat. Desisan terdengar di telinga kirinya. Perlahan Cloud menoleh dengan bola mata membelalak seperti melihat hantu. Ya benar, Boar sudah ada di sampingnya, menghimpitnya, dan delapan pasang taring tajam itu mendekat.

Cloud tidak mampu berkedip dan memfokuskan diri untuk menerima hempasan rasa sakit yang segera menyayatnya. Keberanian untuk mengambil pedang di pinggangnya terasa hilang begitu saja ketika melihat bahaya itu sudah di depan mata. Jauh terlalu terlambat jika masih memikirkan hal-hal sepele di saat-saat terakhir. Sebab ia tahu, ia akan menjadi batu, sama seperti kedua prajurit lainnya tadi, jika terkena sedikit saja racun di taring-taring itu…

‘Jadi, inikah akhirnya…?’ 

Pada akhirnya, Cloud ternyata tidak mampu berpikir yang lain selain pasrah.

oOo  
Chapter 4b: Pihak Lainnya  
oOo  
Seorang pria berambut panjang emas, dengan tanduk emas panjang, dan ular di kepalanya, duduk dengan santainya di atas tahta di dalam ruangan besar yang terbuat dari berbagai logam mewah. Kain emas beludru mengukir tubuhnya begitu lekat, jubah ungu panjang mengalir turun dari punggungnya, memberi efek bahwa ialah penguasa. Di tangan kanannya terdapat tongkat panjang dengan mutiara ungu di atasnya, ia terkesan memerintah dengan tangan besi, dilihat dari bagaimana caranya memperlakukan bawahannya sendiri.

“Ultimecia, aku mendapat kabar kalau bawahanmu itu gagal menghabisi manusia itu. Kau benar-benar tidak kompeten. Aku seharusnya menyuruh Ex-Death untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini. Kau sungguh-” Tanggapan Kaisar terputus begitu Ultimecia segera memotongnya. Dua pasang mata penuh ejek menatap dari atas tahta Kementrian mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa takut, wanita berjubah merah ungu itu berdiri dari tempatnya sebelumnya dimana ia berlutut di hadapan Kaisar. “Mohon maaf, Kaisar. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, ada orang lain yang membantunya, dan orang itu adalah salah satu dari kaum kita. Aku sudah hampir berhasil, jika saja bantuan itu tidak datang…”

Seorang pria berpakaian seperti badut tertawa melengking ketika Ultimecia memohon maaf. “Kau mestinya tahu bagaimana rencana payahmu itu akan berakhir. Jika aku kau, sudah aku giling manusia brengsek itu menjadi roti bakar!”

“Kefka!” Mentri satunya segera menutup mulut berisik badut yang bernama Kefka itu. “Tutup mulutmu, atau kucincang kau!”

“Berhenti kalian berdua. Ini percakapanku, apa kalian tidak terima?”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk…” Kefka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “Garland tidak tahukah kau kalau kesadisan adalah elemenku?”

Garland diam saja.

Kefka mengayunkan tangannya. “Ya sudah, jika kau tidak mau berbicara.”

Kaisar melihat mereka berdua kemudian mendengus. “Dengan alasan apapun itu, misi ini tetap kuanggap gagal. Dan kau kuputuskan untuk tetap memata-matai manusia itu, jika benar apa yang kau katakan mengenai keberadaan Iblis Legenda lain yang membantunya. Darisana tentu saja, kau bisa menemukan lebih banyak petunjuk mengenai siapa pengkhianat itu.”

Ultimecia mengangguk dan mohon pamit. “Aku mengerti. Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana.”

“Satu hal lagi,” Suara Kaisar membuat Ultimecia terhenti di langkahnya. “Kau bebas mengambil sebanyak apapun tahanan sesuai kebutuhanmu. Kau tahu mereka itu mantan prajurit, dan jika kau mendapat kesempatan untuk membunuh manusia itu, tidak perlu ragu, bunuh saja.”

“Lalu bagaimana jika pengkhianat itu mencampuri urusan kita lagi? Aku dapat menebak itu bukanlah keberuntungan ketidaksengajaan semata, orang itu sengaja ingin melindungi manusia itu. Jika aku mencoba membunuhnya lagi, kemungkinan… kemungkinan pengkhianat itu akan ikut campur lagi.”

Kaisar terkekeh. “Jadi kau takut karena orang itu?”

Ultimecia mengerutkan wajahnya. “Bukan takut, tetapi aku tidak bisa bekerja maksimal jika pengkhianat itu masih di luar sana. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa membunuh manusia itu tanpa dihalangi lagi. Bisa-bisa aku terlibat konflik dengannya. Dan jika itu sampai terjadi, sama saja aku membahayakan nyawaku hanya untuk melakukan misi yang semestinya bisa kutolak.”

Kaisar mengangguk dengan senyum dingin masih di wajahnya. “Tenang saja, kau boleh membunuh pengkhianat itu, terserah kau saja.”

“Bukan itu masalahnya. Mengapa Ex-Death tidak kau libatkan juga? Jika ada dia, mencari informasi siapa pengkhianat itu pasti lebih cepat.” Ultimecia terkekeh ketika Ex-Death tiba-tiba saja muncul. Ternyata dia panjang umur.

“Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Ultimecia tidak biasanya kau gagal di suatu misi.” Suara garang raksasa berzirah biru menggema di sepanjang ruangan.

Kaisar berdehem. “Ex-Death aku ingin kau mencari informasi siapa yang selama ini membantu manusia yang hendak dibunuh Ultimecia ini. Jadi aku ingin kau bekerjasama dengan Ultimecia untuk membunuhnya.”

Kefka dan Garland hampir terkekeh bersamaan, ketika Ex-Death merasa enggan menyanggupi permintaan Kaisar. “Selama ini aku tidak pernah bekerja dengan tim. Aku tidak yakin… bisa bekerjasama dengan wanita itu.”

Kaisar mengacungkan tongkatnya. “Jadi kau menolak perintahku?”

“Oh tentu saja tidak tuan. Aku…akan segera melaksanakannya.”

Kefka dan Garland tertawa. “Hati-hati Ex-Death, Ultimecia bisa membunuhmu jika kau gagal.”

Ex-Death berbalik menghadap Kefka. “Badut brengsek, jika aku berhasil akan kujahit mulut besarmu itu! Kau dengar?!”

Tidak sampai semenit, Ultimecia dan Ex-Death sudah keluar dari ruangan dan menghilang dalam kegelapan…

"Jadi, apa rencanamu Kaisar?" Kefka mengerlingkan matanya ke samping seolah mengejeknya. Ia pun menaikkan satu kaki diatas kaki lainnya, duduk menyilang di atas tahtanya. "Kau tahu benar akan Perang yang akan segera kau adakan itu, kan? Apa kau perlu bantuanku? Aku bisa menyumbangkan prajuritku jika kau mau..."

Kaisar justru berdiri dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar. "Aku ingin mengecek kesediaan semua pasukanku untuk pergi bertempur. Para peranakan itu tentunya sungguh lambat bergerak dilihat dari perintah yang sudah kukirimkan dua hari yang lalu. Para manusia itu tentunya pasti sudah mencium ketidakberesan ini. Peranakan-peranakan itu sungguh tidak berguna!"

Garland hanya mendengus dibalik helm besinya. "Berhentilah menyalahkan orang lain! Kau sendiri tentunya harus tahu apa yang mampu mereka lakukan sebelum membuat rencananya. Apa kau--!"

Kaisar mengacungkan satu tangannya ke samping, tanda bagi kedua Mentri itu untuk diam. "Aku /SUDAH/ mengerti. Rencanaku lah yang akan sukses pada akhirnya. Kau hanya cukup duduk dan menonton. Itu saja apa itu sulit?"

Garland menggeram. Kefka tertawa.

“Aku akan segera menyusun daftar para Iblis yang ikut bertempur, Kaisar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.” Tawa cekikik Kefka mengakhiri gema langkah kaki Kaisar yang ditutup dengan suara pintu berdebum.

“Kaisar akan mengirim pasukan berkuda dan penghancur dinding dalam serangan kali ini, targetnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pertahanan manusia; Menara Pengawas dan Tembok Pertahanan. Apa ia pikir rencana ini akan berhasil?” Gerutu Garland sambil ikut melangkah pergi menuju ruang Perencaaan.

Kefka mengindikkan bahu. “Tidak tahu. Tetapi tentunya manusia akan kehilangan banyak hal dalam serangan ini. Aku sudah melihat seberapa banyak pasukan yang akan dikirimnya. Jumlahnya mematikan dan ditambah dengan serangan susulan gelombang pertama Peranakan…”

Garland tidak menjawab apa-apa. Kefka tersenyum lebar.

(Manusia-manusia itu akan menderita kerugian besar akan serangan ini, walau ini serangan mematikan, namun mereka tidak tahu, seberapa kecilnya jumlah itu bagi para kaum Iblis…

Ya, tentu saja. Senyum gila Kefka sudah menyiratkan semuanya. Akan ada pertumpahan darah yang besar beberapa saat lagi…

Kita hanya perlu untuk menghitung mundur. Dan ketika Manusia itu mati,ramalan itu pun akan terpatahkan… Tidak ada yang mampu menumbangkan kami dan segala kemenangan akan ada di tangan Kaisar…)

oOo  
Chapter 4c: Pertemuan Singkat  
oOo  
Bagai sesosok malaikat terkutuk turun dari langit, Sephiroth dengan ringannya mendarat di depan sesosok makhluk lain berbentuk seperti serigala raksasa dengan rantai dan baju zirah hitam di sekujur tubuhnya. Serigala itu terlihat tertidur dengan mata tertutup, tidak sama sekali ada petunjuk yang dapat dilihat bahwa serigala itu sudah menyadari keberadaan Sephiroth dari tadi. Malaikat hitam itu dengan perlahan melipat sayapnya, kemudian mendekat, tidak memperlihatkan rasa takut bahkan ketika melihat taring-taring Iblis di hadapannya yang mencuat dari moncongnya.

Tanpa menyisakan bunyi di udara, aura kekuatannya yang ia telah tekan, Iblis biasa tentu saja tidak mungkin dapat menyadari keberadaan seorang Sephiroth bahkan dalam jarak sedekat apapun bila tidak melihat. Sephiroth tersenyum, apa Iblis ini pikir dirinya tidak menyadari…

Mata serigala itu terbuka tiba-tiba begitu Sephiroth sudah dalam jangkauannya. Secepat kilat, cakar panjang mematikan serigala itu sudah terangkat kemudian terayun vertikal di udara menemui Sephiroth yang telah menghindar ke belakang. Cakar berbulu hitam itu hanya menghantam tanah, membuat dentuman keras, dan menyisakan goresan besar dan tanah yang retak. Sephiroth terkekeh. Serigala raksasa itu menggeram, mata lancipnya bersinar di kegelapan dengan penuh kebencian.

“Sephiroth.” Geram serigala itu jengkel.

“Fenrir.” Balas Sephiroth santai dengan suara monoton. 

Fenrir menyeret cakarnya yang tertancap di tanah. Taring-taring berdecak begitu Fenrir berbicara. “Apa maumu?”

“Sudah hampir 500 tahun semenjak kau diusir dari dunia Iblis. Apa kau tidak ingin kembali?”

Mata merah kekuningan Fenrir menyipit, menatap mata hijau reptil Sephiroth. Pertanyaan itu…

Perlahan serigala raksasa itu pun berdiri di atas keempat kakinya dengan beringsut. Sephiroth menatap serigala itu dengan tatapan waspada. Serigala itu menurunkan kepalanya agar sebanding dengan tinggi Sephiroth, bersamaan dengan Sephiroth sendiri yang mengeluarkan Masamune untuk berjaga-jaga. Jarak moncong penuh taring itu hanya sejengkal saja dari wajah si iblis perak. Bau busuk nafas Fenrir memenuhi indra Sephiroth.

“/Kaulah/ yang mengusirku. Katakan padaku, apa kompensasinya? Orang sepertimu, tidak mungkin memberi sesuatu tanpa alasan,” Mata Fenrir menatap wajah Sephiroth dengan detail. “Dan kesalahanku waktu itu tidak mungkin terampuni.”

Sephiroth melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. “Peranakanku. Aku ingin kau melindunginya. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengawasinya untuk sementara waktu hingga… hingga segalanya berjalan lancar.”

“Huh? Hahahahaha…” Geram tawa Fenrir bergema di sepanjang hutan. Sephiroth tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, ia pun melepas pose relaksnya. “Orang sekejam kau tidak mungkin memiliki peranakan! Apa kau sedang bercanda Sephiroth?”

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba saja terasa di balik telinganya, Fenrir mengaduh. Sephiroth tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di atas kepalanya, Masamune sudah menggores kulit berbulu hitam itu dan mengeluarkan darah. “Tutup mulutmu. Katakan saja apa kau setuju atau tidak. Aku bisa mencari pelindung lain jika kau tidak mau.”

Fenrir menggeram kaget. “Turun dari kepalaku atau kau..!”

Sephiroth tersenyum sambil mengambil Masamune. “Kau sudah lupa posisimu. Lakukan saja, dan kau bisa kembali.”

Fenrir mendengus tapi akhirnya menyanggupi. Jujur saja, Sephiroth /memang/ benar-benar menjengkelkan. “Baiklah. Akan kulakukan. Tapi kau juga harus menepati janjimu.”

“Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku, kau bisa percaya padaku…” Jawab Sephiroth sembari turun dari atas kepala Fenrir. 

Fenrir diam saja dan menunggu penjelasan Sephiroth.

“Tapi jika kau melakukan satu kesalahan saja pada/nya/,” Nada bicara Sephiroth tiba-tiba saja berubah dan dengan bersamaan mengacungkan Masamune ke arah wajah Fenrir. “Aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu, dan… perjanjian kita batal.”

Fenrir mengangguk sambil mendengus. Tak lama ia pun menggulingkan bola matanya dan memasang pose bosan. “Jadi, dimana peranakanmu itu?”

Sephiroth mengindikkan bahu. “Sebuah tempat yang bernama sarang Boar. Pernah kenal Boar?”

Nafas serigala hitam itu tiba-tiba tercekat. Mata nya berubah tidak fokus seperti hendak mengingat kembali kejadian di masa lalu. “Boar…? Itu berarti…”

Serigala hitam itu melihat sekitar hanya mendapati serpihan-serpihan bulu malaikat hitam yang telah ditinggalkan di tempat Sephiroth sebelumnya berdiri. 

Sephiroth sudah pergi.

oOo  
Chapter 4d: Hail Sephiroth!  
oOo  
Angeal terbangun dari tidurnya, suara gaduh terdengar dari luar; geraman, teriakan, tusukan senjata, gemuruh terompet… terompet perang? Ya benar, tidak salah lagi. Indra pendengaran lelaki tidak bertubuh itu—roh, tidak mungkin salah dilihat dari hanya bunyi yang sangat gaduhlah yang bisa membangunkannya. Tidak, bukan bunyi gaduh biasa… Hanya ketika banyak nyawa akan tumpah ia bisa mendapat penglihatan kembali ke alam nyata…

“Tu…tunggu dulu. Siapa yang beraninya mengadakan perang ke tempat tenang untuk para orang mati ini—Gravethorn? Apa ramalan itu akhirnya benar-benar terjadi?” Angeal terkesiap begitu sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa penuh darah terlempar ke arahnya.

Jadi perangnya sudah dimulai? Tapi siapa orang yang beraninya menyerang salah satu bagian dari kerajaan Iblis ini? 

Pertanyaan terpentingnya adalah; Siapa orang yang beraninya dengan sengaja menyerang tempat sakral ini— memang benar tempat ini salah satu tempat yang diramalkan akan ikut dalam peperangan… Tetapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang selama ini berani mengganggu ketertiban para roh orang mati…

Angeal membuka kelopak matanya reflek. ‘Kecuali…kecuali orang tersebut tahu apa kegunaan tempat sakral ini… Kecuali orang tersebut sudah tahu ramalan ini dan mempunyai kekuatan untuk menjadi salah satu yang memimpin pertempuran…’

Suara terompet kembali mengiang keras disusul gema sebuah lonceng. Lonceng apa itu? Yang terpenting, siapa pemilik lonceng itu? Ah tunggu dulu. 

Angeal perlahan bangkit dari tempatnya tidur, sebuah kuburan tentunya. Matanya melonjak kaget begitu ia melihat semuanya. Banyak roh yang sama statusnya sepertinya perlahan bangun, menatap sekitar dengan tatapan bingung—sama seperti semua orang itu Angeal hanya bisa terkesiap dan menonton.

Tepat setelah lonceng mistis itu terdengar, suara gemuruh geraman guntur terdengar diiringi dengan petir hitam yang tiba-tiba saja menyambar dari langit yang cerah ke atas tanah Segel, dimana para Roh Penjaga lainnya tertidur. Langit konstan berubah menjadi segelap malam, awan hitam menjaga temaram muramnya hari, ditambah angin badai yang berpadu dengan air hujan mengiringi dentuman panah api yang menyiangi ladang pertempuran.

Api, air, dan angin menjadi elemen utama dalam pertempuran itu. Ditambah dengan gelapnya suasana, membuat tempat pembantaian itu menjadi kian buta. Namun tentu saja, hal itu tidak mengurangi kebrutalan para prajurit yang menyerang.

Roh Penjaga yang tersisa terbangun dengan suara seperti piring pecah yang beresonansi sebanyak tiga kali. Angeal menutup telinganya yang terasa sangat berdenging begitu pedang petir Roh Penjaga menghantam tanah seperti alarm, memberitahu kebangkitannya. Tentu saja, kunci kekuatan Gravethorn berada pada perlindungan Roh Penjaga, jika monster-monster raksasa itu dikalahkan, keseimbangan Segel akan rusak dan para roh yang telah mati bisa berjalan di alam ini…

Angeal bergidik ngeri jika memang hal itu lah yang akan terjadi.

Pedang beradu dengan pedang, para roh Penjaga tidak mampu menghadapi banyaknya pasukan yang menyerbu. Angeal semakin tegang. Roh Penjaga bertugas untuk melindungi seluruh roh orang-orang mati di Gravethorn, namun jika mereka dikalahkan maka…

Angeal tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi melihat keadaan seperti ini. Hanya satu yang dapat ia pikirkan; Siapapun yang memulai ini, pasti menginginkan sesuatu dari para orang-orang mati di Gravethorn ini. Angeal terkesiap sejenak begitu melihat Roh Penjaga yang berwujud seperti raksasa batu, perlahan tumbang, dilihat dari banyaknya pasukan yang menyerbu dari segala arah.

Sesekali terdengar dengung ketika pedang petir Roh Penjaga menghantam musuhnya, tapi itu pun sepertinya sia-sia saja sebab jumlah penyerang yang menyerbu mereka terlalu banyak. Ratusan… jumlahnya terlalu banyak… Sementara Penjaga hanya…

Sepuluh? Dua belas? Tiga puluh? Jumlahnya masih bisa dihitung. Lagipula, darimana datang pasukan musuh sebanyak itu? Semua berdandan rapi, bersenjata lengkap, dan berzirah metal—musuh terlihat sudah melakukan persiapan sebelum ini. Ratusan prajurit Iblis berwujud tengkorak tidak mungkin muncul begitu saja hanya karena kebetulan semata, atau hanya bandit biasa… Jawabannya masih misterius jika Angeal melihat semua prajurit yang memakai zirah berlambang Kerajaan…

Prajurit-prajurit ini /sepertinya/ dari kerajaan… Kalau begitu, kini semuanya menjadi jelas. Yang menyerang adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan. 

Jadi tentu saja, siapa yang menang dan kalah sudah terlihat dari sini.

Pelontar api melesat lagi, kali ini bukan panah lagi yang digunakan, tapi bongkahan batu yang telah disirami minyak… Sepertinya serangan ini bertujuan untuk melumat habis langsung Roh Penjaga yang semakin lama semakin lemah, dilihat dari banyaknya luka yang telah menghiasi tubuh para raksasa batu milenium itu.

Salah satu dari Penjaga meraung kesakitan begitu bongkahan api tadi menghantam langsung dirinya. Raksasa bertanduk empat dengan mata kuning berlian itu pun jatuh dengan suara menggelegar, tanah bergetar, dan beberapa retakan timbul akibat ditekan bobot mereka. Angeal semakin tegang, begitu bongkahan-bongkahan api lain segera menyusul…

Angeal memalingkan pandangannya, hanya melihat tombak menusuk tangan kanan salah satu para Roh Penjaga, mematahkannya. Suara debum tangan batu raksasa yang jatuh di tanah coklat, mengeringkan telinga. Dan dari semua pemandangan kekerasan, pembunuhan, penguasaan satu makhluk dengan yang lainnya, Angeal tidak bisa melihat yang lain selain sesosok bayangan hitam turun dari atas langit.

“Bulu hitam?” Tanyanya bingung sambil menengadahkan tangan dan menggapainya.

Mendongak ke atas sekali lagi, Angeal bisa melihat dengan utuh siapa pemilik bulu tersebut. Aura familiar yang ditinggalkan mirip seperti seseorang yang /sepertinya/ pernah ia kenal dekat. Aura itu mengintimidasi tapi tidak ditunjukkan seluruhnya. Sepertinya pemiliknya sengaja melakukannya untuk suatu hal.

Lonceng mistis itu terdengar lagi, dan ketika melihat wajah sang sosok bayangan, Angeal pun ingat siapa orang itu.

“Angeal. Lama tidak berjumpa.”

Suara itu… 

‘Hail Sephiroth…!’

“S…Sephiroth?”

Malaikat itu pun turun dari langit. Sebilah pedang panjang ada di tangannya. Pakaian jubah hitam tipis yang sama masih ia pakai. Angeal menjadi bingung akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

“Sephiroth, apa maksudnya ini?” Angeal dapat melihat para pasukan—pengikut-pengikut Sephiroth, yang sedang mencari sesuatu di puing-puing mozaik tanah Segel yang ditinggalkan Penjaganya.

Sephiroth tidak mempedulikan pandangan Angeal, tersenyum sinis. “Kau temanku yang bodoh, bukankah kau seharusnya tahu apa yang kaum kita pernah ramalkan dulu…?”

Angeal seperti tersedak bola tenis, berusaha menelan ludah begitu Sephiroth mendekatkan pedangnya ke leher sang hantu. Walau dia hantu, setelah Roh Penjaga dikalahkan, ia sama saja dengan para makhluk yang masih menginjakkan kaki di tanah.

Angeal masih diam saja. Sephiroth mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah salah satu prajurit di belakangnya yang sedang sibuk mencari ‘sesuatu’ itu. Ia berani menjamin Angeal tidak mungkin mau bergerak jika ditodong Masamune seperti itu.

“Sudah kau temukan?”

“S..sudah tuan. Ini.” Prajurit itu pun melempar ‘sesuatu’ yang dicari-cari daritadi ke tangan Sephiroth. Sephiroth tanpa melihat menangkapnya di udara. Angeal semakin percaya kalau sesuatu itu pastilah… Benda itu begitu kecil, itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah…

Angeal akhirnya berhasil menelan ludah. Mereka mencarinya di mozaik tanah Segel milik para Penjaga. Pernah ada rumor mengatakan kalau suatu pusaka legenda dipegang oleh para Penjaga Gravethorn yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menguasai Alam Kematian. Benda itu pastilah… 

“Kau dapat /kuncinya/?”

Sephiroth menutup matanya kemudian melempar benda kecil itu tanpa melihat ke udara lalu menangkapnya lagi. “Kunci Dunia Orang Mati ada di tanganku. Dengan ini kita punya kesempatan untuk menghambat pergerakan Kaisar.”

Angeal menatap horor benda emas kecil di tangan Sephiroth. “Kau berencana untuk memberontak terhadap Kaisar? Apa yang kau akan rencanakan dengan kunci itu?!” Pria kekar berambut hitam sebahu itu tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya setelah Masamune lagi-lagi dihunuskan ke arah lehernya. Jujur saja, apa temannya ini tidak punya hobi lain selain menghunuskan pedangnya ke orang-orang?

“Kaum kita dulu pernah meramalkan bahwa Perang Besar akan terjadi antara umat Manusia dan Kita,” Angeal membiarkan Sephiroth menjelaskan segala sesuatunya. “Disitu juga dikatakan, bahwa Dunia Orang Mati akan digunakan Kaisar sebagai alternatif menuju Dunia Manusia, sebab pasukan Kaisar tidak mungkin bisa menembus penghalang suci. Dengan begitu tentu saja… tentu saja Manusia tidak bisa melakukan apapun begitu penyerangan kita dimulai—mereka tidak tahu pasukan dari Archondere akan ikut serta.”

Angeal menatap Sephiroth seperti baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang baru. “Tapi hal itu dihentikan dengan pengorbanan Manusia itu. Manusia yang diramalkan itu. Dengan kematiannya, Portal Dunia Orang Mati dihancurkan dan… dan Dunia Kita juga ikut hancur akibat ketidakseimbangan elemen dimensi. Dengan kata lain, kita kalah. Percaya atau tidak pada ramalan itu, hingga kini Kerajaan tetap berniat untuk membunuh Manusia itu.”

Angeal lain daripada yang Sephiroth inginkan, justru tersenyum. Bukankah biasanya Angeal gemar menolong orang? “Kalau itulah yang memang terjadi, maka biarkanlah itu terjadi. Hal ini diluar jangkauan kita, Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth berkedip. Mata reptilnya bersinar menatap Angeal dengan tatapan seperti makhluk buas. Imajinasinya saja, atau Sephiroth terlihat… marah? “Apa kau menginginkan hal itu terjadi, Angeal? Kau sudah tahu kebenarannya, berhentilah berkata-kata seolah kau tidak pernah /mengenalku/.”

Angeal menggeleng. “Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Sephiroth. Kau sudah tahu apa hukumannya bagi pemberontak. Lagipula kau…kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan kunci itu. Hanya Kaisar sajalah yang bisa menggunakannya.”

“Benarkah itu?” Kelopak mata Sephiroth menyipit mendengarnya. Tidak disangka niat Sephiroth untuk membicarakan segala sesuatunya dengan santai menjadi sebuah debat adu mulut. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada cara lain…

Angeal diam saja. Sephiroth melanjutkan.

“…Setahuku, kunci itu diciptakan dari kekuatan Roh. Memang benar, hanya Kaisar saja yang bisa memerintah para Roh dan memanfaatkan kemampuannya untuk menggunakan kunci, tapi bukankah itu berarti Roh itu sendiri—yang dimanfaatkan Kaisar, juga bisa menggunakan kunci itu tanpa perlu persetujuannya?”

Angeal terkesiap. “Apa?”

Sephiroth terkekeh lalu menyingkirkan Masamune dari leher Angeal. “Jangan meremehkanku Angeal. Aku kemari bukan untuk kesia-siaan semata. Aku sudah merencanakannya terlebih dahulu. Aku juga tidak ingin membuang-buang nyawa pengikutku sia-sia. Jadi biar kupertegas—kalian para roh hanya dimanfaatkan saja. Kalianlah yang mempunyai kekuatan itu.”

“Tunggu dulu, kau bilang… Kau bilang Roh yang bisa menggunakannya, berarti…” Angeal tidak menyangka segala hal ini bisa menjadi begitu simpel. “Berarti aku bisa…”

“Ya benar sekali. Kau adalah Roh. Kau sudah mati. Kau bisa menggunakan benda yang memang dirancang /sudah mati/ dan menjadi apa yang biasa Kaisar sebut sebagai kekuatan Roh,” Sephiroth perlahan berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Angeal. “Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku datang kemari dan menumbangkan Para Penjaga—itu semua bertujuan untuk melepaskanmu kembali ke dunia nyata agar kau bisa ikut berpartisipasi, sekaligus mengambil kunci ini dari tangan mereka.”

Sephiroth tanpa berkata apa-apa perlahan mengambil tangan Angeal dan menyerahkan kunci transparan itu padanya. “Sephiroth…”

Sephiroth mengangguk. “Gunakan ini untuk mengunci pintu menuju Duniamu. Tidak ada pilihan lain, selama Dunia Mati dikunci, portal menuju Dunia Manusia akan tetap terkunci. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Angeal.”

“Memang apa yang sedang direncanakan Kaisar sekarang?”

“Ia berniat untuk mengumpulkan semua Iblis Peranakan yang ada di Dunia Manusia untuk bergabung dalam penyerangan gelombang pertama.” Lanjut Sephiroth. “Berarti kehancuran pada sistem pertahanan Kerajaan-kerajaan Manusia. Ada pepatah perang yang mengatakan; Hancurkan dulu semua cabangnya baru habisi intinya. Kau tentu saja mengerti maksudnya.”

Angeal termenung. “Oh, apa…apa Kaisar sudah menyadari pemberontakanmu? Kau salah satu dari mentri disana dan tentunya akan ikut memimpin peperangan ini, apa ia belum tahu?”

“Belum. Aku sepelan mungkin melancarkan rencana-rencana.” Sephiroth mengalihkan pandangannya. “Kawan lamaku, kau sudah mati. Aku semestinya tidak meminta lagi padamu, kau mestinya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku memohon bantuanmu. Apa kau bisa melaksanakannya?”

“Tingkat kepentingan sepenting ini tidak mungkin bisa kutolak,” Angeal menepuk pundak Sephiroth. “Ya anggap saja, ini bantuan sesama kawan lama.”

Sephiroth mengangguk merasa lega sekaligus bangga karena memenangkan adu debatnya. “Aku berhutang padamu.”

“Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Cloud?” Tanya Angeal sambil menawarkan senyum. “Aku yakin kau melakukan ini semua, hanya untuknya.”

“Cloud…” Sephiroth menghela nafas. “Aku tidak tahu akan kuapakan dia. Tetapi melihat perang yang akan segera dimulai…”

Angeal mengindikkan bahu sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Sephiroth lagi. “Jangan khawatir, aku yakin ia pasti baik-baik saja. Ia mewarisi darah legendarismu ‘kan? Ia tidak akan semudah itu tumbang.”

Sephiroth tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Angeal hanya mengangguk dan perlahan melangkah menjauh menuju kerumunan Roh-Roh lain yang menunggu dengan khawatir. Sephiroth bisa melihat Angeal melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya putih.

Angeal…

Apa ia sedang mengkomunikasikannya dengan roh-roh itu?

Sephiroth sempat bertanya-tanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak punya banyak alternatif. Kaisar akan segera kembali untuk mengecek prajurit-prajurit yang ikut perang… dan ia… ia juga harus /ikut/ berperang layaknya jendral-jendral lainnya. Sephiroth berharap semoga saja… semoga saja Cloud tidak ada disana ketika ia membantai mereka…

Sephiroth bergeming. Ya, tidak ada gunanya berharap selain membuktikannya kan? Dengan kemampuan komunikasi mimpi, ia mungkin bisa memberitahu ini pada Cloud? Akankah ia marah ketika mendengarnya? Tapi apapun respon Cloud padanya, ia pasti akan kecewa. Tunggu dulu, apa… apa Cloud masih sama seperti dulu? 

Dulu, Cloud adalah orang yang tertutup dan pemalu, Sephiroth masih ingat betul kejadian itu. Ia sangat sensitif dan… cepat kecewa jika sesuatu tidak berjalan seharusnya… Benarkah ia masih sama seperti waktu itu? Bukankah ada perkataan yang mengatakan; Orang menjadi dewasa pada waktunya? Apakah ia… Cloud’nya’ itu sudah berubah?

Jika Sephiroth menghitungnya, maka tidak salah lagi, Cloud sudah dewasa sekarang. Dalam umur manusia tentunya. Tapi… tapi bukankah darah murni legendarisnya harusnya akan menghentikan penuaan ketika mencapai usia dewasa? Lagipula, apakah efek darah murninya sudah mulai bekerja? Harusnya… harusnya Cloud sudah mulai merasakan ada perbedaan daya ketajaman indra yang menjadi tanda utama…

Apa… apa ia tidak merasakannya? Dan… bukannya memori Cloud juga harusnya sudah mulai kembali jika efek darah murni itu mulai bekerja? Kalau begitu, kenapa Cloud selalu bertindak di kesehariannya—dari apa yang Sephiroth selama ini pantau, ia seolah adalah manusia biasa? 

Apa ia tidak tahu tentang itu? Apa Rufus tidak memberitahunya?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang perlu dijawab. Dan semua pertanyaan itu hanya bisa dijawab dengan mengoreknya dari Cloud secara langsung. Jadi ketika, sebuah pernyataan dari kaum Roh akhirnya diputuskan, Sephiroth tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk tetap berdiam. Menunggu dan memikirkan Cloud benar-benar tidak boleh dipersatukan, tapi…

Sebuah suara tiupan terdengar dari dalam kepalanya. Sephiroth sejenak berpikir itu hanyalah kegilaannya, tetapi ketika didengarkan lebih detail… 

Itu…itu sirine panggilan Kaisar…

Dan itu berarti ia harus segera pergi. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir lebih banyak rencana, atau seseorang akan mulai mencurigainya. 

Anggota kerajaan tidak akan tanggung-tanggung menghukum siapapun yang bersalah apalagi yang terbukti… berkhianat. Oleh sebab itu, ia perlu memberi penegasan kembali pada Kaisar agar dia bisa mempercayainya lebih dalam mengemban tugas, sehingga… sehingga ia tidak akan dicurigai.

“Cloud, ini semua terlalu cepat—‘waktu’ berjalan terlalu cepat... Aku..aku harus segera bertindak—tidak ada pilihan lain, tidak...” Sephiroth memberi tanda-tanda pada pengikutnya untuk segera berkemas. “…kita berdua tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti jalan permainan ini…”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Angeal, Sephiroth menghilang dari pandangan sekejap mata begitu panggilan dari Kaisar beresonansi sekali lagi di telinganya…

oOo  
Chapter 4e: Pecahan Memori  
oOo  
Cloud merasa ringan. Entah mengapa untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia merasa begitu ringan. Segala sesuatu seolah terlihat terbang di sekitarnya. Stalaktit dan stalakmit itu, bebatuan kecil, kerikil, pasir…

Oh jelas sekali, tidak mungkin realita berkata hal-hal imajinatif seperti ini… Petualangannya membasmi setan mungkin saja sudah kadaluarsa sekarang… Ia sendiri bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan apapun ketika ia dengan penasaran mengetes apakah ia bermimpi, yaitu dengan memukul tangannya sendiri. Bahkan tiba-tiba saja, hanya dalam kedipan mata, ia sudah berada di negeri antah-berantah dimana ia tidak menginjak apapun kecuali angin.

Ia melayang di udara… Burung terbang melewatinya, langit tiba-tiba menjadi terang seterang matahari terbenam… Awan-awan merah muda bergulung seperti kapas…

… Mungkinkah ia sudah mati?

Suara deburan ombak, membuat Cloud mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah suara itu berasal. Ya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah di bawahnya. 

Oh bagus, itu berarti ia melayang di atas laut. Sungguh parah.

Sesuatu yang lebih unik lagi menarik perhatiannya ketika ia perlahan—entah dengan kemampuan apa, turun dari lokasinya sebelumnya melayang, ke atas pasir putih yang merupakan fondasi pantai itu. Pantai… Ia berada di pantai… Hanya ada sesuatu yang familiar dari pantai berpasir putih ini, ia hanya tidak tahu apa.

Sesuatu yang perak dan emas terlihat di ujung matanya. Cloud segera mengenalnya.

Ia bisa melihat Sephiroth berlari melewatinya, menembusnya, seolah dia bayangan yang tak terlihat. Dan di gendongannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah… 

…dirinya sendiri?! Halusinasikah?!

Cloud hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali kemudian mengucek-kucek matanya lagi, bila mungkin itu semua hanya salah lihat saja. Tapi semuanya terbayar nyata ketika ia bisa mendengar anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik itu terbatuk-batuk dan terdengar sulit bernafas dari kejauhan. 

Apa… apa dirinya itu sakit…?

“S..sephiroth…”

“Cloud… bertahanlah.”

Tidak punya pilihan lain selain karena penasaran, Cloud pun mengikuti kemana Sephiroth pergi membawanya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi ataupun apakah kejadian ini /pernah/ terjadi dan merupakan salah satu memorinya? Rufus bukannya pernah mengatakan bahwa beberapa ingatannya hilang akibat insiden di masa lalu?

Apakah itu berarti, ini adalah ingatannya itu? Lagipula, insiden di masa lalu apa yang bisa membuatnya melupakan Sephiroth—penolongnya itu?

Banyak jawaban yang dibutuhkan. Jadi dengan itu, Cloud pun memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi terlebih dahulu, baru menggumulkannya. Ia pun mendekat ke Sephiroth yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berlari dan melihat sekitar dengan tatapan waspada.

Ekspresi pria perak di versi /mungkin-merupakan-ingatannya/ ini, terlihat sangat khawatir. Cloud bisa melihatnya hanya dalam sekali kilas saja. Jujur, Cloud tidak pernah melihat Sephiroth selama ini se-khawatir ini, dan melihat Sephiroth—panutannya itu tiba-tiba kian cemas membuat Cloud berpikir apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi.

Sephiroth perlahan kembali melangkah lagi, kali ini mendatangi salah satu gubuk jerami berbentuk aneh di pantai itu. Cloud tidak pernah melihat negri antah-berantah ini ataupun gubuk aneh itu…. Tunggu dulu, ini… ini seperti bukan dunianya…. Kalau tidak salah, Rufus dulu pernah mengatakan kalau dunia Iblis itu berbeda dari dunia Manusia, bukankah itu berarti ini adalah dunia Iblis?

Jadi, Sephiroth pernah membawanya ke Dunia Iblis. Tidak heran jika segala sesuatu terasa janggal.

Cloud tanpa sadar memandangi dirinya yang ada di gendongan Sephiroth. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan dirinya di versi ini. Kulitnya terlalu pucat, Cloud berpikir apakah ini pengaruh dari penyakitnya? Uh, penyakit apa memangnya? Setahu Cloud, ia tidak pernah menderita penyakit apapun sebelum ini…

“Kau ini siapa? Dengar, kami tidak menerima pasien lagi…”

“Tutup mulutmu. Apa kau mau kehilangan nyawamu...? Aku bisa mengambilnya sekarang juga.” Sephiroth mendesis dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menambah efek intimidasi. Orang di depannya sepertinya mulai menyadari siapa Sephiroth dan statusnya disini.

Cloud terus membuntuti Sephiroth yang sudah mengancam pemilik gubuk itu tanpa sempat melihatnya mengeluarkan pedang. Cloud membelalakan mata. Pemilik gubuk itu… bukan manusia. Ia adalah Iblis. Jadi, ini benar dunia Iblis rupanya… 

“Tapi kau harus membayar untuk ini. Kami tidak menyediakan pelayanan gratis walau kau adalah salah satu mentri kerajaan…”

“Itu masalah nanti. Uang bukanlah masalah.”

Sephiroth dan dirinya segera masuk ke dalam begitu pemiliknya mengijinkan masuk. Cloud terus membuntuti di belakang, semua orang sepertinya tidak bisa melihatnya ada disana seperti ia adalah sejenis hantu yang tak terlihat. Bukan seperti setan-setan yang dibasminya, tapi lebih seperti seseorang yang semestinya tidak ada di masa ini—seperti sebuah paradoks.

Dari pemandangan di dalam gubuk, Cloud akhirnya tahu kalau dirinya di versi ini /memang/ sakit. Gubuk ini rupanya adalah sejenis…klinik? Karena dilihat dari banyaknya peralatan pengobatan dan bau antiseptik begitu ia masuk ke dalam. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa… Iblis memakai baju yang seragam. Sepertinya ini benar adalah klinik.

Ia bisa melihat dirinya tiba-tiba saja menggigil dan sesekali kesulitan bernafas sehingga membuat Sephiroth menjadi gusar dan menghentikan langkahnya.

“Cloud…” Sephiroth melihat mata Cloud yang perlahan menutup. “…bertahanlah sedikit lagi.”

Seorang dari yang berpakaian seragam itu mendatangi Sephiroth. Cloud bisa melihat Sephiroth tiba-tiba menjadi tegang. 

“Ada apa ini? Kami tidak menerima pasien lagi…” Orang yang sepertinya dokter itu perlahan terdiam begitu melihat wajah Sephiroth. “…oh. Sephiroth… bukankah kau… kau harusnya berada di kementrian?”

“Ya, aku memang seharusnya bertahta disana bersama Garland dan Kefka, tapi sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu,” Sephiroth mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ‘Cloud’ yang sedang menggigil. “Anak ini terkena racun Hydra. Aku memohon padamu, Gast.”

Dokter tua itu terlihat menyipitkan mata dan menyentuh tangan ‘Cloud’, ia pun berbisik sepelan mungkin agar orang lain tidak mendengar. “Manusia? Kau membawa manusia ke alam Iblis? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sephiroth? Ia /akan/ mati disini. Disini terlalu berbahaya untuknya.”

Sephiroth diam saja dan memalingkan pandangannya. Gast menghela nafas.

“Kau gila jika kau memintaku menyembuhkan manusia dari racun Hydra,” Gast melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. “Iblis Murni sekalipun tidak ada yang pernah selamat dari racun itu. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau bertemu Hydra di perjalananmu? Apa jangan-jangan kau…”

“Maafkan aku, tapi, tidak ada jalan lain menuju Archondere—Kerajaan, tanpa melewati The Tempest—kawah Hydra,” Sephiroth menjelaskan pelan. “Aku dan seluruh keluarga Kerajaan kebal terhadap racun Hydra, tapi ‘Cloud’…”

Gast menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku tidak bisa. Aku angkat tangan, Sephiroth. Racun Hydra tidak ada penawarnya, dan jika kau memaksa…”

“Gast… ia /akan/ mati dua jam dari sekarang! Kumohon, cobalah membuat penawarnya, bukankah kau bisa membuat penawar Basilisk, apa bedanya dengan membuat penawar Hydra? Keduanya sama-sama racun kelas berat, lalu kenapa—!”

Gast sudah memotong pertanyaan Sephiroth sebelum ia mampu menyelesaikannya. Cloud hanya bisa ikut terbawa suasana tegang dan melongo menatap kedua orang yang beragumentasi tentang dirinya itu.

“Tidak. Bisa. Sephiroth.” Gast menurunkan tatapannya. “Asal kau tahu, racun Hydra berbeda dengan racun Basilisk. Memang keduanya kelas berat, namun Hydra memiliki anomali tak terbaca dalam racunnya sehingga kode parasit yang dibawanya tidak bisa dikenali. Jika aku menyuntikkan penawar ke dalam darahnya,” Gast menunjuk ke arah ‘Cloud’. “Penawar itu juga akan menghabisi seluruh organnya karena ia tidak bisa mengenali yang mana racunnya dan yang mana jaringan tubuh pemiliknya. Ditambah lagi aku tidak tahu persis berapa banyak dosis yang diperlukan untuk manusia. Aku bisa-bisa membunuhnya karena overdosis.”

Cloud bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Sephiroth dari penjelasan tadi. Dengan semua penjelasan akurat yang diberikan Gast, Sephiroth pasti merasa satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan ‘Cloud’ di saat-saat terakhir, terkandas. Detik demi detik berlalu, dan sebelum Sephiroth bisa menyadari berapa banyak waktu yang berjalan, ‘Cloud’ bisa-bisa sudah pergi. Sephiroth pastinya merasa terpukul setelah akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa mestinya ia tidak membawa ‘Cloud’ bersamanya. 

“S..sep..hir…” Sephiroth sepertinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengelus rambut ‘Cloud’. Cloud merasa terenyuh melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Ia hanya bingung apakah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya ini setelahnya? Apakah ia akan mati?

Cloud bisa melihat Sephiroth perlahan menunduk dan menatap Gast sekali lagi. Jujur dalam hati, Cloud sendiri merasa ikut terbawa suasana tegang dan cemas.

“Maafkan aku. Resikonya terlalu besar, Sephiroth,” Gast menambahkan. “Itulah mengapa racun Hydra dikenal paling mematikan. Sampai saat ini, belum ada yang bisa memecahkan kode racun Hydra. Jika saja kode itu bisa dipecahkan, mungkin…”

Sephiroth di tengah kebingungannya hanya bisa mengutarakan pertanyaan yang kemungkinan muncul pertama di kepalanya. “Apa kau bisa memecahkannya?”

Gast dengan cepat menggeleng. “Tidak. Hanya expert pengobatan di Archondere yang sedang melakukan uji coba yang mungkin bisa melakukannya. Tapi jika kau membawanya ke Archondere, anak itu kemungkinan sudah mati sebelum kau sampai.”

Sephiroth berbalik badan tanpa melihat Gast. “Aku mengerti. Aku akan mencari cara lain. Terima kasih.”

Cloud bisa melihat Sephiroth berjalan perlahan keluar, ia hanya tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sephiroth sekarang. Ia pun dengan penasaran terus membuntuti Sephiroth yang terlihat sangat terpukul. Cloud perlahan mengerti mengapa Sephiroth sangat khawatir di versi ini. 

Jadi ini semua karena dirinya? Inikah memori yang hilang itu?

Begitu ia menembus pintu gubuk, ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi selain cahaya putih yang menyakitkan mata. Suara desisan wanita terdengar di dekatnya dan raungan makhluk buas terdengar membalasnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, tangan kanannya terasa seperti dilindas truk dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Ketika ia mencium bau udara di sekitar dalam tarikan nafas, ia pun kaget karena seolah otomatis, ia bisa membayangkan merah, amis, dan basah di sekitar tubuhnya. 

Tak lama, Cloud pun memutuskan untuk membuka mata. Segalanya seperti bayangan. Namun ia tahu, ia sudah kembali ke alam nyata. Ia ingin sekali meraih kembali memori itu dan menontonnya hingga akhir dan mendapatkan jawaban yang hilang, tapi… tetapi sepertinya memori itu /memang/ terputus sampai sana saja. Ia hanya tidak tahu mengapa.

Hal satu-satunya yang Cloud bisa ingat, ketika alam bawah sadarnya perlahan pudar adalah teriakan seseorang yang ia kenal dekat memanggil namanya, sekilas wajah pria berkacamata dengan gigi tajam bagai gergaji, rasa sakit yang luar biasa menghantam lehernya, dan /sesuatu/… sesuatu seperti cairan memasuki sistem peredaran darahnya yang terasa rapuh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ide untuk fiksi ini sudah ADA sebelum Maleficent bahkan ada, karena ketika saya menulisnya, saya tidak tahu ada film Maleficent yang topiknya rada-rada mirip. Sephiroth itu mirip dengan Maleficent kalo diliat dari segi pelindung Cloud. Tapi asal kalian tahu, Sephiroth akan 100% berbeda ketika Cloud akhirnya berhasil bertemu dengannya. Hihihi, kenapa ya? Tunggu lanjutannya dalam update selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5: Langit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author ngepost cerita dalam bahasa indonesia, jelas gak bakal populer. Tapi, author memang tidak mengincar hal tersebut. Fiksi ini memang yang paling Author suka dari semua fiksi yang Author tulis. Author punya banyak cerita, tapi gak niat nge-post, karena gak bisa jamin bakal lanjut terus. Terkadang, bosan jadi pindah nulis yang lain. Tapi yang satu ini, Author paling suka, favorit, jadi pasti bakal paling gak 3/4 selesai.

Chapter 5: Langit

 

oOo  
Chapter 5a: Skycore  
oOo

Skycore. Atau yang selama ini disebut juga sebagai Kontinen Dewa—Pulau kecil beraura mistis yang tertutup salju setiap tahunnya, yang mengambang di langit lepas, tertutup awan, melayang dengan gagah di atas lautan api. Tidak heran bila beberapa orang sempat menganggap Skycore adalah surga, dilihat dari kawasannya yang /tepat/ melayang di atas Neraka itu sendiri. Ada yang setuju dan menganggapnya demikian, adapula yang tidak. Rumor bisa terbang bagai angin, tapi sejelas apapun informasi yang didapat, tempat itu tetaplah misteri.

Banyak yang mengatakan mitos tentang Ramalan Kehancuran Dunia yang didapat kaum Iblis, sebenarnya dari sana. Memang betul berkemungkinan, jika kedudukan perwakilan di Skycore yang tertinggi selama ini selalu diraih kaum Iblis itu sendiri—Ultimecia. 

Kawasan Skycore bukanlah tempat yang bersahabat, penduduknya sangat anti terhadap orang asing, terutama ras lain seperti; Iblis, Manusia, Peri, Ogre, Orc, ataupun Kurcaci. Penduduk di Skycore terdiri dari beragam ras, tetapi mereka memiliki satu hukum mematikan yang mengikat; Mereka wajib untuk menyangkal ras mereka sebelumnya. Untuk detail, tiada seorangpun yang tahu, penduduk disana sangat tertutup.

Benteng batu raksasa berhias permata dan beribu persenjataan semi-modern, mendominasi keseluruhan pulau. Mereka yang memerintah disana dianggap sebagai dewa yang menentukan waktu, kejadian, dan kematian. Mereka lah yang menjalankan Roda Waktu, memutar Kristal Takdir, dan memintal tenunan Jarum Kematian—tanggal hidup dan mati ditorehkan disana. Tidak terkecuali ramalan, kejadian penting, dan cara seseorang mati juga sudah ditentukan disana.

Mereka lah yang disebut sebagai para Watcher. Pengawas yang menjadikan segala sesuatunya teratur—sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya terjadi di masa depan.

Tidak heran, mereka selama ini dipandang selaku Dewa selain karena fakta bahwa mereka abadi—layaknya para Iblis. Tidak heran pula, jika para Watcher sering mengalami konflik dengan para Iblis.

Derap langkah kaki memotong masuk, suara klentingan sepatu berbahan baja terdengar begitu jelas diiringi suara gesekan baju zirah. Sekitar sepuluh tentara berbaju zirah emas diselimuti batu-batu permata melangkah masuk. Mereka berjalan beriringan membentuk dua deret baris, kedua prajurit yang berdiri memimpin barisan memegang erat kedua lengan tahanan yang mereka kepit di antara barisan. Tahanan itu memakai jubah merah panjang—tanda bahwa ia berasal dari kontinen iblis. Sepertinya ia ada urusan ketika ia segera saja terjatuh dan memasang pose berlutut hingga kepalanya menyentuh lantai begitu sampai di tengah ruangan. 

Tempat itu terlihat sangat tidak nyata. Bagaimana mungkin tidak, jika seluruh tembok terbuat dari emas dan lantai terhias berlian di setiap ubinnya. Kedua barisan pasukan itu perlahan melangkah mundur tetapi tetap dalam posisi siaga. Sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang tiba-tiba nampak di ujung ruangan di hadapan sang tahanan, disusul oleh sebelas cahaya lain yang muncul beriringan di segala sisi ruangan. Tahanan itu konstan menghalangi matanya dengan lengannya, dari terpaan cahaya yang membutakan.

Suara gemuruh gema terdengar keras sebelum cahaya sangat terang di ujung ruangan perlahan berubah dan mengambil rupa sesuatu yang besar, yang bersinar terang bagai seribu lampu yang dinyalakan bersamaan. Cahaya terang itu perlahan memudar dan menyisakan di tempatnya seekor Naga putih raksasa yang duduk dengan penuh kemuliaan. Naga itu memiliki ribuan berlian putih seperti cermin menghiasi tubuhnya--membentuk interval mozaik yang menyelimuti tubuhnya bagai sisik, sepasang tanduknya terbuat dari perak, dan matanya berkobar api, menjilat-jilat di sepanjang kelopaknya. Cincin-cincin emas menjuntai di sepanjang ekornya. Di sepanjang moncong hingga punggungnya terdapat batu-batu alam yang bersinar berbagai warna, membentuk pola seperti duri-duri tajam.

Sebelas cahaya yang bertengger di sekitarnya merapat menuju naga itu, dan tahanan itu harus menyipitkan matanya menahan silau yang melewatinya begitu saja. Sebelas cahaya seperti bola itu berjejer dan melingkar seperti cincin raksasa, berputar mengitari naga itu. Dengan itu, suara gemuruh gema pun terdengar sekali lagi, lalu hening. Tahanan itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, berlutut hingga menyentuh tanah ketika sepasang mata api itu menatapnya.

"Berdirilah, wahai ksatria." Suara naga itu tidak seperti yang diperkirakan sang tahanan--suara nya terdengar sangat lembut seperti musik. Tahanan itu terbelalak kaget dalam pikirannya walau tidak menunjukkannya di depan naga. "Aku sudah menunggumu."

Tahanan itu mendongakkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menahan komando dari sang raja. "Terima kasih, yang mulia, tapi saya kemari bukan karena keinginan saya semata." Sang naga memicingkan matanya menatap si tahanan, seperti hendak mencari kebohongan yang mungkin dilakukan. "Saya dari kontinen Iblis, seperti yang Anda ketahui. Namun, perlu anda tahu bahwa saya kemari dikirim oleh Ultimecia. Beliau tidak mampu datang kemari berhubung sebuah kepentingan yang mendadak."

Sang naga memiringkan sedikit wajahnya seperti hendak belajar sesuatu yang baru. "Benarkah itu?" 

Sang tahanan mengangguk ketakutan. "Ya, itu.. itu benar. Ini surat yang beliau ingin berikan kepada Anda."

Tak menunggu lama, beberapa prajurit yang berdiri di sekitar sang Naga datang ke arah si Tahanan dan mengambil surat berwarna coklat yang dikepit dengan pita merah di tangan tahanan yang terbuka. Sang Naga menyuruh para prajuritnya menaruh gulungan berpita merah ke dalam suatu mezbah yang terbuat dari kaca tepat di samping kanannya. Seusai meletakkannya, mereka undur diri, dan mundur keluar dari area.

Erzur menatap surat yang tadi dibawanya di dalam kotak kaca itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Sang Naga membunyikan lonceng perak berbentuk bintang di sebelah kirinya--yang bersebrangan dengan kotak mezbah kaca tersebut. Suara gemuruh terdengar lagi di seluruh ruangan, dan Erzur mendapati dirinya diliputi cahaya putih menyakitkan mata. Ia pun menutup matanya.

"Buka matamu, pelayan yang baik. Kau telah berhasil melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan tuanmu. Aku akan menjamumu hari ini." Suara Sang Naga tiba-tiba menyanyi di dalam indra pendengaran Iblis Murni itu. Erzur perlahan membuka mata.

Hanya mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah meja makan, dimana hanya ia dan Naga itu saja yang duduk. Meja makan itu sangat besar dan mewah, terbuat dari permata yang sama indahnya dengan sisik berlian sang Naga. Ruangan diliputi cahaya emas kekuningan, dan lampu-lampu hias terbuat dari kristal yang seperti telah diabadikan dahulu kala. Jamuan makanan dan minuman dari segala jenis dan rasa terbaik telah menunggu di hadapannya. Hangat dan seperti baru saja dimasak.

"Makanlah. Semuanya milikmu." Gumam sang Naga. Taring batu sapir mencuat dari balik gusinya yang berkerut karena tersenyum ketika melihat Erzur menatap makanan di hadapannya dengan gusar. "Jangan ragu. Kau bahkan boleh tinggal disini untuk sementara hingga aku selesai membaca kontrak dalam Surat Perjanjian kalian."

Menyentuh meja berlian di hadapannya dan memastikan itu nyata, Erzur merasa seperti di surga.

oOo  
Chapter 5b: Outer Tower of Midgar  
oOo

Puluhan kuda perang dilengkapi penunggangnya perlahan berlalu melewati deburan tanah berpasir kuning dekat menara pos penjaga terluar Midgar. Menara berwarna hitam dengan bendera merah berlambang singa di ujungnya itu, terlihat bertambah dekat dari kejauhan. Rufus, Zack, dan Aerith yang memimpin kru berkuda itu segera berhenti begitu menapak di depan sang menara, hanya untuk menemui sang kepala pasukan penjaga. Zack berdehem ketika melihat orang yang dicarinya tidak merespon keberadaan mereka, justru sedang berbicara pada bawahannya.

“Uh, halo.” Sahut Zack dengan polosnya mencari perhatian. Kuda hitam yang dinaikinya meringkik seolah membalasnya. Zack berbalik menatap Rufus dengan tatapan; ‘Eh, bisa kau suruh kuda bodohmu ini untuk tidak ikut campur? Dia terlalu berisik, kau tahu?’

Sang kepala prajurit yang memakai topi zirah metal berukir singa emas dan bulu merah di ujungnya, akhirnya memberi perhatian. Ia pun menoleh melihat Zack dan kemudian entah apa yang ia sampaikan pada bawahannya itu, sang prajurit muda bawahan itu segera pergi masuk ke dalam menara. Aerith diam-diam memperhatikan sang bawahan, dan menemukan pemuda itu tak lama kemudian keluar dan membawa beberapa prajurit lainnya di belakangnya dalam pose siap bertarung.

Rufus berpikir mungkin sang kepala penjaga waspada jika ia akan melakukan pemberontakan. “Permisi, kepala penjaga.” Sang penjaga menoleh ke arah Rufus. “Kami kemari tidak sedang ingin melakukan hal-hal yang lucu. Kami hanya ingin masuk ke Midgar untuk menyampaikan berita penting bagi sang Raja.”

Aerith ikut mengangguk dan menambahkan. “Apa disini ada terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya sehingga kalian memperketat penjagaan?”

Sang kepala penjaga sibuk mengelus-elus kumis panjangnya, matanya tidak fokus seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. Ia pun mengangguk setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Rufus, Zack, dan Aerith konstan melonjak dari sadel kuda mereka, terkejut. Jadi apa yang mereka selama ini perkirakan ternyata benar adanya. Bumi terbakar api, ratusan ribu pasukan Archondere menyerang… 

/Tidak/. Belum sampai disana, tetapi hampir.

“Kita terlambat, Rufus! ‘Waktu’ kita habis!” Teriak Zack. Aerith menatap rambut jabrik hitam dengan tatapan teror.

Rufus mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang Zack maksudkan, sementara para prajurit seolah tidak memasang perhatian pada mereka bertiga—mereka sepertinya mengerti ini urusan pribadi. “Kita harus menyampaikan ini pada raja kalau begitu. /Hari ini juga/.” Perintahnya.

Dan dengan itu, Rufus, Zack, dan Aerith memutar tali kekang kuda mereka, hendak beranjak dari tempat. Rufus segera memberi tanda-tanda pada pengikutnya di belakang—para Turks juga ikut berputar keluar dari area. Hanya menemui sebuah tombak telah dilempar tepat di depan kuda putih milik Rufus. Otomatis, kuda itu bergejolak, menaikkan kedua kaki depannya ke atas dengan kaget sembari meringkik dengan keras. Rufus segera menekan tali kekangnya, dengan harapan membuat sang kuda kembali tenang. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sang kepala pasukan memegang satu tombak lainnya yang siap dilempar lagi ke arahnya jika ia mencoba lagi.

Lelaki pirang itu menghela nafas. “Ada apa ini?”

Kepala prajurit melangkah mendekat. “Aku ingin penjelasan. Kalian ini darimana? Dan apa urusan kalian ingin masuk ke dalam? Lagipula, aku belum memberi ijin apapun bagi kalian untuk itu. Aku bisa saja menarik jembatan itu masuk,” Tunjuknya pada jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan Tanah Luar dengan isi Midgar. “…dan kalian tidak akan pernah sampai.”

Zack dan Aerith menukar pandangan. Rufus mengangguk, ia mengerti apa maksud pria di hadapannya, tetapi mau tidak mau, ia mesti meluangkan waktu sedikit. Asal orang-orang ini tahu saja, sebenarnya ia sedang tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni mereka, /dan yang terpenting/, ia punya misi penting menyangkut keselamatan umat manusia. Untuk itu, ia harus sampai di kastil Midgar hari ini juga. 

“Hmph, kami dari… /Junon/. Ini keluargaku,” Tunjuk Rufus pada Zack, Aerith, dan semua Turks di belakangnya. Ia hampir bisa melihat Reno tertawa di belakang. “Ini anakku,” Tunjuknya pada Zack dan Aerith. Zack dan Aerith menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. “Dan mereka,” Tunjuknya pada para Turks. “…adalah keluarga besarku. Kami pedagang yang berpindah.” Jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

Si kepala prajurit mengelus-elus lagi dagunya. Ia sepertinya sedang berpikir. “Kalian pedagang, mengapa tidak membawa dagangan?”

Rufus terkejut, tapi tidak menunjukkannya. Ia sendiri bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. “Kami sudah mengantarnya kemari… bulan lalu.” Ah, ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana lagi menjawabnya. Semoga saja bulan lalu memang ada barang dagangan yang datang ke Midgar dari Junon. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir, Junon adalah kota pelabuhan, barang-barang dari pelabuhan pasti dititipkan di Midgar—kota terdekat, bukan?

“…Oh, jadi kalian pedagang dari Junon yang sewa tempat bulan lalu itu?” Tiba-tiba sang kepala prajurit bertanya. Ia sepertinya tidak begitu mengingat wajah pedagang yang sesungguhnya. Rufus mendapat ide. Ia bisa menggunakan ini sebagai senjatanya.

“Ya. Kami sudah mempersiapkannya dari bulan lalu.” Jawab Rufus berusaha mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya. Zack dan Aerith justru berusaha menahan tawa. Kepala prajurit sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku kedua ‘anak’ Rufus.

“Kalau begitu, kami perlu mencatat namamu.” Rufus menelan ludah. “Untuk kunjungan menetap di Midgar, sang raja memerintahkan kami untuk mencatat setiap orang yang menjadi penduduk tetap di Midgar.” Perintahnya dan segera menyuruh salah satu prajuritnya untuk mengambil selembar kertas dan tinta. “Tunggu sebentar.”

Rufus mengangguk, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka bisa saja ketahuan jika memberitahu nama asli. Kalau begitu, Rufus perlu berbohong…/lagi/. Tak lama, si bawahan kembali dengan kertas dan tinta dari dalam menara dan memberikannya pada kepala prajurit.

“Kau yang pirang, siapa namamu?” Tanya si kepala prajurit dengan bosan. Kertas dan tinta siap di tangan.

“Namaku Barbaros.” Zack tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Ia dan Reno terkekeh. Untungnya, tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. “Eh, biar aku yang perkenalkan setiap orang ini supaya kau tidak perlu menghabiskan nafasmu hanya untuk menanyakan nama.” Ujar Rufus gusar. Sang kepala prajurit sepertinya kaget dengan tawaran itu, ia pun menatap Rufus sebentar setelah menulis namanya, namun akhirnya… mengangguk. Rufus menghela nafas lega.

“Ya, terserah kau saja.” Ujar pria berkumis lebat itu. “Bicaralah, kalau begitu.”

“Kedua anakku; Vorte,” Tunjuknya pada Zack. “…dan Giswen.” Pada Aerith. Ia pun menunggu kepala prajurit selesai menulis nama Zack dan Aerith. “Yang berambut merah sepupuku; Re…” Ia hampir kepeleset nama ‘Reno’. “…Regis. Dan di sebelahnya yang botak itu sepupuku juga; Harro.” Begitulah Rufus memperkenalkan nama mereka satu persatu. Hingga tiba pada giliran Elena. “Itu nenekku; Grandma Dolly.”

Zack dan Aerith tertawa. Kepala prajurit tidak mempedulikan mereka. Rufus terkekeh terbatuk-batuk. Sejenak, kru Rufus terlihat melepaskan beban mental sebelum pertunjukan sesungguhnya dimulai sementara para prajurit mengijinkan jembatan untuk dibuka bagi mereka. Kepala prajurit mundur dan kembali ke aktivitas pelatihan biasanya, dan Rufus memerintahkan seluruh anggota timnya kembali ke posisi. 'Waktu' mereka tidaklah banyak.

Ia memerintahkan kudanya untuk kembali bergerak, hanya menemukan suara kepakan sayap. Rufus pun tiba-tiba berhenti. Senyumnya tergantikan oleh kerutan dalam yang membuat Zack dan Aerith tegang ketika tidak sengaja melihatnya.

'Sephiroth?' Tanya Rufus dalam hati. 'Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin jika dilihat dari situasi dan kondisi yang semestinya terjadi! Dan dari suaranya terdengar dari arah...'

Rufus menoleh. Zack dan Aerith ikut menoleh.

Kosong. Rufus, Zack, dan Aerith menatap ke arah bukit tinggi di belakangnya. Sebuah gubuk tua dapat terlihat dari kejauhan, tetapi itu tidaklah penting. Seseorang mestinya berada disana sebagai sumber suara....

Mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja. Rufus kembali memasang pendengaran untuk memastikan. Dan memang benar, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Lelaki pirang itu pun menyuruh tim nya untuk segera bergerak, mereka sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Mereka harus berhasil meyakinkan raja untuk mulai bersiap terhadap peperangan yang akan segera terjadi...

Yang mereka tidak tahu hanyalah sepasang mata kuning elang raksasa mengawasi mereka dari bukit yang sama sejak mereka datang. Dan seseorang dengan jubah merah melipat sepasang sayap hitamnya untuk berdiri di samping sang elang.

oOo  
Chapter 5c: Unexpected Friend  
oOo  
Boar memutuskan untuk mengubah setengah bagian tubuhnya menjadi wujud aslinya, dengan tujuan mempermudah pergerakannya. Cloud menonton dengan horor ketika kedua kaki langsing wanita itu berubah menjadi delapan kaki laba-laba yang tajam. Boar tersenyum, ia pun dengan mudahnya menusuk tulang rusuk Cloud dengan salah satu kaki tajamnya, menahannya tetap di tempat, sementara taringnya berjalan mendekat untuk kedua kalinya. 

Manusia berbau aneh yang Boar temukan itu berusaha menghindar ketika ia mencoba untuk pertama kalinya menggigitnya. Dan anehnya lagi, ia sukses melakukannya. Boar menaikkan sebelah alis mulusnya, ia tidak berpikir seorang manusia mampu melakukannya. 

\---

Cloud meraung kesakitan ketika kaki tajam seperti kait itu menusuknya dalam dan memutarkan posisinya menjadi jatuh terbaring. Ia bisa merasakan tulangnya patah. ‘Taring itu!’ Teriak Cloud dalam pikirannya. Ketika wanita siluman itu menunduk untuk menggigitnya dengan taring spesialnya, Cloud dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk keluar dari posisi, tetapi tetap tidak mampu. Ketika gigitan itu sampai tepat di lehernya—mengincar nadi untuk menyebar racun lebih cepat, Cloud mengalami flashback yang tidak ia kira. Itu seperti memori otomatis yang terjadi akibat seseorang yang trauma pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

Ketika Cloud sadar dari flashback, yang ia temukan hanyalah darah dimana-mana. Pandangannya tidak jelas dan tangannya patah. Namun berkat itu, ia menjadi mengerti sekarang. Menjadi mengerti mengapa Flashback itu terjadi tepat di saat taring Boar menancap ke dalam nadi lehernya. Sephiroth dalam Flashback berkata ia pernah diracun Hydra, sehingga kemungkinan pria berkacamata dan bertaring tajam gergaji itu adalah Hydra dan… Iblis itu menggigitnya… disana. Tetapi ia masih tetap tidak mengerti mengapa Flashback itu terhenti sampai sana saja, mengapa tangannya patah, dan… /mengapa/ ia masih belum menjadi batu walau sudah diracun oleh siluman itu. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh indranya bekerja kecuali penglihatannya—yang merupakan normal sejak ia kehilangan banyak darah dilihat dari luka rusuknya yang terbuka sekarang.

Semua hal yang terjadi seperti hal alien baginya. Ada yang aneh terjadi disini dan ia bisa mendengar makhluk buas mendentumkan langkahnya di sepanjang gua. Pendengarannya sekarang menjadi terlalu akurat… Suara Boar berteriak melengking kesakitan… Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menolongnya...

'Menolong...' Cloud menutup setengah kelopaknya menikmati rasa pertolongan manis yang dulu sekali juga pernah datang untuk dirinya. Perasaan nyaman dan lega yang tak terbandingkan yang ia rasakan oleh sang penolongnya di Nibelheim... Hari kehancuran desa... 'Sephiroth...'

Membayangkan figur penyelamatnya yang datang lagi untuk menolongnya, Cloud pun menarik nafas dan membuang nafas, lega berlinangan dari dalam hatinya. Perjalanan di sepanjang hari ini sungguh menguras energinya. Jika saja ia tahu /seberapa/ kuat Boar itu, ia mungkin sudah lari saja sejak awal, tidak perlu ikut campur pada urusan Guardian, biar mereka urus saja urusan mereka sendiri. /Tetapi/, apa ia bisa merelakan puluhan manusia tidak bersenjata dan tidak /berkesempatan/ sedikitpun untuk melawan Boar? Itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak adil dan justru akan menjadi duri dalam pikirannya jika ia tinggalkan begitu saja! 

Cloud melepaskan nafas. Dengan pikiran berkecamuk, ia pun memutuskan untuk menutup matanya. Delusi terdengar lebih manis dari kenyataan.

'Sephiroth disini... Ya, itu benar. Aku... aku bisa tidur sekarang.'

\---

Boar mencoba melompat keluar dari jangkauan makhluk besar yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya entah darimana. Dinding gua yang ia bangun susah payah hancur hanya dengan sekali terjangan kepala makluk berbulu hitam ini. Wanita cantik itu pun melihat sekilas ke arah mangsa anehnya dan mendapati manusia berambut jabrik itu terbaring dengan mata tertutup. 

'Hmh, ia sudah mati tampaknya.' Boar tersenyum jahat, ketika terbayang di benaknya bagaimana ia sudah mematahkan tangan manusia itu agar ia tidak berlaku macam-macam, terutama dengan pedang di pinggangnya. Lagipula... 

Bukkkkk! Krakk!

Kecuali rangkaian pikirannya menjadi batal akibat terjangan makhluk penyerangnya dengan brutal menghantamkannya ke dinding dan secara tidak sengaja mematahkan kedua kaki terdepannya. Wanita itu mendesis mendapati levelnya kalah tanding dengan Iblis penyerangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu ataupun mendengar kabar adanya Iblis macam ini di sekitar sarangnya. Tetapi jika dihadapkan pada situasi memilih, ia tentu saja tetap akan memilih untuk melindungi apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya si wanita siluman, wajah cantiknya berubah rupa menjadi makhluk bertaring hitam panjang untuk memberi kesan intimidasi lebih mendalam.

Iblis yang lebih besar terdiam sebentar dengan kerutan tanda terganggu di moncongnya. Ia pun menggerak-gerakkan cakar tajamnya seperti sedang memamerkan senjata. "Kau bisa panggil aku, ‘Fenrir’. Kau pastilah Boar, aku tidak mungkin salah."

"Fenrir? Kau si raja Hutan sebelah itu?!" Boar terkesiap, ia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa iblis lain yang sudah memiliki teritori sendiri malah pergi ke tempat teritori iblis yang lain. "Mau apa kau kemari?! Jika kau pikir merebut gua ini akan memperlebar teritorimu dengan membunuhku, maka kau salah besar!"

Fenrir menggeram. "Merebut teritorimu berada jauh di bawah level kepedulianku. Aku tidak peduli dengan tempat kotor dan berbau busuk yang kau sebut sebagai sarang ini." 

Boar menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu kau hanya membuang waktu saja. Pergi dari sini, atau aku akan menendangmu keluar." Boar perlahan kembali rileks, wajahnya kembali menjadi wanita cantik. Tetapi ia menemukan Fenrir belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin pergi. Sepertinya ada motif lain. "Atau... jika kau pikir aku akan membagi jatah makananku hari ini, jawabannya adalah tidak. Tidak untuk selamanya."

Serigala hitam terkekeh. "Pfft, aku tidak butuh itu juga. Aku kemari untuk suatu hal penting. Dan jika kau pintar, kau sebaiknya menyingkir dari hadapanku. Kau iblis rendah tidak pantas berada disini dan mengatakan ini adalah teritorimu."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku bilang minggir, lemah." Geram sang serigala jengkel.

"Buat aku melakukannya." Ejek sang wanita. Apapun alasannya, gua ini miliknya. Dan ini ADALAH sarangnya.

Fenrir menggeram keras. Rupanya, berbicara dengan kacangan ini tidak sama sekali membantu. "Cukup sudah permainan ini! Minggir!"

Dan dengan itu, Iblis berbentuk serigala raksasa itu pun mengangkat empat jeruji cakar tajam miliknya dan menghantamkannya ke arah si siluman wanita. Dengan gesit, Boar melompat sekuat tenaga dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Dinding di belakangnya pun hancur menjadi potongan kecil-kecil akibat cakaran Fenrir, beberapa stalaktit malah bergetar dan mengancam untuk jatuh ke arah hidangannya. Boar tidak peduli, ia pun tersenyum jahat penuh kemenangan karena berhasil lolos dari si serigala tukang pamer. 

Fenrir mengkerutkan alisnya ke bawah. Sephiroth, dia memang memberi misi yang menyebalkan. Wanita siluman di hadapannya berada jauh di bawah levelnya, namun makhluk ini ingin bermain kasar dengannya. Kalau begitu ia harus menunjukkan siapa yang superior sebenarnya disini, kacangan seperti dia mesti diberi pelajaran. Tetapi yang terpenting, ia juga harus memenuhi janji utamanya pada sang tuan. Hmm, omong-omong soal tuan... ia memberi misi ini untuk...

...mata runcing Fenrir menyipit untuk melihat di sekelilingnya. Peranakannya! Bola kuning lancip itu pun mendarat pada seorang pemuda yang terkapar di tanah di sisi kanannya, tubuhnya penuh luka dan ia bisa mencium darah segar yang berbau campuran iblis dan manusia, menusuk hidung sensitifnya. Dan stalaktitnya! Batu tajam yang menempel di langit-langit gua mulai bergetar dan retak. Segera, serigala itu melompat ke atas sang manusia seolah dia adalah atap yang menahan badai dengan keempat kaki kokohnya ia tancapkan ke dalam tanah.

Perlahan, Boar melihat Fenrir telah berpindah tempat. Stalaktit yang semestinya menimpa manusia itu, justru menimpa baju zirah metal yang terpasang di sekujur punggung dan kepala serigala hitam, batu itu menghantam benda yang lebih keras itu, lalu hancur berkeping-keping. Serigala iblis itu melindunginya. Boar menggeram mengetahui motif sang serigala /sepertinya/ ingin mencuri hidangannya. 

Boar pun segera mengambil seonggok stalaktit yang jatuh dan mengangkatnya dengan kekuatan-bukan-manusia miliknya. Ia pun diam-diam melemparkannya ke arah sang serigala yang masih fokus untuk memastikan manusia itu tidak terkena sedikitpun kerusakan.

'Mati kau!'

Bang!

Stalaktit memukul langsung kepala sang serigala dan mengenai zirahnya, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, batu itu pun hancur. Sang serigala mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah penyerangnya yang terkesiap. Ia pun mengernyitkan taring-taring di gusinya dengan geraman ketika melihat Boar punya nyali untuk membahayakannya ketika ia sedang fokus pada hal lain. Untuk seonggok makhluk payah yang sepertinya memikirkan dirinya adalah yang terkuat? Fenrir tidak bisa menahan panasnya emosi yang membakar dadanya.

Menggeram untuk kesekian kalinya, mata kuning menyala monster hitam itu pun mengeras, sehingga terlihat seperti api dalam kegelapan gua. Baju zirah dan taring kuningnya merefleksikan warna api matanya, sehingga terlihat seperti batu akik dan opal putih yang terbakar matahari, taring-taringnya pun berdecak satu sama lain ketika sang serigala membuka sedikit rahangnya untuk berbicara. Cakarnya ia hujam-hujamkan ke tanah tanda ia sangat ingin mengubah makhluk di hadapannya menjadi daging cincang.

"Makhluk payah, apa itu saja yang mampu kau lakukan?!" Geramnya jengkel. Kemudian tiba-tiba seperti mendapat ide, ia pun perlahan tersenyum. "Atau, kalau kau punya kemampuan lain untuk dipertarungkan... silakan tunjukkan. Tunjukkan padaku sekarang agar kau bisa melihat betapa berbedanya level di antara kita!"

"Kau!" Boar berteriak dalam suara wanitanya. Ia otomatis merasa terhina ketika ia dikatakan seolah makhluk kecil dan /sangat/ hina di hadapan iblis yang sama saja baginya. Fenrir busuk ini bahkan memberikan kesempatan gratis untuk menyerang! Oh kematian, semoga kau akan datang padanya segera. "Kau. akan. mati." Ujarnya marah.

Dengan itu, wajah sang wanita berganti menjadi makluk bertaring hitam panjang penuh dengan buku-buku rangka kulit di sepanjang kepalanya. Ia pun membuka empat taring besar yang menutup mulutnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyemprotkan tepat ke arah Fenrir cairan beracun miliknya.

Fenrir menghela nafas, merasa bodoh terjebak pada situasi seperti ini. "Pfft. Jika kau ingin mengubahku menjadi batu, iblis rendahan, maka aku dengan baik hati akan membantu untuk mengatakan bahwa itu tidak akan berefek apa-apa padaku. Perlu kau tahu, hanya manusia saja yang bisa kau racuni."

Boar tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mulutnya kembung penuh dengan cairan. Dengan suara desisan kencang, cairan hijau beracun itu sudah melesat menuju sang serigala. Suara cipratan terdengar menggema keras. Fenrir tetap pada posisi dengan cairan yang sama menetes perlahan di wajahnya. Ia pun menggeram marah.

"Oh, jadi begini pembalasanmu. Memuntahkanku sisa-sisa makanan busuk yang kau makan?!" Teriak sang serigala. Boar lagi-lagi terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin cairan racun korosif--ini bukan racun yang mengubah manusia menjadi batu, bisa gagal juga? "Asal kau tahu, makhluk lemah," Fenrir mengangkat salah satu cakar berbulunya dan menghujamkannya sangat keras ke tanah. "Racun sama sekali bukan tandingan bagiku. Aku hidup di kawah Hydra sebelum ini, dan aku kebal terhadap mereka! Aku adalah penjaga gerbang menuju istana Archondere! Penjaga gerbang Tempest yang terhormat! Aku semestinya tidak disini sekarang untuk berurusan dengan kacangan macam kau."

Dengan pernyataan itu pikiran Boar pecah seperti kabel yang tersangkut satu sama lain. "Kau penjaga gerbang Tempest?!" Boar kemudian tertawa, suara melengking dan tajam. Sama sekali tidak mempercayai perkataan Fenrir. "Jika memang apa yang kau bilang itu benar, mengapa kau disini, ha, di dunia manusia?" Fenrir menatap Boar seperti melihat seseorang yang memukulnya jatuh terjerembab ke lumpur, kemudian berhasil kabur dan lolos. Mata kuningnya menyipit dengan garang. "Aku mengakui kau sempat mendapatiku kaget disana, kau memang pengarang ulung. Tapi aku tetap akan membunuhmu, apapun yang terjadi."

Fenrir menatap Boar dengan tajam dan api seperti terpercik akibat tatapan kedua iblis tersebut. "Oh, dan bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?" Fenrir mengambil ancang-ancang. "Muntah?" Dengan itu, ia pun menyeret sepasang cakar besar hitamnya yang juga berzirah metal dari tempatnya sebelumnya--tertancap dalam tanah, dan melayangkannya di udara membentuk gerakan vertikal dan horizontal. 

Seketika angin tajam setajam cakarnya, melayang menuju arah si iblis laba-laba. Angin itu sangat lebar, memotong apapun yang ada di jalannya, sehingga tidak ada sisa ruangan tersisa dalam gua. Boar pun terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka Fenrir masih memiliki begitu banyak kekuatan untuk ditunjukkan. Ia pun berusaha melompat keluar dari jangkauan, untuk berlindung di balik stalakmit terdekat, sebelum ia akan dihancurtotalkan oleh serangan overkill itu. Namun, kaki depannya yang patah dan masih beregenerasi masih belum dapat digunakan. Laba-laba itu pun tertatih-tatih berusaha keluar dari jangkauan.

Fenrir melolong keras, tanda bahwa ia tidak akan bermain-main lagi. Ia pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menyemprotkan api merah kelaparan yang dengan mudahnya membakar seluruh isi gua. Berbarengan dengan sang angin, api itu menjadi besar, bergabung dengan angin tajam tersebut sehingga pergerakan serangan menjadi dua kali lipat lebih cepat, dan dengan begitu, tidak memberi celah bagi Boar untuk lolos. Angin dan api tersebut tetap bergerak, berjumpalitan seperti tornado yang mematikan dan membunuh. Boar terkesiap, ia tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk kabur begitu tornado itu tiba di hadapannya.

‘Mungkin… mungkin saja Fenrir benar adanya seorang penjaga gerbang Tempest… Mungkin memang benar dia semestinya tidak berada disini…’

Hal terakhir yang Boar bisa lihat, adalah pemuda pirang yang menjadi hidangannya, perlahan disembunyikan erat dalam dekapan ekor serigala itu, melindunginya dari api yang membakar. Dan dengan itu semua berubah gelap.

oOo  
Chapter 5d: Back to the Heaven  
oOo  
Sang Naga menggeram ketika melihat surat itu bersamaan dengan tatapan terkejut sang Tahanan. "Katakan padaku, kaki-tangan Ultimecia..." Tahanan itu terkesiap. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku... aku biasa dipanggil Erzur." Jawab si Iblis sembari membuka kerudung jubahnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya. "Seperti yang Anda lihat disini, saya hanyalah Iblis Archondere biasa."

Ketika mendengar jawaban itu, beberapa prajurit di sekitar sang Naga perlahan berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar dan berdiam disana. Sang Naga pun perlahan berdiri dan mulai merayap mendekat. Dentuman langkahnya yang berat membuat tanah sekitar berdebum ditimpa kaki kurus bercakar setajam pisau cukurnya. Ketika sang Naga sudah sampai tepat di hadapan Erzur, ia pun mendekatkan moncongnya. 

"Hmmm... Budak terbuang dari kaum Archondere, sayang sekali, tetapi aku tidak menemukan sebuah alasan untuk membiarkanmu pergi hidup-hidup."

Mata Erzur yang tidak berbentuk mata, terbelalak ngeri. "Saya, saya tidak tahu apa-apa lagi! Saya mohon biarkan saya pergi."

"Oh, kau rupanya sudah lupa dimana posisimu, serangga. Kau tidak mempunyai hak apapun disini untuk memberi perintah. Ditambah lagi..." Sang Naga menggertakkan taring-taringnya. "Kau adalah penipu."

Erzur terkesiap dan berteriak ketika sepasang mata berapi-api itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mental. Seperti terhipnotis, ia tidak bisa lari. "Apa kau pikir, Aku tidak tahu rencanamu dan Ultimecia yang busuk itu?! Aku mengetahuinya sejak awal, dan asal kau tahu saja, rencana kalian kali ini tidak bisa dimaafkan." 

Naga itu pun membuka moncongnya, menunjukkan taring-taring tajam yang terbuat dari permata. Lidahnya menjulur keluar-masuk seperti kadal yang kelaparan. Sang tahanan menatap taring-taring itu menjadi beku seperti melihat hantu. Nafas Erzur tercekat begitu saja.

"Catat namanya di Gulungan Kematian. Dan si pengkhianat...Ultimecia."

Seluruh prajurit yang menyaksikan pertunjukan itu, perlahan maju dan menyeret Erzur keluar dari Pengadilan. Erzur yang tidak mengerti apa ucapan sang Naga, dengan pasrah membiarkan dirinya diseret. Melawanpun tidak ada gunanya, dan sepertinya Ultimecia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi sejak awal. Tidak, bukan hanya tahu, ia /sudah/ merencanakannya. Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan!

“Bawa dia ke Lubang Tanpa Dasar untuk di eksekusi.” Sang Naga memerintahkan. “Dan jangan lupa, kirim pengendara-pengendara Griffin terbaikku. Tangkap Ultimecia.”

“Baik, yang mulia!” Seru para prajurit bersamaan dan mundur dari hadapan sang Naga.

Makhluk indah berlapis cermin kristal itu pun mengangguk dan berbalik badan. Dengan cakar panjangnya, ia menggapai salah satu bola cahaya putih yang mengelilinginya. Faktanya, bola-bola putih itu adalah Ke-sebelas Ramalan, mengenai sebelas hal yang penting sepanjang sejarah yang dapat membahayakan dunia yang akan terjadi. Mengalirkan kekuatannya ke dalamnya, ia pun membuka salah satu dari sebelas bola itu, isinya tentunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ramalan Kehancuran Dunia yang akan segera terjadi.

“’Waktu’ sudah habis. Semua akan segera berakhir.” Ucap sang Naga melihat cerminan apa yang terjadi di dunia. “Cepat atau lambat akan terjadi, tetapi tetap dalam masanya. Ia tidak boleh terlaksana lebih cepat,” Sang Naga bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. “Atau lebih lambat.”

Di saat sang Naga selesai bermonolog, tidak terkira muncul seseorang di hadapannya. Iblis lainnya. Wajah sang Naga berkedut dengan kegirangan. Tidak disangka ia mendapat tamu tidak terduga. Seorang Iblis Legendaris kawan lamanya.

“Jadi Ultimecia hendak bersekongkol denganmu…” Sang tamu memulai dengan bahasa yang hanya ia, penduduk Skycore, dan sang Naga ketahui. “… tetapi tentu saja aturan tetap aturan. Ia tidak boleh memajukan ramalan lebih cepat dari apa yang seharusnya—walau ia dikenal dengan julukan ‘sang penyihir waktu’.” Sang tamu terdiam sebentar. “Ia memang dikenal suka mempermainkan waktu. Kau sangat bijaksana untuk menolaknya, Exorsa.”

Exorsa tersenyum lebar. “Aku hanya menunggu hingga waktunya tiba. Ultimecia tidak boleh menebak permainanku terlalu cepat. Para Iblis memiliki adikku di pihak mereka. Aku tidak boleh gegabah.”

“Oh, bicara soal adik…” Sang tamu perlahan mendekat ke moncong sang Naga dan mengelusnya tanda simpati. “ Adikku Cecil menitipkan salam untukmu atas nama seluruh prajurit kurcaci di Khaz-Mota.”

oOo  
Chapter 5e: Interlude and The Dream Visitor  
oOo  
Pria dengan rambut gondrong hitam lurus memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya, ketika ia menaruh First Tsurugi di depan hidung anjing pemburu miliknya yang dengan segera mengendus dan mengingat baunya. Bau pemiliknya tentunya. Kepala anjing bergejolak naik ketika ia sudah berhasil menangkap berkas-berkas bau yang ditinggalkan.

Anjing pemburu ini bukanlah anjing polisi biasa. Anjing ini telah dilengkapi kalung sihir di lehernya sehingga mempertajam indra penciumannya—ia mampu mencium bau yang sudah hampir tiga hari tertinggal. Tseng mengangguk, ia pun segera menarik First Tsurugi dari sang anjing, membungkusnya, kemudian menggotongnya di atas punggungnya.

Tseng mengaduh. Pedang milik Cloud itu sangat berat, ia hanya masih tidak mengerti mengapa pedang seberat ini mampu pemuda itu bawa. Apalagi dipakai bertarung.

Untungnya, Tseng membawa kuda bersamanya. Segera ia beranjak naik ke sang kuda sebelum mengikat pedang berat itu di punggungnya. Kuda itu jujur saja membantu dengan membawa sebagian beban objek bawaannya, ketika ia dalam posisi duduk di atas pelana.

“Ok, Hound,” Perintah Tseng menggeret rantai yang mengikat sang anjing agar lebih mudah mengarahkannya, walau ia tahu sang anjing tidak mungkin mengerti bahasanya. Namun, dengan bahasa isyarat tarikan rantai ini, ia pasti mengerti. “Bawa aku ke pemilik benda berat ini.”

Hound menggonggong sekali tanda mengerti. Ia pun mulai mengendus sambil berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Tseng yang memegang rantai itu, ikut berlari dengan kudanya, mengendurkannya sambil menjaga jarak dengan sang anjing di atas kudanya. Satu tangannya memegang erat rantai Hound, dan yang lainnya mengontrol tali kekang sang kuda.

Tseng memang ditugaskan oleh Rufus untuk membawa First Tsurugi. Pria pirang itu memilih pilihan bijak untuk berpisah, agar tidak perlu membawa semua anggota Turks hanya untuk mengantar sebuah benda saja. Faktanya, mereka telah kehabisan ‘waktu’, oleh karena itu mereka terpaksa memisahkan Tseng sendiri dalam misinya sendiri. 

‘Dan Rufus beserta seluruh anggota Turksnya sekarang pasti sedang menuju Midgar…’

Tseng menghela nafas. Untuk sekarang, ia mesti fokus terhadap tugasnya, dan sesegera mungkin untuk menyelesaikannya, dan dengan begitu… ia bisa kembali ke bosnya.

Pria gondrong itu melihat sekitar. Ia tahu dimana titik Cloud pasti ada dan mulai menghilang saat itu… 

‘Apartemen Hunter. Tempat bersejarah dimana ini semua dimulai…’ Pikir Tseng.

Oleh sebab itu, ia mulai mencari jejak sang pria jabrik dari tempat terkutuk tersebut, hanya menemukan dirinya melongo melihat Hound membawanya ke rawa-rawa di samping apartemen. Tseng terpaksa mengikuti petunjuk arahnya itu, namun mulai ragu. Sayangnya, keyakinannya itu mulai nampak nyata, ketika anjing itu terus berlari di sepanjang aliran sungai yang arusnya semakin deras…

\---

Sang pria jabrik pirang merasa sangat hangat. Ia tidak tahu ia berada dimana tapi ia bisa merasakan seseorang datang menuju arah dimana ia terbaring. Ia pun membuka mata.

Dan menemukan dia berada di sebuah lorong gelap dimana tidak ada cahaya apapun yang meneranginya selain kelabu dinding tersebut. Cloud mencoba menyentuh dinding itu, namun seperti bayangan, dinding itu tidak bisa disentuh, tangannya menembus benda tersebut, dan kembali lagi kepadanya setelah ia mencabut tangannya dari sana. 

“Di…dimana aku..?” Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Suaranya bergema di sepanjang lorong. “Halo?”

Pemuda pirang itu pun mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya sebelum ini. ‘Iblis… Wanita… Laba-laba… Gua… Para ksatria Guardian… Menjadi batu… Ah!’ Cloud memegang kepalanya, ia pun mulai merasa dingin menyelimutinya. ‘Boar!’

‘Iblis sialan itu! Dan sekarang dingin, terlalu dingin…’ Cloud membuka matanya lagi ketika ia mendapati dirinya melipat kedua tangan di sekitar tubuhnya untuk membantu memproduksi panas. Sang pemuda masih melihat dinding kelabu menyelimutinya, ia pun menoleh ke belakang ketika suatu yang terang terpercik di ujung matanya.

Sebuah cahaya terpancar di ujung lorong di belakangnya. Ia hanya tidak tahu sudah berapa lama itu berada disana. Tanpa pikir panjang si jabrik segera berlari ke arah cahaya yang membutakan matanya ketika ia masuk ke dalamnya…

Dingin berubah menjadi air. Dan ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya basah semua.

Cloud melepas kedua tangannya yang menghalangi matanya untuk melihat. Ia bisa melihat ia berada di sebuah tanah lapang yang retak dan gelap. Ia pun memandang ke arah langit, hanya menemukan wajahnya diguyur air hujan yang dengan derasnya menghantam rambut jabriknya dan membuatnya menjadi lepek. Kemudian, ia pun bisa melihat seberkas cahaya kuning panjang menyambar di awan di atas kepalanya, dan suara guntur yang sama seperti yang tercetak di ingatannya, menggelegar, mendengingkan telinganya.

Cloud berteriak. Di saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian disana. Di tanah retak dan suram itu, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang ia kenal dulu sekali…

Bola biru menyipit, berusaha melupakan terkaman guntur yang mengaum tak lama yang lalu, ia pun memfokuskan penglihatan di tengah hujan deras itu ke arah sang sosok. Ia bisa melihat seorang pria dengan rambut panjang perak, sayap hitam segelap malam, dan jubah gelap panjang yang ia kenal jelas, sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar tak jauh darinya berada. Pria itu tampak basah seperti dirinya dan sedang tidak awas, menatap ke arah yang berbeda, sehingga secara tidak langsung ia seolah membelakangi Cloud.

Walau Cloud tidak bisa melihat matanya, namun ia tahu pasti mata itu hijau dan lancip. Sama seperti waktu itu…

Hujan seolah melambat, Cloud pun hanya bisa terbengong ketika melihat sosok gelap diguyur hujan, memori-memori menghardiknya seperti badai ketika melihat sayap indah majestik tersebut. Seketika, guntur maupun hujan pun terlupakan, ketika sang sosok perlahan menoleh ke arahnya. Sang pemuda pirang terkesiap dan ia bisa melihat bibir sang sosok bergerak membentuk sebuah senyum. Dan dari baliknya, ia pun bisa menyimpulkan apa yang ingin ia katakan tanpa perlu mendengar apa yang sedang disampaikannya.

“Senang melihatmu lagi, Cloud.” Ucapnya melihat Cloud membeku bagai boneka salju. Sephiroth pun terkekeh. “Cukup lama aku menunggumu disini, asal kau tahu.” 

“…Mengapa?”

Bertemu lagi setelah sebelas tahun berjalan, hanya ini yang Cloud mampu ucapkan? Tetapi Sephiroth tetap tersenyum, dan entah mengapa, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu penyebab ia merasa terhibur segera ketika ia melihat langit cerah di dalam mata anak kecil yang ia tolong dahulu kala…

Cloud selama beberapa detik, tetap memasang ekspresi melongo dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. Sebaliknya, tatapan Sephiroth perlahan melembut ketika melihat satu-satunya manusia yang beruntung telah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya di seluruh planet, perlahan tersenyum mengikutinya.

‘Peranakanku yang aku banggakan... Jika saja Cloud tahu betapa aku selalu memikirkannya dan mengkhawatirkannya setiap saat, ia pasti akan menertawaiku.’ Gumam pikiran Sephiroth sinis. Ia hanya benci ketika sisi emosionalnya berkuasa menggantikan logikanya. Sebab, itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah di hadapan legendaris lainnya. Sephiroth harap Cloud yang sekarang akan mengerti hal tersebut…/nanti/. Sebab, ada hal lain yang /jauh/ lebih penting menantinya. 

Ekspresi Sephiroth pun berganti begitu saja menjadi sedingin es— ekspresi yang semestinya ia selalu kenakan. Ia pun tiba-tiba memasang kerutan serius di bibirnya, senyumnya pun hilang. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh terbawa suasana reuni kecil payah ini, dan hampir saja ia keluar jalur dibuatnya. Sephiroth /memang/ dengan sengaja memasang latar hujan badai mengerikan, tujuannya adalah /ini/--agar ia tidak mudah terpengaruh, sebab ini belum saatnya. 

Dan… ia disini memiliki suatu misi yang harus ia kerjakan. Suatu kewajiban yang /sangat/ penting. Dan bisa fatal penyebabnya jika ia sedikit saja terlambat. Sephiroth tanpa sadar menggeram dalam nafasnya. Ia harus menyampaikan /ini/ sekarang juga, apapun yang terjadi.

“/Cloud/,” Yang dipanggil tersentak kaget seolah keluar dari efek mantra hipnotis. Ia pun menatap Sephiroth dengan ekspresi yang tidak siap. Sephiroth pun menghela nafas. “Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini ada petunjuk; mengapa begitu banyak masalah, tapi tidak sepenuhnya terselesaikan.  
> 'Semua karakter disini memiliki sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan(bahkan karakter utama sekalipun), menyimpannya sangat lama, memberitahukannya, hanya menjadi terlambat.'  
> Tapi semua masalah disini ada penyelesaiannya. Pertanyaannya, kapan hal itu akan terjadi, karena Author pasti akan menyelesaikannya nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Simpan misterinya untuk lain hari yep!

**Author's Note:**

> Tiba-tiba mendapat ide, jadi saya ingin segera menulis sesuatu untuk tahun baru 2015. Fiksi ini saya mulai dari awal Januari 2015, tapi karena banyak hambatan (terutama Author bukan tipe orang yang tekun mengerjakan fic hingga selesai), saya tidak punya banyak waktu luang. Saya memang /bukan/ Author resmi, pengarang, novelis, atau apapun juga, (saya tidak mendapat apapun dengan menulis ini).  
> Meh, bahasa indonesia jarang peminatnya, tapi yah, drpd nih cerita nganggur di laptop, mending dibagi ke mana gitu kek. Saya buat ini awalnya cuma buat diri saya sendiri.


End file.
